


The Lone Traveler

by BigE2955



Series: The Lone Wanderer/Traveler Saga [2]
Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Highschool DxD, Naruto, One Piece, and many more. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiverse, Naruto-based main character, Sequel, lots of dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: A sequel to the Lone Wanderer. A year after he proposed to Naruko, Sasuke unlocks an ability for his Rinnegan - one that pulls him into another anime dimension. With no way to get home, he must travel through world after world featuring a multitude of different anime, expanding his harem and desperately trying to get back to his world. Sasuke x Mass Harem. Details inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my original Sasuke x Mass Harem story, the Lone Wanderer. While you can read this first if you want to see the various crossover characters rather than the Naruto girls in the original, you might be confused by situations, references, flashbacks, stuff like that. You've been warned.**

**!Warning! This story is going to contain extremely graphic depictions of sex. Lemons are going to be rife, aplenty, and limes will be scattered throughout the entire fic. There will be BSDM, master/slave relationships, anal, all sorts of things you can think of. Again, you have been warned. !Warning!**

**The premise of this story is that Sasuke will be traveling from anime dimension to anime dimension... and well, essentially screwing the female characters within them while attempting to get back to his home. The dimensions featured are not exclusive (not even close) to the ones that are in the tags. I will leave a table of contents below to help define which dimension Sasuke is in at different times, for ease of use.**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue, Naruto dimension.**

**Chapter 2 to ? - Introduction arc, Fairy Tail dimension.**

**And so on, and so on.**

**Without further ado... enjoy!**

* * *

It was unfathomable to Sasuke, that exactly one year ago, he had proposed to her.

A gentle breeze blew through his hair, lifting up and revealing the mismatched eyes that had been hidden beneath the curtain of raven locks.

He stood there. On that very same bridge, peering into the stream that slowly flowed beneath him. Sasuke could see his reflection in the clear water, that shimmered ever so slightly beneath the sun light. He was resting against the side, idly twisting the diamond ring that glistened on his finger.

Sasuke sighed, shifting his feet ever so slightly, the wood creaking beneath him.

A lot had changed.

He had been traveling for a long time, after all. First with Orochimaru, as they went from hideout to hideout, evading Konoha as he prospered beneath the snake sannin's tutelage. And then, after he had disposed of his 'master', he had roamed with Team Taka - on the hunt for his brother. It all began to jumble together after that, fighting the Gyuki, the Five Kage Summit, the war. After that, he had begun to wander even more, and in that time, he had found his many wives.

It was funny.

Sasuke had learned to regret _so_ many things that he had done in the past. Deserting Konoha. Killing Itachi. Pledging his sword to the Akatsuki, and threatening to destroy the village he had been born in.

But… if there was one thing he would _never_ regret doing, it was meeting his wives.

Naruko, Sakura, Samui, Mabui, Karui, Tsunade, Anko, Karin, Mei, Konan, Ino, Temari, Gina, Tsume, Hana, Tenten, Rias, Kurotsuchi, Tsunami, Yugao, Kurenai, Robin, Shion, Ayame, Erza, Kushina, Shizune.

The list was extensive, undoubtedly. And yet, over the course of the previous year, he had wed each of them - either in extravagant ceremonies, as with Naruko and Sakura, or in secret to protect their reputation, with women like Samui or Mei.

Of all of them, only one of them truly 'lived' with him, and that was… Erza.

A bit of surprise, maybe, but Naruko had gotten tired of Erza keeping them up all night, as she continuously forced Sasuke to sate her rather… extreme urges. A year after her exposure to him, and she had only gotten more and more addicted - to the point where she couldn't even _sleep_ without a load settling in her womb. There were plans in the making to rejuvenate the Uchiha compound from its destruction during Pein's attack. Maybe then, they could all live together - but for now, it wasn't uncommon to see his wives lounging about on the couch, fresh off of missions or visiting from other villages.

Of course, it was much more common to find him in bed with his visiting wives, pounding them into the mattress, reminding them with every forceful thrust how much he loved them despite the distance.

He had slipped out of the house early this morning. Easing a passed out Erza off of him, cum drooling lazily from her pussy. Past Tenten and Anko, who had been fast asleep on the couch. There had been a close call, with Hinata. But - she had just been going to the bathroom, and all he'd had to do was duck behind the kitchen counter until she was fast asleep, sandwiched in between Anko and Tenten on the couch.

Now, he was standing here. Thinking.

Taking care of twenty seven different wives was no small feat, and honestly, sometimes he just got a little tired. It might seem a little ridiculous - but having to pound his wives' cunts, day in and day out, dolling out creampies and facials like candy… well, it could get a little repetitive. Not that the sex had gotten worse or anything like that, but girls like Erza could wear him out after a couple of hours, and he was practically locked indoors for days on end whenever Mei or Kurotsuchi came to visit for a 'diplomatic mission' to the village.

Sasuke sighed once again. It was probably time to head home. He was sure they were missing him… and, well, he was missing them a little as well. Not that he would ever admit that to them.

He pushed himself off of the railing, and began to walk back to his apartment.

* * *

"Mmm… maybe cut back on the sugar next time." Sasuke said, putting down the cup of tea he had been drinking from. "Or… better yet, don't add any at all."

Anko rolled her eyes. "I swear, you are a weirdo sometimes, Sasuke-kun." she said. "How the hell did I marry a man who doesn't even like sweet things? Or _dango_?!"

Now, the sight before him was one that would make nearly any man cream his pants. Anko wasn't _naked_ … technically. She wore a thin yellow apron that was draped down her front. But other than that, her body was void of clothes. It was as modest as things typically got in the Uchiha household - but even then, Anko had a way of perverting that, not so sneakily allowing one of her nipples to slip out, or pulling the apron up under the pretense of wiping her brow with it, but really just showing off her shaven snatch.

And really, she just 'accidently' dropped things too much. And she wasn't even shy about admitting it - making a show of it, wiggling her hips from side to side as she 'fumbled' for whatever object she had dropped, Sasuke's mismatched eyes typically glued to her round and plump ass.

Surprisingly enough, Anko was actually a terrific cook. It made some sense he supposed, she had been an orphan and had undoubtedly learned to take care of herself. Not that being an orphan really guaranteed that - he'd tasted Naruko's cooking before, and...

… never again.

Soon, another cup of tea was slid in front of him - blissfully left unsweeten. He took a sip from it, shuddering as the warmth slid down his throat. "Thank you, Anko." Sasuke said.

Anko grinned. "No problem." she said. "Breakfast is almost ready." A pause. "Do you think Erza-chan's coming up for some food?" she asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't think Erza knows what world she's in right now." he said honestly.

No, she wasn't asleep, nor was she in the other room. Rather - she was crouched beneath the dining table, her hands clutching at the support beneath it, as she bounced up and down on his fat cock.

In fact, the entire time that Anko had been conversing, Erza's hoarse screams had echoed throughout the room.

"You're so big! You're so good! Oh fuck… oh fuck… oh… oh… oh…!"

And he wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting there, sipping at his tea, as Erza practically fucked herself to death on his cock. It was one of the things Anko loved about Sasuke, how nonchalant about the whole thing he was. Some men would try to 'lord' their masculinity over them, or take advantage of them to do dark things, but he was exceedingly tolerant about it. He took care of them, he made sure that their needy pussies got the cock that they deserved, and in the meantime, he loved them as they loved him.

Really, a harem wasn't the proper way to describe their strange little family. That suggested that Sasuke was their 'master' or something of that sort. No, they were all equal. Sure, some girls were more addicted to him then others… Erza was living proof of that… but he never _forced_ them to do anything.

He was very possessive, that was no lie.

Anko remembered a time, when she and Sasuke had gone to the store. She had flirted with the cashier to get a little 'discount' on their food… and although Sasuke hadn't done anything then, the second they had gotten back into the house, he had picked her up - carted her off to the bathroom, and had _fucked her unconscious_.

Needless to say, she made sure to flirt with that same cashier every time they went to the store.

"Do you think I could get a ride after she's done?" Anko asked, her back (and ass) turned to him now, as she worked over the stove, scrambling the eggs in the pan and tossing pancakes.

"Sure." Sasuke said. "I'm about to finish up now, anyways." He reached a hand down, gently resting it on Erza's juicy ass. With steady pumps of his hips, he began to thrust back against her - Erza gasping, only bucking her hips more and more, her moans of ecstasy growing progressively more and more strained.

One would think that after a year of hard pounding, that Erza would have become desensitized to her husband by now. But, that simply wasn't the case. If anything, he had become even better - learning her ticks, exploring every inch of her body, molding the inside of her pussy to the shape of his long and thick cock. Often, she lost track of the amount of orgasms she had in a night, but the cumulative amount had to _easily_ be in the thousands by now.

Erza let out a long, hoarse moan, her hands clutching at the table support in a death grip - rattling the dishes on top of it.

And then, Sasuke bottomed out inside of her, blowing a massive load inside of her warm and fertile womb. Jet after jet of cum spurted into her most inner place, filling her up, turning her vision white and causing her to go limp. She slumped, his cock slipping from her snatch. It didn't wane for a moment, jumping back up fully erect - dripping bits of cum and slathered in Erza's juices.

Just in time as well. Anko slid a plate piled with steaming hot food - eggs, sausages, pancakes, along with a fork and a knife - in front of him. And then, she pulled up her apron, hopped into his lap, and slid his erection into her sopping wet pussy.

"There we go.." she murmured, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, her hands hooking around his armpits and fastening tight around his burly frame. "That's the ticket."

Sasuke inhaled deeply. His mouth was full of egg - and slowly, he began to chew it, savouring every bit of it, before swallowing it down. "Fuck," he groaned. "Your cooking is almost as good as Hinata's."

"Fucking Hyuga," Anko grumbled.

Sasuke chuckled, giving her back an appreciative rub. "Chin up," he said. "After all…" Sasuke murmured, his hot breath fanning out against her ear. "Hinata doesn't let me do a quarter of the things that I've done to you."

Anko grinned. "Can we bring out the handcuffs tonight?" she asked.

"For you maybe." Sasuke said. "My wrists are still a little chafed from last time."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Anko said. She had rode him long and hard - that night alone, he had pumped at least four loads into her cunt… and that was without even mentioning her tight ass or warm mouth.

"I did," Sasuke admitted, through a mouthful of pancake. He swallowed, washing it down with some tea. "But I much prefer tying you down." At that, he _thrust_ up into her, catching her off guard and throwing Anko head over heels into a tremendous orgasm.

When she had finally come back to reality a minute or two later, she glared at him.

"Asshole…!" she grumbled. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she began to ground her hips against him, creating that delicious friction inside of her that allowed his mammoth cock to scrape across every inch of her inner walls.

Sasuke smirked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Out of twenty seven wives, _that's_ the best you can do?" he said.

Anko grit her teeth. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she said, her face rather heated.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's adorable when you _try_ to force a moan out of me," he said, smiling slightly. He leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Adorable, huh?" Anko said. "Not exactly what I was going for," she admitted. "But I'll take it." She settled down, although she still gently rose herself up and down on his shaft, loving the way his mushroom head would nudge against her cervix.

There a soft groan, that pierced through the kitchen. Anko craned her neck around, and Sasuke peered past her heaving bosom - as a familiar bob of shockingly red hair appeared from beneath the table. Erza clambered onto a chair, her pussy leaking copious amounts of cum onto the tiled floor, her appearance disheveled and sweaty.

"What's... " she panted. "For breakfast?"

"Eggs, sausages, and pancakes." Anko said. "Your plate's on the counter."

"Great," Erza said. Her teeth gritted, she eased herself up. She walked as if she had a clubfoot, cum spilling from her snatch and onto the floor like water leaking from a pipe. Erza made sure to press a kiss to Sasuke's cheek as she walked past him, and also made doubly sure to give Anko's juicy ass a smack as the violet haired woman rode their shared husband.

Erza collected her plate, before slipping into a seat that was just at Sasuke's side. "What's the plan for today, Master?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. He was a little curious as to why she always insisted on calling him that - though it was undeniably erotic, and the mere sound of her addressing him as that gave him a hard on. A trick she had long since learned to pull another load out of him before bed. Actually, now that he thought about it, _that's_ why she called him Master.

"I'm going to meet up with Naruko." he said. "Kakashi has her holed up in her office."

Erza blinked. "When are you going?" she asked.

"Mmm… I'm running a little late." he said, popping the last piece of his breakfast - an egg into his mouth. Once he was done, he leaned back slightly… relaxing for a moment, taking in the warm sensation of Anko's walls gripping his member. "Sorry for cutting this short," Sasuke said, gripping Anko's hips tightly and pulling her off of his lengthy member.

Anko whined slightly. "It's fine…" she said a moment later, a pout on her face - although the attempted 'innocent' look was ruined by: a, it's _Anko_ , and b, the fact that he could hear her juices sloshing onto the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know I said you're adorable, Anko, but only Hinata, Sakura, or Naruko can guilt me like that."

The facade washed away in an instant, as Anko scowled. "Argh… fine, jeez." she said, folding her arms over her apron-clad bust. "I will be in bed, with those hand cuffs on. The _moment_ you get home, I expect that cock inside of me. Understand?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You got it," he said, standing up. He pulled up his pants. Sasuke bent down, and Erza leaned up - kissing him. He collected a kiss from Anko as well, before striding out of the kitchen. He had to wash up after all… while it was no secret that he was wed to numerous women, he didn't want to waltz around the village smelling like sex.

He showered. Dressed. And then, he was out of the door.

* * *

Naruko had been shepherded into two different lives - her kunoichi life, where she occasionally went on missions, and her office life, where she spent long hours pouring over work that Kakashi would dump on her.

And unfortunately, for the time being, she was confined to the office part.

She wasn't in a cubicle or anything. No, she had her own office down the hall from Kakashi's - nice and private. She liked to keep the curtains drawn, the door closed… mostly so she could work in peace, and not have people gawking at her as they walked past.

Fame came with a _lot_ of awesome perks, but she had never really gotten used to the fans or… even worse… _fanboys_. She shuddered.

"Careful there." Sasuke said, his hand softly gripping her blonde locks.

She gave a hum of acknowledge, Naruko continuing to bob her head up and down his member, her tongue swirling around his shaft - slathering it in her saliva.

 _That_ was another reason she liked her privacy. Sasuke made sure to pop in every now and then, to help… 'ease' the burdens of her captivity. Or, to put it a little less delicately, to pump a hot and sticky load into either her pussy, ass, or mouth.

Fuck, she loved him. Naruko was his first wife - but, he had a _lot_ of others to attend to, and he knew first hand the desperation some of them had for his delicious cock. It was amazing that he had time for her at all, especially when Tsume and Hana were in 'heat' so to speak.

"Anyways - back to what I was saying." Sasuke said. "Samui sent a bird ahead to say that she's supposed to be coming in a week or so. It's been a while, and I think she deserves a treat - do you mind if we use your apartment for a day or so? Erza would probably keep getting in the way."

Naruko thought it over for a moment, her face twisting slightly as she continued to blob him. But, eventually, she gave a grunt of consent.

"Great." Sasuke said. "A little more tongue… there… there we go…" He let out a moan. "Getting close," Sasuke murmured. "Where do you want it?"

Naruko grinned - a distinctly odd look considering her mouth was full of cock, but endearing all the same. She reached a hand up, and tapped her nose.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Feeling kinky today, hmm?" he said. "Alright."

She continued to bob her head up for a minute longer, until with a tap, he signaled that he was ready. With a _pop_ , she slid him from her mouth - grinning from ear to ear.

"Kinky?" Naruko said, licking her lips. "No… I just think I tend to work a little harder with a nice, hot load on my face, that's all." Her blue eyes were glazed with lust. Her cheeks were rosy, face flushed. Her blonde hair had fallen out of their ordinary pigtails, instead disheveled, poking up in odd places. Despite the messiness, she still looked sexy beyond all hell - Sasuke could still hardly believe a woman like _her_ would choose to marry him.

Sasuke chuckled. "I can help with that." he said, gently stroking his member - angling the tip until it was pointed directly at her nose. She stuck her tongue out, her mouth wide.

He came with a grunt, spraying his seed all over her waiting face - painting her skin white as if he was using her tanned features as a target board. Jet after jet rocketed out over her, until she was covered. Some of it landed in her mouth, which she swallowed down with audible gulps, letting out refreshed gasps as if she had just finished a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruko beamed at him. "Mind hopping out of the chair?" she said nonchalantly, as if he had just blown a load all over her face.

Sasuke complied, the chair squeaking as he stood up. Naruko slid into it - leaning back with a satisfied look on her face… which was hard to see, considering her features were bathed in a thick layer of white, gooey cum.

"How much work do you have to do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko sighed. "I'm getting there." she murmured. "Hopefully I'll be done by tonight."

Just then, the door opened.

Kakashi walked in, taking one look at Naruko and Sasuke, before sighing. "You know…" he said, a forlorn expression on his face. "I kind of wish you would get around to continuing the Icha Icha series, Naruko." Kakashi said. "I feel like you'd have a _lot_ of material to write about."

Yeah… this wasn't the first time Kakashi had walked in on Sasuke after he had done various things to his wives. He had over two dozen wives after all, and many of them were Konoha kunoichi. More than once, Kakashi had been forced to give a mission to say, Tenten or Hinata, whilst they were leaking cum down their thighs, and onto his once spotless carpet. Seeing Naruko with a massive facial didn't even faze him at this point.

Naruko laughed, glad that the cum had finally started to dry, and she could get back to work without dripping it over the papers. "Don't be so melodramatic, Kakashi-sensei." she said. "Like I told you before, it's in the works. It's not _my_ fault that Sasuke won't help me with my 'research' for it…"

Sasuke sighed. "It's not my fault that whenever we get started 'researching', you tear my clothes off, throw me on the mattress and jump me." he said coolly.

Naruko pouted.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Well, here's another stack of paper." he said, dumping it on Naruko's desk. "Enjoy!"

And then he walked out.

A vein throbbed on Naruko's cum coated forehead. Sasuke cringed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI…!"

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh.

The break he'd gotten this morning had been nice - but, he always _loved_ being able to sneak off under the pretense of training, and just enjoy a few hours to himself. It reminded him of being on the road, of long nights beneath the starry sky, of reminiscing about days long past.

Of course, he actually trained when he was doing that stuff. The world may be at peace - something Sasuke could help ensure, considering he was married to three of the world's Kage and to the future Hokage - but he wasn't one to slack off.

He went through the simple katas, taught by scrolls he had pilfered from the ruins of the Uchiha compound. His movements were slick, fluid, almost like watching water flowing down a stream - although at any moment, he could lash out with a punch that could both shock and send you flying through a set of trees.

Then, he moved on to elemental training. Just basic stuff - a fireball shot into the trees, a Chidori through a rock, a few basic wind, water, and earth moves to keep his skills sharpened in those departments.

And after he had finally warmed up… he moved onto the real meat of what he wanted to work on today, the freshest dojutsu in his arsenal, the feared Rinnegan.

He had begun to widen his techniques with it, Naruko aiding him in that endeavor with what she had seen during her battle with Pein. He could command all of the paths at will, although he still had trouble with the Asura path. The irony was not lost on him.

But… there was more to unlock. Amenotejikara was a very useful ability, but there just _had_ to be something else, there had to. The Mangekyou sharingan had given him two unique techniques - the power to summon Amaterasu, and the power to manipulate the eternal black flames as well. It stood to reason that the Rinnegan would give him more than one ability as well.

The best way to train with it was to experiment. Try doing different things, and to work it, flex his powers a bit - perhaps absorb a fireball that one of his Kage Bunshin fired at him, or uproot a tree with the power of the Shinra Tensei.

That night was different.

In the year that he had been doing this style of training, nothing had happened.

But that night… on the anniversary of his settling down with Naruko, everything changed.

There was a snap.

A shift.

A breeze in the wind, that caused the hairs of his neck to stand on end.

His Rinnegan burned. His chakra swirled, his body grew stiff - his hands clammy, his teeth gritted, his face twisted in a mixture of fear and apprehension.

A minute passed, then another, and another.

It appeared, in front of him. It made no sound, there was no smell, _nothing_ to make it seem as if it was a real, aside from the fact that he could see it right before his very eyes.

"What… the hell…?" Sasuke whispered.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. There was a whisper in his ear, of something he couldn't quite hear.

Whatever had appeared before him was circular - hanging a foot or two in the air. It was a deep purple expanse, swirling and shifting like when you dropped a pebble in a pond. There was something about it. Something eerie. Something strange… something supernatural.

Sasuke didn't have time to cry out, to yell, to do anything.

One moment, he was standing there - staring at the portal, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

And then there was a pull, on his entire body, as if he had used Bansho Tenin on himself.

His feet left the ground. He hurdled towards the portal, and soon he disappeared inside of it.

The world turned purple for several moments - his body first feeling as if it were on fire, and then as if he was freezing to death. And then, nothing. The purple ebbed away… replaced by a never ending blackness that stretched on forward.

Sasuke felt his consciousness drain as well.

But as the dark world swirled, one thing echoed in his mind, one piercing question that was prevalent above all else.

' _What the hell just happened?'_


	2. Fairy Tail 1

**This is the first chapter of the Fairy Tail arc. Even if you have not watched Fairy Tail before, I've tried to describe the world, scenery, and characters in as much detail as possible.**

**A pretty beefy chapter awaits. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it, anonoymous ones and regular ones are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters featured in Fairy Tail. This story is meant for purely entertainment purposes.**

\---

Darkness.

It was… so dark. As black as the abyss, and as empty as the loneliest hole at the bottom of the ocean.

His body ached, as if someone had slammed a hammer down on every square inch of his body, from the top of his head to his pinkie toe. It hurt. He felt sore, fragile, his mind unable to truly focus on anything but the pain.

“Master…!”

_‘Argh…’_

“Master, wake up!”

His wife. It was either Erza or Rias - none of the others called him that. Damn it, he could feel the hard-on coming now, and it  _hurt_ , straining against the fabric of his trousers.

One eye slowly creaked open.

There was a red blob hanging above him. It was moving, shimmering ever so slightly - he was transfixed for a moment. It was saying something.

“Master…!” Gentle hands shook his shoulders. Realization set in, as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

“Erza…” Sasuke ground out, his voice hoarse.

Soon, his vision solidified, and Erza’s worried face hung over him, her brows knitted, and her lips pressed together.

“Thank kami,” Erza breathed, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. “Are you alright, Master…?” she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. “What happened?”

There was a sound, aside from his harsh breathing and her hoarse whispers. It sounded like… people. A thousand people talking all at once - he could hear a hammer slamming against metal, shouting. A dog howling in the distance. It reminded him of Konoha, almost, the way the streets would fill up at certain hours of the day, the crowds so packed that every person was jammed shoulder to shoulder.

“I-I don’t know.” Sasuke admitted. “Help me sit up, Erza.”

She grasped his shoulders, and with her aid and his determination, he managed to rise. Erza was crouched beside him, her crimson hair tickling his cheek she was so close to him. He watched as she rubbed her eye, looking as if she were blinking away tears.

Sasuke took a deep breath. “How did you get here…?” he asked.

“I was just here, Master.” Erza murmured. “Anko said that we needed more eggs - so I went out to the store and got some. I was just paying for them, and then  _bam_ .” A pause. “It was dark for a few minutes… and then I was here.”

They were in an alleyway, an extraordinarily dark one. There was some light at the end of it, but he couldn’t make out anything beyond that - really, all he could see was Erza, and what appeared to be some kind of cat that was eying them from the shadows. It peeled away upon seeing that he had caught sight of it - disappearing into the light at the end of the alley.

What could he remember? Training. A portal of some kind, his Rinnegan aching, reminiscent of when he had overused his Mangekyo sharingan at the Five Kage Summit. And then… darkness. And then he was here, just as Erza had said.

“Alright,” Sasuke said, after a moment of deliberation. “Help- help me up.” he said. “We need to get out of here, figure out how far away from Konoha we are. I’ll need a while, but I can build up the chakra to summon a hawk and send word to Naruko or Kakashi.”

“Okay,” Erza said. She gripped him tightly beneath the armpits, and with sheer strength, managed to drag him to his feet. He stumbled slightly, but she held him up - gently draping his shoulder around her neck. “Get a good hold, Master.” she murmured.

They walked. Down the alleyway, past heaps of trash and filth, growing nearer and nearer to the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak.

Both Erza and Sasuke were blinded for a good minute as they stepped out of the alley - the light so piercing that they were forced to screw their eyes closed and wait for their vision to adjust. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. When Erza opened her eyes however…

“Oh my kami…” she whispered.

Sasuke was under the impression that they had ended up in a more ancient part of the land of Fire, the town being a relic of the age before the Warring Clans era.

But Erza knew this place.

Well swept, cobblestone streets. Densely packed roads, flanked by Medieval-style buildings. The entire place was incredibly colorful and lively, with bright and dark colors living in harmony. It was stunningly beautiful, the people cheerful, an air of happiness and joy in the air.

Erza glanced around, her brown eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. This… what? What was going on? It looked the same as ever, if only a tad different. The same people… the same buildings… and there, in the distance, she could just see the spires of Caldia Cathedral. There  _were_ no cathedrals in the Elemental Nations, and seeing  _that_ was what made Erza realize what had happened.

“Sasuke-kun…!” Erza whispered, tugging on his sleeve. They were in a public place, so she wasn’t going to start calling him ‘Master’ in front of other people. “This- something’s wrong!”

Sasuke glanced at her, his eyes half lidded. “What do you mean, Erza…?” he asked.

Erza took a deep breath, her face serious. “Sasuke-kun... “ she began. “We’re in the world where  _I’m_ from.”

He stared at her, his face blank. “But… you’re-” Sasuke began.

“I know…” she said.

“What?” Sasuke said, almost dumbly. His head was spinning.

“There’s no mistaking it.” Erza murmured. “This is Magnolia Town, through and through. We’re… we’re in my world, Sasuke-kun.” A pause. “How did we get here?”

Sasuke groaned. “Fucking Rinnegan…” he grumbled. He couldn’t even open his left eye unless he reverted it back to its normal black - it seemed that his violet ringed dojutsu was going to be out of commission for a while.

“You’re going to need to rest for a while, Sasuke-kun.” Erza said. She paused - and then, with a new light in her eyes, she turned to him, grinning ever so slightly. “I know the  _perfect_ place.”

“Is it far…?” Sasuke asked.

“A few blocks.” Erza said. “You can make it.”

Erza half-dragged, half-lead Sasuke through the crowded streets of Magnolia Town. It seemed they were fortunate enough not to pass by anyone who would recognize her, and they went unmolested… well, aside from the hungry glances some females shot Sasuke, and vice versa for Erza. Not that either of them were bothered by that, it was merely something they had long since gotten used to.

_‘What are they going to think?’_  Erza thought. She could see the ring on Sasuke’s finger, glistening in the sunlight.  _‘Natsu… Lucy… Gray… they’re going to lose their minds if they find out I… eloped when I was gone.’_

Speaking of which, how long  _had_ she been gone? Had it been a day, a week, a year, a decade for her guild mates? She had pondered it much while she had been in the Elemental Nations - but, back then, she had been under the assumption that there was no way to get home. Erza had long since adjusted to her home in Konoha, to her husband, to the way that shinobi village life worked. Being back in Fiore was… surreal. She was home…! But… at the same time, was she?

This place had to have changed.  _She_ had changed. Seriously - she had easily spent a third of the previous year getting pounded into the mattress by her well hung husband, while before she come to the Elemental Nations, she’d had sex only a few times. The things that he had done to her and that she had done to him… it would send her guildmates screaming in the other direction.

She grinned dumbly. But it didn’t matter, did it? She was in Fiore. She was going back to Fairy Tail - and more importantly, she was doing it with her husband at her side. Sure, they were going to go back home once he figured out how to wrestle his eye under his control… but in the meantime, she could enjoy being back in the dimension of her birth.

“This is the place,” Erza said a while later, as they stopped in front of their destination.

Sasuke had to admit, it was a pretty damn majestic building. Made of ornate wood and polished stone, it towered over them - and at the very top, he could just make out some sort of flag. Like most of the town, it was very brightly colored. Yellow, red, green, and blue contrasted greatly with the stone that made up part of the building, although it worked extraordinarily well.

“This is where you lived…?” Sasuke asked.

“Well, it’s not  _my_ place.” Erza said. “It’s my guild’s home.”

The gate was open, and they walked straight through - stopping before a set of double doors, made of what appeared to be oak wood with an enormous knocker.

“I’m going to let you go for a second.” Erza said. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said.

She peeled away from him. Erza reached her hands up - and gently eased the doors open, muscles straining in her arms. With a great  _creak_ they swung inward, light from the outside pummelling the interior of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

There was a figure standing not ten feet away. It looked as if she herself had been about to leave - but now she was standing still, her mouth agape, her eyes widened.

Sasuke took a moment to take in her appearance. The girl was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. She had long blue hair, perhaps a few shades darker than Hinata’’s, and tied into the twin pigtails that reminded him of Naruko. She wore a colorful dress, cyan, yellow, blue - and yet most of it was a light green. It draped down her thin frame, the hem of the dress falling to just above her knees. Her skin was very pale, perhaps as pale as Sasuke’s own - and her eyes were a warm brown.

And she stood there. For a good long moment, merely staring at Erza.

Sasuke cringed, as an eardrum piercing  _squeal_ tore through the air. The girl positively ran up to Erza and threw herself at the redhead - wrapping her arms around Erza’s waist, and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

“Erza-chan!” the girl yelled, rubbing her head against Erza’s bust.

Erza couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips. “It’s been a long time, Wendy.”

“A long time?” Wendy said, staring up at her, brown eyes meeting matching ones. “It’s been over a year, Erza-chan…!” she whined. “Where have you been? And who’s that really cute guy that you came in with?” she asked, glancing past Erza and eying Sasuke curiously.

“That’s Ma- Sasuke-kun.” Erza said.

Wendy blinked.  _‘Sasuke… -kun?’_ she thought. “Who is he?” Wendy asked.

Erza opened her mouth to speak - but a yell interrupted her.

The redhead just had barely enough time to glance up, before two blobs of pink and blonde  _slammed_ into her, knocking her to the ground.

Two voices cried out at once, both relatively high pitched - although one was distinctly female, and the other male.

“ERZA!”

Erza grinned from ear to ear. “Natsu, Lucy…” she breathed, her voice slightly hoarse. “You’re- crushing… me…”

“Sorry!” Natsu leapt up, a grin as bright as Erza’s on his face. “You’re back, you’re back!” he cheered, jumping up and down. “What happened? Where’ve you been? Who’s that black haired guy?”

“She said his name is Sasuke.” Wendy said.

“Sasuke?” Lucy said.

“I’m right here you know,” Sasuke grumbled, having been forced to lean against the doorway in order to remain on his feet.

Erza rose, dusting her clothes off. “Sasuke is suffering from chak-” A pause. “Magic exhaustion.” she said. “He needs a place to rest for a while.”

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance. “Well, I’m sure Makarov-sama is going to be fine with that.” Lucy said. “But, Erza, where have you been? You just… disappeared!”

“That’s a long story.” Erza said, chuckling. “A  _long_ story.”

“You never answered my question!” Natsu piped out. “You told me his name,” Natsu said, pointing at Sasuke. “But who is he? Oi, Sasuke! What did you do to her, did you kidnap her or something?”

“He didn’t kidnap me,” Erza said.

“Well you were  _gone_ .” Lucy said. “No, note, no nothing. Erza Scarlet - you just  _vanished_ off the face of the earth. We need some answers.”

Sasuke’s chuckles echoed throughout the entrance hall, and the four of them turned to him. Erza rolled her eyes. She knew that glint in his gaze, and it appeared there even now, with chakra exhaustion leaving him near incapacitated, he couldn’t resist his possessive side from surfacing.

“I don’t know who this ‘Erza Scarlet’ is,” Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. “The only Erza that I know is  _Uchiha_ Erza.”

Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy gaped at him. And then… their gazes turned to Erza, or more importantly, her hand… where a diamond ring glistened on her finger.

“ _YOU'RE MARRIED?!”_

Erza cringed. “Uh… yeah.”

Her three guild mates stared at her.

Sasuke chuckled. “So… about that bed,” he said.

“Now’s not the time, Sasuke-kun.” Erza murmured at him, her teeth gritted.

“But… you… Erza, you-” Natsu raised a hand, but it fell a moment later, hanging limply at his side. “What about you and Jellal…?” he asked.

Erza bit her lip. “Jellal… I never forgot about him.” she said, blowing a curl of crimson hair out of her eye. “But… when I was gone, I found Sasuke. Maybe Jellal and I could have ended up together, once upon a time, but now… now, Sasuke-kun is the love of my life.” she said firmly. “I married him, I’ve…” Erza sighed. “That’s all I’m going to say about that.”

Natsu felt his confidence falter slightly. In his mind, Erza and Jellal had been… well, made for each other. How much could have happened in a year to change her that much?

Lucy noticed Natsu’s discomfort. “You still didn’t answer our question,” Lucy said. “What happened to y-”

“Argh…!”

Erza was at Sasuke’s side in an instant, as he fell onto one knee. “Master,” she whispered into his ear, so silent that the others couldn’t hear her. “Are you alright…?”

“I’m fine.” Sasuke grumbled, clutching his stomach. “Just… fuck… whatever that jutsu did, it messed me up pretty badly.” His breathing was slightly hoarse, his face ashen.

Erza reared back, her face stiff with worry. “Lucy,” she said, rising to her feet. “Natsu. Do you think you could help me get Sasuke-kun up to my old room?” she said.

The two glanced at each other. “Sure,” Natsu said. “If he’s a friend- well, husband of yours, than he’s a hus- wait… no, whatever. You get the idea! We’ll help, right, Lucy?”

“Of course we will.” Lucy said, smiling sweetly. “But… Erza, did you forget? Your old room is up in the girl’s dormitory - Sasuke can’t come in there.”

Erza cursed under her breath. “Damn. I haven’t been able to pay my rent either.” she said

Lucy paused. “Well… the guild has been chipping in to pay that, ever since you disappeared.” she said. “I mean… we knew you’d come back. Some day.”

Sasuke grumbled something in coherent under his breath.

“Let’s just go ahead and get him up there,” Erza said. “I’m sure we can make an exception for now - Sasuke needs to rest.”

Lucy sighed. “Alright…” she said.

Wendy grinned brightly. “I’ll go and tell Makarov-sama about Sasuke-san, Erza-chan!” she said. Without waiting for a reply, she darted off, her blue pigtails trailing behind her.

Erza wound one of Sasuke’s arms around her shoulder. Lucy and Natsu took the other side, and slowly, they dragged his near-limp body to Fairy Hills. Fairy Hills was the dormitory for the female members of Fairy Tail, located on a hill not far from the guildhall. Sasuke had seemed to drift off somewhere in the first five minutes. The journey to Fairy Hills was filled with Natsu constantly badgering Erza with question after question, the redhead either completely ignoring him, or giving him scathing replies in response. Lucy remained quiet, however, her face twisted in thought.

“You can’t come in, Natsu.” Lucy said, as they stopped at the entrance.

“Aww… why not!” the pink haired boy whined. “Sasuke gets to go in!”

“That’s because Sasuke is a, my husband, and b, not  _you_ .” Erza said.

Natsu deflated. “You guys are so mean to me…!” he murmured. But, he supposed he understood. He set back down the path the opposite way, soon disappearing from sight. Lucy and Erza turned back to the entrance. The redhead let go of Sasuke for a moment to open it up, but grabbed hold of her husband once more the moment the way was clear.

They lugged him up various flights of stairs and such, until finally - after traversing another long, winding hallway or two, they were inside of Erza’s room. Neither of them had a key, but Erza simply kicked the door open with a powerful boot.

A fine layer of dust had settled over everything, a thick, pungent odor of decay filling the room. Her room was easily the largest out of all the girls - considering it was five rooms modified to be one very massive one. Rows of her armor lined the walls, although each of them were coated in the same dust that permeated everything.

Erza and Lucy dragged Sasuke over to her bed. Erza took a moment to shake the sheets clean of dust, fluffing up the pillows, before she and her blonde friend eased him onto the mattress. He was out like a light, his chest rising and falling slowly, his eyes closed.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief. He was safe.

It felt  _odd_ being back in here. Really. A year in Konoha had changed her habits significant… and just standing in here, in her old room, felt surreal. She could even see the dirty book that she had been reading before her abrupt departure, lying on the floor by the bed.

Erza made sure to subtly kick that beneath the frame… erm… no need for Lucy, nor Sasuke to see that.

“Erza?” Lucy said.

The redhead looked at her. “Yeah?” she asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. “Let’s go down to the tavern.” she said. “I think it’s time you caught up a bit with the guild, don’t you think?” she cast a glance, to the sleeping form of Sasuke. “Your… husband… will be fine. I promise.”

Erza nodded. “Alright,” she said. Reluctant as she was to leave Sasuke’s side, she was eager to see her old guildmates. “Let’s go.”

Side by side, they walked out of the room, the door closing behind them with a  _snap_ .

\---

Night had fallen. The starry sky hung above her, the moon so bright as to nearly hurt her eyes when she looked up at it.

Slightly wobbly from the alcohol she had consumed, Erza slowly made her way up the staircase to Fairy Hills. She was sure the others were still down in the tavern, celebrating her miraculous return - but… Erza had  _other_ concerns right now.

She crept through the dormitory as quietly as she could manage, wincing with every creak her footfalls made on the hardwood floor. Erza had made sure to collect her old room key before coming back up here… but, the lock was still busted from when she had kicked in the door earlier. Making a mental note to get that fixed, she slipped into her room, gently closing said door behind her.

From there, it was a short walk to her bed.

Erza smirked. “You awake, Master…?” she asked.

Sasuke chuckled. “For maybe an hour or two.” he said. “How long has it been?”

“It’s about midnight.” Erza said. “We got here around noon, so… you had a good ten hours of sleep.” Erza grinned, and as quick as a flash she had shed her clothes - her curvy body displayed for Sasuke’s viewing pleasure. “You feeling better?” she asked.

“A little.” Sasuke said.

“Enough to…” Her voice drifted off, but it was obvious what she wanted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re insatiable.” he said, a smirk on his face.

Erza grinned dumbly. “Only for you, Master.” she said, easing herself onto the bed. She pulled the covers back, straddling his hips - pressing her luscious body against his. Her lips captured his in a deep kiss, Sasuke easily batting her tongue back and plundering her mouth relentlessly. His hands rested languidly on her plump ass.

“A little eager, are you?” he said, a smirk on his face.

Erza’s hot breath fanned against his lips, her brown eyes darkened with lust. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a taste of your cum, Master…” she whispered. “I mean, I was practically creaming myself downstairs, hoping and praying that you were awake when I got up here.”

Sasuke chuckled. With a slight groan of pain, he managed to flip their positions. His bones were still aching, but ten hours of sleep had brought him back to at least fifty percent. “I wonder what your friends would think of you, Erza, if they saw you like this.” he murmured, his voice husky as he nipped at the creamy skin of her neck. “So hot… so desperate for my cock, for my cum.”

Erza grinned, a shudder running down her spine. She loved when Sasuke talked dirty to her. “Argh… I-I don’t care what they would say.” she whispered, as his clothed bulge rubbed against her glistening slit. “You could blow a load on my face and make me parade around the guildhall and I wouldn’t care.”

He smirked. “That’s not that bad of an idea,” he murmured, suckling at her throat, leaving a purple hickey there. “What are you up for tonight…?” Sasuke asked. “Do you want me to fuck this tight little pussy of yours… or, should that terrific ass get a turn?” A pause. “Or, do you want me to cum down your throat?”

It was always so hard to choose, Erza thought. Drinking down his cum was one of her favorite pastimes, but then again, so was letting him blow a load in her pussy or ass. It was so difficult.

“My pussy…” she murmured. “I- I want you to fill me up nice and good, Master.” Erza said. “I want to be so full that I’ll be leaking for a month.”

“You won’t be hearing any complaining about that from me.” Sasuke said. Gently, he flipped Erza over - arranging the redheaded beauty on her hands and knees. He slowly shed his clothes, pulling off his shirt and pants and tossing them onto the floor. “What are you thinking today, Erza?” he asked, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her back against him - his erection pressing enthusiastically against her belly. “Do you want it nice and rough, or are you in a more soft mood?”

Erza flashed him a grin. “What do you think, Master?” she asked.

Sasuke chuckled. “It never hurts to ask.” he said.

With a firm hand, he gripped the base of his member, carefully lining it up with her sopping wet folds. Her pussy offered no resistance as he slid inside - if anything, it welcomed him with open arms. Her walls stretched comfortably, having long since grown accustomed to his prodigious size, after long nights of hard poundings to accomplish such a feat.

“Oh…” Erza let out a long moan, throwing her head back. “That’s good,” she murmured, wriggling her hips, enjoying that delicious friction inside of her. “That’s so  _fucking_ good.”

Sasuke smirked.

And then, he gripped the back of her head tightly, slamming her face first into the mattress. Her ass jutted upwards into the air - and the new angle allowed him to pound her at a vicious angle. He was brutal, merciless, slamming into her again and again, piercing so deep that Erza could almost feel him in the back of her throat.

“OH! OH!” It was fortunate that her moans were muffled by the sheets, or else Sasuke was sure the entirety of Fairy Tail would have heard her screams of ecstasy.

Now, he was considerate. His right eye morphed into the sharingan, and he cast a low-level genjutsu over the room, one that would prevent anyone outside hearing what exactly was going on. It was something he could do easily, even with his chakra levels considerably depleted.

And then, with a firm tug on her crimson hair, he pulled her head up. “Scream,” he murmured into her ear. “Let  _everyone_ know just how much you love my cock.” He yanked on her hair - forcing her back to arch, allowing him to penetrate even  _deeper_ , if that was possible.

“Master…!” Erza cried out. “You’re so big, you’re so good- argh… fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Her fingers tore at the sheets, her body convulsing. “ _Oh kami!_ ” Her screams were piercing. As loud as her throat could manage, she tried to transform the pleasure he was giving her into loud, guttural moans, that echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls.

And to think, that he did this to her  _every night_ .

His thrusts only grew in power and intensity, until he was quite literally slamming into her, his hips clapping against her plump ass, his thick and meaty cock bulldozing her sopping wet cunt. He let go of her hair, instead reaching forward and grabbing her large breasts - squeezing them, groping them, using them as leverage to dig even deeper into her snatch, to reach places that she hadn’t known existed before meeting him.

It was funny, Erza thought. Before she had left, this place had been her safe house - her haven, her fortress. A place where  _she_ had control, where she lived, slept, ate, dressed, showered… and in just one night, Sasuke had already turned her into a moaning and screaming mess in her own room.

A grin spread across her face. Oh, how much she loved her stud of a husband.

That reminded her - she could  _use_ her magic now. More specifically, her requip abilities. Erza could change what armor she wore at will… and she had a  _vast_ selection of armors to choose from, used for a variety of different things from battle to simply looking flashy.

_‘I think it might be a good idea to break out the Seduction armor…’_ Erza thought, a twinkle in her brown eyes. If only she’d had that in Konoha! If she had… Erza doubted Sasuke would have been able to spend even a moment without fucking her into a mattress or any nearby flat surface. A true dream for her.

Now, it might have seemed that she had been lost in thought for quite a while. But, in all actuality, all of it had occurred in less than a second. For that very next second, Sasuke bottomed out inside of her, his cock smashing past her cervix and slipping into her warm and fertile womb.

Erza’s vision went  _white_ .

There was a ringing in her ears. All she could feel was his immense girth, moving in and out of her, scraping against the walls of her womb. And… she could hear herself. Her moans so desperate, so guttural, almost like an animal’s - “Master, Master!”. He did this so easily. It was so  _easy_ for him.

And the worst part was… he didn’t even have to go all out. Sasuke had learned her body inside and out over the past year, and at this point, all it would take was a single finger for him to drive her to orgasm in a few minutes. Hell, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t done that before - she was easily one of the most needy out of his wives, and so when he was busy with say Naruko or Anko, he’d just spare a hand to make sure his sweet little Erza was sated as well.

But this time, there was no Naruko. No Anko, no Hinata, no Tenten,  _no one_ , except for her and him.

Erza savoured every moment of it. Every thrust. Every grunt her tight pussy elicited from him. Every squeeze of his large hands around her even larger breasts. It was all a novel experience, so breathtakingly amazing that Erza could hardly transcribe it into words.

“Please…!” she whined, her voice hoarse. “P-pleeasseee…!”

“What?” Sasuke asked, his voice husky, his breath fanning out against her ear. “Please what, Erza?”

“I-Inside!” Erza moaned. “I need it- so bad… so bad, Master, please… please, please, please…!”

Sasuke sighed. “Alright,” he said, not having halted in his brutal thrusts for even a moment. “You’ve been good.”

With one last pump of his hips, he bottomed out inside of the busty redhead, his hips pressed firmly against her ass. His member twitched - and then he  _came_ , thick spurts of hot white, gooey cum shooting inside of her. They rocketed straight against the back of her womb, Erza jolting at the impact, as his warmth filled her. The cum swirled around inside of her, rocking against the walls of her most inner place. It filled and filled, until it could fill no more - but, with Sasuke’s cock acting as a sort of seal, the walls of her womb were forced to expand to hold the cum, Erza groaning as her belly distended ever so slightly.

“T-thank y-youuu…!” she groaned hoarsely. Her entire body shook and convulsed. Her walls rippled around his member, straining every last drop of cum from his shaft. She had the widest, sluttiest grin on her face - her brown eyes blank with lust, her mind focused on one thing, and one thing alone…  _him_ .

Sasuke unsheathed himself with a grunt, and a great amount of his seed sloshed out of her pussy like a waterfall, spilling onto the bed sheets beneath her. Erza moaned, whining ever so slightly. Gently, she rolled over onto her back, holding her feet up in an effort to keep his delicious, filling cum inside of her.

He climbed up the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “I’ll need a few minutes,” he admitted. “I’m not at my best right now - but… I think a nice titfuck would help me ‘recover’. What do you think, Erza?’

She grinned. “Your wish is my command, Master.” Erza said.

\---

They had gone to bed perhaps an hour or so later - side by side, her wrapped tightly in his arms.

Erza woke before him, a happy smile on her face. Her womb was swollen with his cum… her belly, and ass suffering the same  _awesome_ fate. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside, her entire body all loose and lanky, and just feeling all around amazing.

Now, a problem presented itself. Back in Konoha, she could walk about Sasuke’s apartment with her belly distended to the point where she looked nine months pregnant, and no one would care. Yet, that option clearly wasn’t available her, back in Fiore.

But she wasn’t just going to let it leak out! That was a travesty that she didn’t even consider for a single second.

What to do… what to do.

A solution came to mind. A temporary one, surely, but one that would have to do.

She untangled herself from Sasuke’s arms, thanking kami that her husband slept like the dead after a wild night of sex like that one. Erza half-walked half-waddled to the bathroom, bits of cum dripping onto the carpet as she went. The entire place was covered in dust, but that honestly didn’t matter to her at this point. She had more important things to worry about.

Erza grabbed the stopper from out of the bathtub. With a nimble hand, she cleaned the sink off of dust, blowing it all off and watching as it fell in a small shower to the floor. She shoved the stopper into the sink. And then, she hoisted herself up - until her cunt,  _and_ her puckered hole were pointing directly downward into it.

Gently, she pressed a hand against her swollen belly… and then  _pushed_ .

Erza let out a moan, as Sasuke’s cum began to spill out of both holes. It splattered inside of the sink in thick, fat chunks, either coming out in great globs or in thin streams that seemed to go on for ages. She kept the pressure up on her stomach, watching as it slowly retreated as the cum leaked out.

Her belly was flat again in no time - and judging by the constant stream that still seemed to be trickling out, her womb was still nice and full… just, normal sized now. In the meantime, she adjusted her positioning - that way her pussy would stop leaking, but her asshole would leak twice as fast. Ten, twenty minutes passed until the stream of cum from her puckered hole finally stopped, and she could let herself down from the uncomfortable position she had been in.

Erza gazed down into the sink, licking her lips. There had to be three, maybe even  _four_ liters of pure cum sloshing about inside of the sink, so thick and gooey and delicious looking that she had to restrain herself from digging in right then and there. But, she  _had_ to restrain herself. There was still one more step.

Now able to walk normally, she waltzed back into the room - glad that Sasuke was still fast asleep, considering she had been in the bathroom for at least half an hour.

Crouching next to her nightstand, she pulled open a drawer. Unfortunately, her collection of sex toys - ranging from vibrators and dildos, to other more… exotic things - was covered in dust, the same as everything else in this place was. But, she cleared off a particularly large, purple dildo, about eight inches or so. And then, she shoved it squarely up her cunt, twisting it slightly. The fit was snug, and the cum finally stopped trickling out.

“There we go…” she breathed, wriggling her hips, delighting in the cum that she could feel sloshing about her womb. “That’s the ticket.”

Erza went ahead and pulled on her bra and panties from the previous night, which had been left discarded on the floor. She left her clothes from Konoha behind, however - instead choosing to Requip into her ‘standard’ outfit, otherwise known as the Heart Kreuz Armor.

It was a simple outfit. A thick, steel breastplate, with a small grey cross running through the center of it. A brown belt looped around her waist. A navy blue skirt that fell to about mid-thigh. Black boots that came up to just below her knees.

She had  _really_ missed being able to Requip at will. The ability to change into different clothes, armors, etc., had been one that she had greatly missed while in Konoha - although she had gotten used to it after a while.

Erza crept over to the edge of the bed, looming over Sasuke’s sleeping form. Gently, she reached forward, pressing her pointer finger against his forehead. “Wake up, Master…!” Erza cooed.

His eyes snapped open, near immediately.

“What is it…?” Sasuke grumbled.

“You can’t sleep forever.” Erza said.

He blinked. “What are you wearing?” Sasuke murmured. A pause. “Oh… right.” Sasuke sat up, groaning. “I’m in your fucking world still, aren’t I?” he said.

Erza pursed her lips together. “You don’t have to act so glum about it.” she said.

Sasuke sighed. “I know…” he said. “I just- I...I  _really_ miss Hinata and or Anko’s cooking.” he said truthfully.

Erza laughed at that. “Trust me, I do too.” she said. “But… the guild’s food isn’t half bad, either.” She picked up his discarded boxers off of the floor, tossing them at his face. “Come on, Master.” she said. “Let’s get a move on.”

Sasuke groaned. “Alright…” he said.

He dressed quickly, in the same clothes from the previous day. Not that it mattered all that much - Erza was still astounded by the fact that her husband could look  _so_ good at all times, even with his hair uncombed and his clothes smelling faintly of dirt from when he had fallen on the ground.

The walk out of Erza’s room, through the dormitory, and out of Fairy Hills was fairly uneventful. They descended the staircase that led down the hill, and walked the short distance to the guild house.

Sasuke whistled. “I really didn’t get a good look at it last time,” he admitted. “You said it was grand, but I didn’t think  _this_ was what it would look like.”

Erza smiled. “People in Fiore tend to have a flair for the dramatic.” she admitted.

A small pause, as they walked through the opened gates and neared the great double gates that marked the entrance.

“Why are you walking so stiffly?” Sasuke asked.

Erza felt her ears turn pink. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that,” she murmured. “Well, all of our specialized plugs are at home… so I had to improvise with a dildo.”

“Ah.” Sasuke said. He had long since gotten used to Erza’s fixation on his cum… and, well, she had a set of plugs fitted to the shape of her pussy and ass, specially for the purpose of plugging up the loads he would dump in either hole.

Erza and Sasuke pulled open a door each, revealing the lush interior of the Fairy Tail guildhall. It was very warm and homely, packed to the brim with friendly looking people from all walks of life. An aura of excitement and of happiness hung in the air, as mead and food were passed around in great quantities. It was rather old fashioned compared to the rest of the city Sasuke had seen so far, wooden chairs and tables, hardwood floors… really, just a great big fire hazard if you asked him. Still, he wasn’t complaining - it reminded him a tad of home.

The blue haired girl from yesterday darted up to them, the pink haired kid at her side. Wendy was the girl’s name, if Sasuke remembered, and he was pretty sure the boy was Natsu. Yesterday was still a little fuzzy, but at least he could recall that much.

“Are you really from another universe?” Natsu blurted out, as he came to a stop before Sasuke and Erza.

“How old are you?” Wendy said, not giving him a chance to respond to the first question.

“What kind of magic do you know?”

“Why were you all beat up yesterday?!”

“How did you meet Erza?”

“How did you manage to get Erza to marr-”

“That’s enough!” Erza said, with a wave of her hand. Natsu and Wendy immediately calmed down, the two of them cowering ever so slightly beneath Erza’s glare. “You can ask Sasuke-kun questions, but at least give him a chance to respond.”

“Okay…” Wendy and Natsu said, in unision.

Sasuke sighed, shooting Erza a pointed look.

Her ears turned pink once more. “They kind of forced it out of me yesterday…” she murmured, avoiding his gaze.

“Whatever,” Sasuke said. “Yes, I’m from another dimension.” he said to Natsu. “I’m twenty.” he said to Wendy. “I don’t know any magic. I’m not sure why I was ‘beat up’ like that.  I met Erza in the wilderness. And you can ask Erza herself how I ‘managed’ to marry her.” Sasuke said.

“You don’t know any magic?” Natsu said.

“Where he comes from, they don’t have magic.” Erza explained to him. “They have chakra. It’s… similar, but different.”

“Cha-kra?” Wendy said.

“I can explain more later,” Erza said.

“Okay!” Wendy said. “Say, Erza, did you hear any funny noises last night? It was really weird, like a ghost was in the dormitory or something!”

Sasuke frowned.  _‘Hmm.’_ he thought.  _‘Unless there actually is a ghost… I suppose genjutsu won’t work on those who don’t have chakra.’_

Erza bit the inside of her cheek, to ensure her face didn’t turn as red as her hair. “I didn’t hear anything.” she said. “Must have been your… imagination, Wendy.”

Wendy blinked innocently. “Maybe,” she said, biting her lip cutely.

“Let’s get something to eat!” Natsu piped up. He rubbed his stomach. “I’m starving!”

They went to an empty table and sat down. Sasuke cast a glance around the tavern, a look of interest in his dark eyes - his Rinnegan hadn’t yet come back.

“You know…” he murmured out of the corner of his mouth to Erza. “Why are all of the women dressed so… provocatively?”

Erza glanced around as well. “Well… I guess your society is much more conservative than ours.” she said. “It’s something you get used to after a while, I guess.”

Because, seriously, what the hell was up with the people? Sasuke was dumbfounded. He could count at least four girls from where he sat who wore bikini tops - and the amount of cleavage packed inside of the tavern alone would be enough to compare to all of the Elemental Nations combined.

“Yeah…” Sasuke was glad that he had a healthy amount of control over his body. Because otherwise, he’d be sporting a twenty-four seven erection… and considering his rather generous size downstairs, he was sure that would attract some (read: a lot of) attention.

A few moments later, Lucy joined them - her clothes slightly crumpled, and her hair bedraggled. It was clear that she had just woken up, judging by the fact that she yawned every now and then, scratching her cheek.

“Rough night?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah.” Lucy said. “Tried to get to sleep, couldn’t, went to sleep on the couch, couldn’t… argh.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Erza said.

They ordered their food, and within twenty minutes it was set down in front of them - steaming plates, piled to the brim with a variety of delicious food. Sasuke was mildly impressed by how  _good_ it was, but, he thought that Hinata still had an edge up on them.

“So, how did you two meet?” Lucy asked Erza and Sasuke - after she had downed a cup of coffee, and had fully woken up.

“I found her in the forest.” Sasuke said. “In her pajamas.” The real answer to that was a thin-shirt and a pair of panties… but, he decided to censor it for her sake.

Erza smiled. “I tried to attack him,” she confessed. “But, I couldn’t use my Requip magic in his dimension, so he disarmed me pretty easily.”

“So… you just found her in a forest?” Natsu asked. “Did you like take her home or something?”

“I was… on a journey.” Sasuke said. “Erza and I hit it off pretty quickly - and I offered to take her along with me. One night we settled we settled down in an inn and…” He glanced at Erza.

“Sasuke had um… a ‘friend’ over.” Erza said. “I heard them through the walls.”

Lucy flushed. “And then what?” she asked.

Erza couldn’t help but blush as well, although it was noticeably less pronounced than Lucy’s. “I… was under a lot of stress.” she said. “You know, being in a new dimension, not knowing anyone, all of that stuff. And… well… he and I sort of  _did_ it. And we just kind of hit it off from there.”

That was putting it lightly. While they had indeed ‘did it’, it was more along the lines of - he had fucked her into a coma, and had practically addicted her to his cock in only a few short sex sessions. Not that she had any regrets.

“We got married about half a year later.” Erza said.

“Huh.” Natsu said. Then, a crafty grin spread across his face. “So you basically had sex with a complete stranger?”

“Natsu!” Wendy said, her face red.

Sasuke smirked. “That’s funny coming from you, kid.” he said.

“Hey! I’m not a kid!” Natsu said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. “I’m over four hundred years old!”

“And?” Sasuke said. “You could be a thousand for all I’d care - if you look like a kid, and you act like a kid, you’re a kid.”

“Why you-”

“Boys!” Erza said. Natsu wilted beneath her fiery glare, but Sasuke merely took a sip of his tea, his smirk widening.

Okay.

Sasuke could admit, maybe he could at the very least  _tolerate_ Fairy Tail, until his Rinnegan recovered and he could return home. There was plenty of alcohol, good food, and besides, it’s not like he was going to deny that looking at all of the exceptionally curvy women wasn’t an enjoyable way to spend his time.

Not to mention Erza was here as well. While she was only one of his wives, at least it was something.

\---

Unfortunately, that something eventually dwindled down.

Erza was amazing. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just all around the perfect wife. But… to a man who had become accustomed to well over two dozen wives, it just wasn’t enough.

He found himself missing small things, about each of them.

The long conversations he could have with Naruko. The way Sakura and Ino would bat their eyelids at him, in an attempt to gain an edge over the other in their rivalry. Anko and/or Hinata coming over to cook. Ayame cleaning up rows of plastic ramen cups that Naruko had left scattered about. Yugao popping in from her ANBU missions - that one was always a pleasure, considering she was down for  _anything_ , and he meant  _anything_ .

He could admit he got a little mopey. Erza tried her best to cheer him up… but it just didn’t work. So, she tried a different method, name in bed. Anal, bondage, anything she could think of, and yet it just wouldn’t raise his mood.

Sasuke sighed, tipping back the glass of sake in his hand, downing the last of it.

It wasn’t late… but it wasn’t early either. Dark had fallen, yet the inside of Fairy Tail’s tavern was exceptionally bright. People talked, ate, laughed. Wine and food were aplenty, and a comfortable aura filled the room, almost reminding him of the way Konoha felt. Almost.

Erza was off, her cheeks rosy from the sake she had consumed, talking excitedly with Natsu and Lucy about… something. He wasn’t sure, but whatever.

“What are you looking so glum about?”

He turned his head slightly. A woman had slid into the seat beside him. Brown hair framed a rather soft face, although what was much more prevalent was the bikini-top she wore, straining against her rather large breasts. She wore a tight pair of brown trousers, form fitting to the point where he was surprised you couldn’t see  _everything_ outlined against her crotch. Her name was Cana, he was pretty sure, having been introduced to her by Erza earlier.

Sasuke sighed. “I miss my wife.” he said, without thinking.

Cana blinked. “Your… wife is over there.” she said, pointing at Erza. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Are you hiding something?” she asked.

Sasuke sighed once again.  _‘Probably should have avoided the sake,’_ he thought.

“Yeah… not from Erza, but from the rest of you.” Sasuke said after a long moment, meeting Cana’s piercing gaze.

“You said you missed your wife.” Cana said, her voice a low murmur. “So… do you have a second wife you aren’t telling Erza about?”

Sasuke chuckled. “It’s a little more complex than that.” he said.

He brandished his ring finger in front of her, the diamond glittering in the light of the tavern. His finger glowed a dim blue, and then, it  _disappeared_ in a poof of smoke. Suddenly, in his hand was a sort of… chandelier of many different rings, each tied to the other by a thin blue cord of chakra.

“What…?” Cana said. “I… I don’t get it.”

“One for each of my wives.” Sasuke said.

Her hand shook slightly, resting on the countertop, fingers clutching at the side. “But… there has to be-!”

“Twenty seven.” Sasuke said promptly. His finger glowed blue once more, another poof of smoke, and then the original diamond ring was back on his finger.

“You have  _twenty seven_ wives?” Cana said, in disbelief. “Does- does Erza know about this?”

“She’s aware.” Sasuke simply.

Cana’s eyes narrowed. “Why don’t we  _ask_ her?” she said, her voice tilted. “Oi, Erza!’ Cana called. “Can you come over here?”

“Sure!” Erza called. She excused herself, and wobbling ever so slightly on her feet, stumbled through the tavern towards them. She fell onto the empty seat on the other side of Sasuke, a bright grin on her face. Her cheeks were nearly the same color as her hair, her breath stinking of alcohol. “What’d you need?” she asked.

“Um… Erza.” Cana began. “Did you know that Sasuke has other wives?”

Erza laughed. “I wasn’t his first one,” Erza said, grinning dumbly. “I was what… number shix? Sheven?” Her voice was slurred ever so slightly.

“Eight, I think.” Sasuke said.

Cana stared at them.

“Is…” She swallowed. “Is it like an open relationship?” Cana asked.

“No.” Sasuke said immediately. “Well… sort of.” A pause, as he scratched his cheek. “I’ll have urges when I’m on the road, and I’ll stop in a brothel or something like that. But… as far as I know, the girls stay faithful.”

Erza burst out laughing once more. “You should have seen what happened last time he went to Kumo…!” she said, her grin widening even more. “He was gone for a whole two weeks… we went absolutely crazy. I mean, we-”

“Spare her the details.” Sasuke said shortly.

“Alright.” Erza said. “But still, things got pretty heated.”

Cana was a little perplexed. “So… you’re the one who needs a little extra on the side, so to speak.” she said. “And  _all_ of them, all twenty seven, they stay faithful?” She bit her lip. “I don’t want to seem insulting… but how the hell can one man keep that many women satisfied?”

Erza grinned dumbly. “If at anything,  _we_ have to strain to keep him satisfied.” she said, slinging a hand around Sasuke’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Ma-” Thankfully, her near slip up was covered up by a hiccup. “I mean… you can see if you want,” Erza slurred, turning to Cana.

“What do you mean…?” Cana asked.

“Shasuke-kun’s been feeling a little down…” Erza murmured. “Sho if you two want, you could just go into a back room or something and just…  _fuuckkk_ .”

Cana blinked. “Seriously?” she said.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no,” he said, looking her up and down.

Cana had to admit, Sasuke  _was_ pretty hot. He had that bad boy look about him - his hair dark, his eyes the same. And plus, it’d been awhile since she’d had sex, a good month, maybe two. And what was the harm? Erza was alright with it… even if she was a tad wasted.

“Alright.” Cana said.

“I’ll chover for you guysh.” Erza slurred, tipping back another shot of sake.

“Lead the way.” Sasuke said.

The two dipped out of the tavern, Cana leading them into a back room well away from the others. Gently, she closed the door behind them - flicking on a light that illuminated the room. It was empty.

Cana crouched down, and pried up a loose floorboard. From within it, she pulled a rather thin mattress.  After setting the floorboard back in its proper place, she laid it out across the floor.

“I set this room up as a place for quickies.” Cana explained to Sasuke. “But, we can use this place for longer too, I don’t see a problem with that as long as we stay quiet.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sasuke said. Gently, he began to strip down - pulling off his shirt and pants, and kicking them into a corner. He stood before her in a dark pair of navy blue boxers, all muscles, not even a hint of fat. Cana took him in appreciatively, her brown eyes darting from his biceps to his chest, then down to the bulge in his boxers.

Cana sighed. With nimble fingers, she pulled off the bikini-top she wore, a rather small blue bra beneath. That came off as well, and her breasts spilled free. They were perfectly rounded and extraordinarily perky, topped with rosy nipples that were just begging to be nipped at.

She gripped the waistband of her trousers tightly, and dragged them down her legs, revealing a matching pair of blue panties. Cana yanked those down as well, revealing her snatch - shaven, aside from a small patch of brown curls on her mound.

“Alright.” she said, kicking her clothes in a curtain as well. “Get rid of those,” Cana said, pointing at his boxers. “And we can get started.”

“With pleasure.” Sasuke said.

With a firm  _yank_ , he pulled his boxers down - his flaccid member flopping down his leg.

Cana’s eyes widened.

“H-holy shit…!” she blurted, without thinking, the tips of her ears turning pink. “You’re huge!”

Okay. Okay.

Even soft, Cana knew that Sasuke was easily (by at least six inches) the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was as thick as a lead pipe, hanging down his legs to past his mid thigh.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” he said.

“Erm… u-uh… wow.” Cana said, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. “Y-you know… normally, I’d start with a blowjob…” she said. “But… you wouldn’t mind if we skipped that, would you?”

“Not at all.” Sasuke said. “Tell you what?” He said, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ll let you control things for now. What position and so on.”

Cana swallowed a lump in her throat was felt the size of a ball of lead. “Alright…” she murmured. Cana thought it over for a moment. Really, she was… intimidated (and a little) scared of his size, but… she was intrigued as well. In the end, she decided on- “Cowgirl.” Cana said.

“Alright.” Sasuke said. Gently, he laid himself down on the mattress. Cana stooped down as well, gently straddling his hips - her warm thighs on either side of his still soft member. She reached down, mildly horrified to find out that her fingers couldn’t wrap around the entirety of his thick shaft, but only about three-quarters. She gave him a few tentative strokes, and soon his member rose to life, blood pumping through the oversized appendage - until it was poking excitedly against her leg, smearing precum against her tanned skin.

Cana took a deep breath, as she hovered over him. “Do you think you could… um… eat me out a bit first?” she asked.

“Sure,” Sasuke said.

Cana swiftly repositioned herself, climbing up his body until her snatch was hanging above his mouth. He leaned his head up, and went to work with his tongue, slipping it into her folds, working her over.

The purpose of this was simple - to get herself wet enough to take his considerable girth. Cana honestly wasn’t interested in being torn in half by his sheer size, and besides, a little foreplay had never hurt anyone. And Sasuke was  _good_ at foreplay… but then again, with twenty seven wives, she was sure he ate more pussy in a single day than most men did in their entire lives.

Soon, she was sopping wet, Sasuke lapping at her folds with the skill of a professional.  _‘Fuck…’_ Cana thought, her fingers on either side of his head, hands spread out and pushing against the mattress for support.  _‘I’m… oh fuck…’_ She quickly pulled herself up once more, unsheathing his tongue from her slit before she could cum.

“Ready?” Sasuke said, up at her expectantly, his lips shiny with her juices.

“Yeah…” Cana murmured.

Once more, she straddled his hips, his erect member poking at her thigh. Drops of her honey fell onto his shaft, as she held herself up above him. Gently, she crouched down - until the tip of his member was pressing against her folds, Cana letting out a groan at the contact.

She steeled herself, screwing her brown eyes closed.

And then, she  _slammed_ herself down.

Some sort of awful sound tore from her through, a mix between a moan, a groan, and a scream. Cana doubled over as if someone had driven a knife into her gut,  falling down onto Sasuke’s chest, her body shivering.

It was…

It was…

So…  _deep_ inside of her.

She could hardly breath. What was this feeling - of fullness, of being complete? She couldn’t describe it. How could she? It was so wondrous, so amazing. Every wriggle of her hips sent shivers of pleasure shooting up her spine… and every twitch of his member inside of her made her vision go white for a second.

“Oh… oh fuck…” Cana ground out.

Sasuke chuckled, one of his hands gently rubbing up and down her back. “Still having doubts on whether I can keep my wives satisfied?” he asked, although the question was rhetorical.

Cana didn’t even hear what he said. All she could hear was blood pumping in her ears. Gently, her hands resting on his muscled chest, she rose her hips back up - inch after inch of his member leaving her snatch, until just the mushroom head was left within. And then, once more, she  _slammed_ herself down.

“ _Oh…!_ ” Her head rested directly above his - long, brown hair falling in a curtain around his face. Her brown eyes were half-lidded, her lips parted slightly, her cheeks rosy.

She couldn’t stop herself.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t help it. Again and again, she rose her hips back up - and again, she slammed herself down. It was such an intoxicating feeling, of his cock entering her, that she did it again and again and again and again, until her hips were a mere blur, thick claps of his thighs against hers echoing throughout the room.

And her moans. She could hear them now - so hoarse, bouncing off the walls, filled with ecstasy and lust and want and need, and a thousand other emotions she couldn’t name.

Sasuke chuckled.

Cowgirl was a poor choice on Cana’s part. In this position, he really didn’t have all that much control over the pleasure he could give her - so either it could be relatively weak (which, even then was mind blowing), or completely out of this world for the poor girl impaled on his cock. And in this case, it seemed to be the latter.

By now, her chest was pressed against his,  breasts rubbing up and down against his pectoral muscles. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arms gripping the sides of the thin mattress tightly as she bounced up and down on his impossibly massive cock. She had to dip her head down and sink her teeth into the top of the mattress, or else her screams and moans would alert the rest of the guild to their backroom activities.

Sasuke…

Okay. Sasuke could admit, that for the first time in a while, he felt…  _alive_ .

Maybe, he had missed this. In the year since he had settled down in Konoha, he hadn’t achieved another conquest - unless you counted some wench in a backend brothel, that he left twitching and moaning on the bed, completely out of their mind. He had been… faithful to his wives, he supposed, although they didn’t really care so long as he dumped a nice hot load into her wombs every now and then.

But he really had missed this feeling. Of slipping his cock into a fresh pussy, of hearing a  _new_ girl’s moans. He loved the quirks of his wives, but what he really loved was learning the quirks of a new girl as well. Like, the way she seemed to be whispering brands of alcohol in an attempt to keep herself quiet, or the way her tanned, sweat-soaked skin seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the room.

Needless, to say, his mood had been lifted.

He still missed his wives, of course. But… as had been the case ever since he had begun his conquests, finding a new cunt to fuck and unload into had always been a good way to soothe his sorrows. He had done it with Karin to sate his bruised ego after his ‘defeat’ to Anko, when she had made him cum in a scant few minutes. And really, he had gone on a tear after he had so thoroughly lost to Mei… when the busty Mizukage had literally fucked him unconscious. He remembered how pissed he had been, and his next conquest, Konan,  had suffered the brunt of his anger, considering he had broken her after only a single night.

All was right in the world.

Cana had cum… four, maybe five times. At this point, her pussy just tightened around his cock again and again, and her near constant moans and groans were no help in determining how many times the busty brunette came. But, it was enough.

With a firm hand, he gripped her ass tightly - driving her hips down flat against his thighs, and holding her tightly there. A beat. Then another. And another. And then, he  _came_ , shooting an absolutely massive load deep inside of Cana - wave after wave of his seed bursting through her cervix and flooding her womb.

She moaned and came on top of him, bucking her hips in need, her teeth tearing chunks out of the mattress as she tried to mute her screams.

After a minute, maybe two, he was spent. He didn’t move to unsheath himself, however, and instead remained inside of her.

Sasuke felt… content.

Cana recovered five, ten minutes later, her face sweaty, her breaths coming fast and furious.

“Wow…” she said. “That was just… wow.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I’d love to go another round,” he said. “But we should probably head back.”

Cana panted. “You… you head back.” she said. “I’ll catch up with you.”

“Alright,” Sasuke said.

With a squelch, he pulled out of her - great globs of his seed sloshing out of her. She slid off of him, rolling to the side and curling up into a ball, twitching every now and then.

Sasuke climbed to his feet. He used the mattress to wipe his member down the best he could. And then, he dressed, pulling on his clothes. Cana let out a moan. Sasuke chuckled as a particularly large chunk of his cum spilled from slit, falling to the floor with a soft  _thud_ .

“Don’t take too long.” he told her.

And then, he pulled the door open, stepping out. He promptly closed it behind him, leaving Cana to her own devices.

Cana bit her lip, her cheeks flushed.

_‘Fucking Erza…’_ she thought, her brown eyes half lidded.  _‘Lucky bitch.’_

Now, that the euphoria of sex was slowly fading away, she was slowly coming to realize what had happened. Maybe… twenty minutes had passed, and here she was, a moaning and groaning mess whilst Sasuke had just walked out of here as if nothing had happened.

“Alright…” Cana murmured to herself. “Maybe he  _can_ take care of all of those wives of his.”


	3. Fairy Tail 2

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, an expression of mild irritation on his face.

_‘Damn thing,’_ he thought staring into the mirror. Or, more specifically, his left eye - which was as black and as inky looking as ever. Not even a hint of violet to be found, nor a trace that his rinnegan had _ever_ been there.

He knew it wasn’t gone. He could still feel it’s power swirling around, lying in wait, waiting for… something. Perhaps the jump between dimensions had strained it, he hypothesised. His chakra levels had stabilized - really, he was feeling better than ever, so that was the only reason he could come up with. Although he had gotten better at using his rinnegan without losing it’s powers… clearly, _that_ ability was a lot more taxing than Amenotejikara or utilizing any of his paths.

Still, it could be worse. He still missed his many wives, that was for sure. Naruko’s blue eyes, Sakura’s silky hair, Tsunade’s massive tits… he missed them, all of them, _everything_ about them. But, he had Erza. He was still riding the high of fucking yet another woman - that Cana girl - and really, he wasn’t feeling all that bad.

Especially right about now.

He glanced down, at the red blob of hair that was bobbing up and down on his lengthy cock. Erza was more than happy to give him an early morning blowjob, a bright grin on her face, her large breasts bouncing and jiggling in her excitement. She looked right at home, down on her knees before him, her lips stretched taut around his girth, her brown eyes full of complete and absolute love.

Sasuke reached a hand down, give her red head of hair an affectionate pat. “Use your tongue,” he said softly. Immediately, she added her tongue to the mix, the pink appendage lapping at the sides of his shaft. “ _There_ we go.” A sigh. “Just like that, Erza.”

She really was a little minx, Sasuke thought. Really, he couldn’t even fathom the idea of what he would have done in this world without her. He had… well, he’d gotten used to a certain level of luxury, to be completely honest. Life just didn’t feel right if he didn’t have a nice and tight pussy to fuck on a daily basis, and he could honestly say that a day was made better if he could give one of his wives a nice facial in the morning.

Erza didn’t have the subtle charm of Naruko and Sakura, the kinkiness of Anko, or the effortless beauty (well, she had that - but in a more ‘warrior woman’ kind of way) of a girl like Konan or Mei, but she made up for that - a thousand times over - with the sheer _enthusiasm_ she had. Anal, missionary, cowgirl, she didn’t care. So long as his cock was inside of her, she was one happy woman.

“I’m close.” Sasuke warned her.

Erza’s grin, if possible, grew even wider - an odd look considering her mouth was crammed full of meaty cock, but charming nonetheless. She really was an angel. An angel that was helplessly addicted to his cum, and preferred to take her showers in his jizz rather than water… but, still, an angel.

Once he was on the verge, she withdrew, a small string of spit connecting the engorged head of his member to her lips. Erza was more than aware of his intentions, and without Sasuke even having to ask, she obediently opened her mouth - sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke took a moment to soak in that wonderful sight. Then, he gripped the base of his throbbing member, and began to stroke himself slowly, directing the engorged purple head until it was just an inch or two away from her open mouth.

“Here it comes,” he announced with a groan, and not a second later, the first shot of his seed splashed onto her awaiting tongue. Then a second. A third, a fourth, and so on. Erza accepted it all with relish, her mouth slowly filling with his warm goo. He was spent after a minute or two, his cock going limp, falling against his thigh with a wet smack.

Erza gargled the cum in her mouth with a dumb grin on her face. She presented it to Sasuke, opening her mouth, moving aside her tongue so that he could see that she had drained every drop of his cum. And then, she swallowed it. It took her two, three gulps to get it all down, but she managed. Once again, she opened her mouth, showing him that _all_ of his massive load had been gratefully consumed.

“Good girl.” Sasuke said affectionately, rubbing her head. Erza beamed up at him, staggering to her feet - wobbling slightly as his cum sloshed inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bust against his bare chest.

“Do you think we could just… relax a bit, before we go downstairs?” Erza asked, her voice soft and subtle. Her head was resting on his chin, her red hair rubbing up against his cheek. She really, _really_ wanted to savor these moments. Sure, she was on friendly terms with her sister-wives… but she didn’t get that much time with _just_ him. Maybe it was a little selfish, considering he had to be ripped from his home for it to happen, but still.

“Of course.” Sasuke said. A pause, as she leaned in for a kiss - Sasuke pulling his head back. “Maybe… wash your mouth out first?” He said, noting the strings of his cum still present on her tongue.

Erza blinked, before flushing slightly. “Sorry!” she said, darting over to the sink in the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth out as quickly as she could - and even gave her teeth a brush for good measure.

By the time she walked back into the bedroom, Sasuke was already lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a pensive look on his face. Erza grinned, before crawling onto the mattress as well. His arms wrapped instinctively around her thin frame, and her head came to rest against his chest, one of her hands playing with his flaccid cock while the other toyed with his hair.

It was quiet, for a moment. Erza was fixated on the beat of his heart - so strong, so steady, so warm. She smiled, snuggling up against her man, unable to fathom how she had lived for so long without him.

But… she had something to ask, now that she had thought about it.

“Master,” Erza whispered, her gaze traveling upwards from his beautiful cock to his equally beautiful face. “Are you going to go… collecting again?”

Sasuke’s lips formed a thin line. “What do you mean by that?” he asked.

She giggled, loving the way his breath fanned out against her ear. Any of her guild mates would have balked at _Erza_ of all people giggling… but, she felt so happy around Sasuke, so open, that it didn’t even register with her.

“I mean, are you going to start getting more wives again?” Erza asked.

Sasuke pursed his lips together, carefully considering her question. She wasn’t idle in the silence - still playing with his cock, eying the magnificent, half-hard tower of meat as if it was a gift from the kami themselves.

“I think wives is a little far.” Sasuke said. “But… it never hurts to… for lack of a better way to phrase it, _conquer_ a few more girls.” He smirked. “What do you think?”

“What?” Erza said, grinning. “You think I’m going to turn down the opportunity to see _my_ stud get some pussy?” She leaned up, licking his ear teasingly. “I’ll admit - I love having you all to myself, but I kind of miss the threesomes… and the foursomes… and the orgies…”

“Hmm.” Sasuke said. “Alright, it’s settled then. Until my rinnegan is back… let’s see how many of your guildmates I can bag.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Erza asked.

Another pause. “How about that blue haired girl… Juvia, right?” Sasuke said. “She had a _really_ nice ass.”

“I don’t know… she’s kind of… sort of… completely obsessed over Gray.” Erza said. “Not that I’m any better… but still, it’s going to make it difficult.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I think I already have an idea in mind…” he murmured. “After all, I’m not looking to make her my wife… I’m just trying to get into her pants.”

Erza blinked. “What are you thinking, Master?”

His smirk widened. “How do you feel about a little gloating?” Sasuke said. “Maybe… talking about how well you can please me, about how aroused you make me. If she’s as obsessed with that Gray guy as you say she is… I’m sure she’s looking for _any_ way to up her game for him. It wouldn’t be that hard to convince her to get some ‘lessons’ from us, now would it?”

“Lessons?” Erza asked.

“Think about it.” Sasuke said. “Convince her that men prefer experienced women over the ‘virgin’ stereotype. Tell her that both of us can teach her how to please Gray. And, for the hell of it, we _could_ teach her some tricks. Could be fun, I suppose.”

Erza nodded. “Sounds perfect, Master.” she said.

“After her…” Sasuke continued. “I’m thinking that blonde girl. Lucy. She’s not Tsunade or anything, but there’s no way in hell I could deny a titjob from her.”

The redhead beamed. “That won’t be that tough, Master.” Erza assured him.

“Oh?”

Erza’s grin hadn’t faltered for an instant. “I can tell that Lucy has the hots for you,” she said. In her mind, who _wouldn’t_? “She’s always had a thing for the bad boy type… a little flirting, a little sake, a good tease, and I bet you could have her by tonight if you wanted.”

Sasuke smirked. “Let’s go with Juvia first, I think.” he said. “More of a challenge, I’d think.”

“If you say so, Master.” Erza said. She smiled happily, rubbing her cheek against his chest almost dreamily. “We should really, _really_ be getting downstairs now…” she mumbled. “The others might be getting worried. But, I’m sure we have time for one more thing. What do you think?”

Sasuke smirked.

He didn’t even have to move his hands - with a tug, he lifted her up, and with sheer strength, twisted her body around so that both of her thighs were settled on either side of his face. Her dripping wet pussy was angled above him, and without further interlude, he _attacked_. Erza moaned as his tongue slipped into her depths, the redhead realizing that Sasuke had arranged them into the classic sixty-nine position. With a grin on her face, she went to work on his cock, one of her hands pumping it at the base while she took the swollen head into her awaiting mouth.

Erza had really perfected the blowjob - turning it almost into an art form of sorts. Long hours, _days_ even, down on her knees before her ‘Master’ had given her an expertise that only a scarce few of his wives could claim. She had learned everything about his cock, having worshipped every glorious inch of it with her tongue and mouth, with her hands, with her tits, and pussy, and ass… _everything_.

Sasuke was no different. He never slacked, no matter which of his wives he was with - from Tsunami to Rias, he would give it his all. He explored their bodies. Thoroughly squeezing and teasing everything from Tsunade’s massive tits to Konan’s firm and supple ass. He made _sure_ they knew how much he loved them with every thrust into their hot and wet pussies, with every load he sprayed on their face and breasts, or shot deep into their belly.

Interestingly enough, the next ten minutes or so were… relaxing. Sasuke idly licking at Erza’s sopping wet snatch, and yet sending the redhead into brief convulsing sessions as he hit her sweet spot. Erza merely bobbed her head up and down on his engorged member, her hands either pumping him at the base or teasing his balls.

They came at the same time. Erza gulping down a second of Sasuke’s loads, Sasuke greedily drinking down Erza’s tangy juices as they came sloshing down her canal.

Both of them went still, Erza resting her cheek against Sasuke’s half erect shaft, while her husband held his mouth open, still collecting the drops of her honey that would fall into his mouth.

“Ready to go down?” Erza asked, her voice rather shaky.

“Sure.” Sasuke said.

Of course, they weren’t going to go down stairs, smelling of sex, their hair sweaty, Erza’s lips shiny with her man’s cum, Sasuke’s shiny with his wife’s juices - and that wasn’t mentioning the looks they kept giving each other, as if to plainly say that ‘we just had sex!’

So, they took a shower. Not a sexual one - but, it was intimate nonetheless. They spent a good quarter of their time beneath the running water simply intertwined with one another, kissing deeply. Sasuke was given the honor of properly soaping up Erza’s luscious breasts, while the redheaded mage took it upon herself to give Sasuke’s cock a good cleaning, considering it was coated in her dried juices and saliva.

By the time they were out of the shower, the both of them were sparkling clean. A quick _Fuuton_ jutsu blew the dust off of some of Erza’s towels, and they used them to dry off. “So,” Sasuke began, leaning against the bathroom wall. “How do _you_ think we should go about seducing that Juvia girl?” he asked. “I know I said I have a plan… but, I do appreciate a second opinion.”

Erza smiled. Currently, she was trying to fix her hair, running a brush through her red mane in an attempt to marshal it into something presentable. She had let it grow during her time in Konoha… and although, in her opinion, it looked more beautiful that way - although it did require a bit more upkeep than it used to.

“Well… I think the idea itself is solid.” Erza said. A green towel was wrapped loosely around her body, although it hugged her bust and ass in a way that seemed almost unnatural. “Juvia, I’m sure, could be convinced the way you suggested, so long as we make _sure_ she thinks it will help her get Gray. We’ll have to be careful about it, Master. It’s best to let me lead in with it - she’ll likely be a bit more hospitable to the idea if she hears it from me.”

Sasuke nodded. “That makes sense.” he said. “Almost done?”

“Getting there,” Erza said. “Just…” One brush of her hair. “...a…” Another brush. “Longer!” Finally, she managed to untangle her hair, allowing it to fall down her back in a red curtain. “There we go,” she said happily, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. “Let’s get dressed, Master.” Erza chirped.

“Sounds good.”

They had gone to a store the previous day, to pick up some simple attire for Sasuke to wear. Even if he could wash and then clean his clothes with a simple combination of _Suiton_ and _Katon_ jutsus… he wasn’t intent on wearing the same outfit for however long he was going to be in Fiore. So, Erza had taken him to a clothes shop, having gotten some money from her guild, and they bought him half a dozen pairs of trousers and shirts. Nothing flashy, but just simple things that would hold him over for their stay here.

He pulled one of those outfits on, an unstyled black shirt and a pair of blue pants. They were a little tight - he was sure that was Erza’s doing for some reason… considering they had fit well when he had tried them on, but _mysteriously_ , when he put them on back at the house, they tended to hug his body a little tighter. As if someone had decided to trade the originals in for a slighter smaller pair, so that _someone_ could sneak looks at their husband’s ass in those smaller pants.

_‘No anal for her tonight.’_ he thought, shrugging them on with a mild grimace on his face. Once he was dressed, her turned to see that Erza had used that Requip (now that she had it back) magic of hers to change into her normal outfit, a blue skirt and a metal chestplate with a small cross emblazoned across the front.

She put her hands on her hips. “Ready, Master?” Erza asked, a soft smile curling her lips. She looked positively radiant - and with the sun’s dim rays passing through the window and illuminating her face, it only added to the effect. Her brown eyes twinkled as she stared at the man she called ‘Master’ so affectionately, the endless depths filled with a thousand undefinable emotions.

Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from smiling, previous worries about too tight pants vanishing upon the sight of his ravishing wife standing before him. “I am.” he said.

They linked arms, Erza resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. The couple made their way out of the Fairy Hills manor without much event. They had slept in late, after all, and it seemed that most if not all of the dormitory’s occupants had long since departed for the guildhall.

When they were finally clear of the building, and stepping out into the light, Sasuke had to blink several times - momentarily taken back by the sun’s blinding rays.

It was an almost ethereal day. Konoha had its fair share of sunlight… but in Magnolia Town, the sun seemed to be a limitless source of energy - bathing the city in its warm glow, it’s effects showing from the smallest blade of grass to the mighty buildings that dotted the landscape.

Fiore was truly a glamorous place. Konoha, Sasuke thought, still had a long way to go before it could reach this sort of beauty… at least, in his eyes.

Still arm in arm, the married couple walked down the staircase that descended down the hill. A few people, perhaps recognizing Erza, balked at them - mildly surprised (to say the least) to see the feisty redhead looking so enamored next to the tall, dark haired man that they had never seen before.

Not that they minded. Nor really cared, both of them long since used to be stared at - Sasuke by hopeless fangirls back in Konoha, and Erza by their male equivalent. Both of them were more interested in other things. Sasuke was still soaking in the vibrant world that he’d only been in a few days, while Erza was staring at… well, Sasuke. Even a year of exposure to him hadn’t dampered her affection, and she couldn’t honestly never stop finding new things about him that made her love ever stronger.

Their entrance to the guildhall was rather quiet. Although they were rather… well, suffice to say it, ‘obvious’ people - sticking out like a sore thumb in a room full of ordinary people - it seemed that the guild members of Fairy Tail were busy with others things. Like drinking. And eating. And talking so loudly that Sasuke cringed slightly as his ears were assaulted, although Erza merely smiled happily, right at home in the warm tavern.

Sasuke’s eyes flitted about the place, his keen gaze set on seeking out that head of blue hair. But… Juvia was nowhere to be found. He clicked his teeth. _‘Later,’_ Sasuke decided, as Erza lead him to a table where Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were talking adamantly. _‘I’ll get her later.’_

\---

He had to be honest, it was nice being back… on the prowl. The hunt.

It was an Uchiha’s natural habitat, after all. To be a predator, to hunt their prey and to claim them. His ancestors would be proud, Sasuke was sure, although his mother was probably the exception to that. Over two dozen wives… he shuddered to think what Uchiha Mikoto would say to him if she were still alive today.

Unlike his ancestors, however, Sasuke’s hunt was a little different. Ancient Uchiha likely would have been stalking Senju or other assorted shinobi clans… or other Uchiha, as was custom. In this case, Sasuke was stalking a blue haired beauty with a tight ass, and who was consequently addicted to the one person who could resist her… obvious advances.

Still, it was all the better. Sasuke wasn’t the… stealing away type. If Juvia and Gray were actually dating, that would be a different story - but for now, it seemed that was a long, _long_ way off. Plus, he just really couldn’t resist Juvia’s appeal. That blue hair… those supple curves… the way her voice could sends shiver down his spine… fuck, if he was a lesser man, he would have long since bent her over a table and had his way with her.

But thankfully, he _wasn’t_ a lesser man. Ladies’ man or not, he doubted he could ever successfully woo Juvia away from Gray - not without plenty of time, which he didn’t have. A little… dubiousness was required to get into her pants, though Sasuke had never professed any sense of honor when it came to acquiring, for lack of a better way to phrase it, another notch in his rather lengthy belt of conquests.

Erza, being his ever loving wife, and always, _always_ willing to go along with what he had planned - was more than complicit in the plan. In fact, just as she had suggested, Sasuke allowed her to truly begin it.

So, while he went and got himself a drink at the bar, Erza struck up a conversation with Juvia.

Juvia tilted her head to the side curiously, her dark blue eyes lighting up slightly. “Juvia thinks you seem very happy with your husband, Erza.” Juvia said, nodding rather sagely (in her opinion).

Erza beamed. “I am,” the redhead said, taking a sip from a mug of ale. “Say - ever since I’ve been gone, has Gray… you know…?”

Juvia seemed to deflate before her very eyes. “Gray-sama still doesn’t like Juvia the same way Juvia does him…” she mumbled rather weakly, her blue hair obscuring her shadowed features.

“A pity.” Erza said. “Maybe a little drink will help,” she insisted. “Gray isn’t around to see if you get drunk, or anything like that.”

Juvia bit her lip. “Okay,” she said. “Juvia thinks that some alcohol would… um… help with Juvia’s sorrow.”

Erza beamed. Soon, the blue haired girl had downed not one, not two, but three mugs of shimmering brown ale. Juvia hiccupped, much more novice to drinking than the rest of the guild. Her cheeks were looking a little pink, as well. Erza suspected that the batch of ale they’d been given was a little stronger that the ordinary.

“So,” Erza began, as Juvia started on her fourth mug. “What have you tried to you know… get with Gray?”

Juvia paused. “Well, Juvia’s made sure that Gray-sama knows how much Juvia loves him!” she said, beaming.

“And… that’s all?” Erza said.

She blinked. “Did… did Juvia not do enough?” Juvia asked, her big blue eyes blinking so innocently that Erza internally squealed.

Erza tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips together. “Well… maybe Gray is just afraid that you won’t be… good enough.”

“Good enough?” Juvia practically screeched. “How could Juvia not be good enough? She does everything for him! She-”

Erza cut her off with a pointed look. “Perhaps, I should have phrased that a little better,” the redhead admitted. “Maybe, I should say that Gray is afraid you won’t be… experienced enough. In the bedroom, I mean.”

Juvia blinked once more. “Well… well, Juvia thought that Juvia didn’t really have to be experienced.” she said. “Juvia thought that… well, Juvia could just lie there, and Gray-sama could have his way with her.”

The redhead chuckled. “That’s not how sex works, Juvia.” Erza said, smiling slightly. “It’s a give and take sort of thing. Both parties have to contribute, otherwise Gray just won’t be satisfied with you.”

Juvia once again, seemed to deflate. “Juvia… Juvia- can’t be bad for Gray-sama…” She was still for a moment, her face obscured. Suddenly, she jumped up, startling Erza by grabbing the redhead on the shoulders, her blue eyes feral. “How can Juvia be better for Gray-sama?” Juvia said. “Juvia _has_ to be better for Gray-sama!”

“Well… I’d imagine you wouldn’t want to just go and sleep with a bunch of men,” Erza said, trying to stop herself from grinning. “So… hmm.” A pause. “I suppose that… if you want… my husband and I could give you some lessons.”

“Lessons?” Juvia asked, her grip tightening on Erza’s shoulders. “But… wouldn’t Gray want Juvia to be… unspoiled?”

Erza smiled. “A trope if I’ve ever heard one.” she said. “Men like the _idea_ of an ‘unspoiled’ woman… but, really, you’ll want some experience if you’re going to wow Gray with your goods.” She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “Would you like for me to call my husband over here, and we’ll see if he wants to help you?”

There was a long pause. Juvia’s face twisted ever so slightly, as if she were fighting an internal war - as to whether experience or purity was the better option. Purity hadn’t gotten her anywhere. The most she’d gotten… friendship? If that.

Erza kept her face smooth as stone, her brown eyes boring into Juvia’s blue ones. There was no point in pushing it, Erza thought. Juvia would either want to do it, or not.

It seemed in the end, that a thirst for experience had won out over the desire to keep her purity. Juvia bit her lip, before giving Erza a nod. “Alright. Juvia says… alright.”

“Excellent.” Erza said. She turned her head slightly, catching Sasuke’s eye from across the room - the black haired Uchiha having meandered in the corner, sipping at a glass of water while observing their conversation from afar. Once their gazes were locked, Erza gave him a small nod, the redhead beaming as a smirk curled her husband’s lips.

Sasuke navigated his way across the room, carefully wiping his face blank.

“Did you need something?” he asked Erza, the ghost of a smirk playing on his face as husband and wife stared at each other.

“Juvia has a request here,” Erza said, patting the blue haired mage’s shoulder affectionately. “Now, hear her out before you say anything, Sasuke-kun. Don’t say no immediately.”

Sasuke nodded. “What is it?” he asked, turning towards Juvia.

Now that the man herself was standing before her, Juvia looked rather shy. It _was_ kind of embarrassing, what she was about to ask, even if Erza was completely on board with it…

Juvia swallowed. “U-um… Juvia- Juvia asks if you… you’d help me to-” Her voice drifted off.

Erza smiled. “Juvia wants you and I to help her out, by giving her some… sex lessons.”

“... sex lessons?” Sasuke muttered.

Juvia nodded, her ears pink.

He was silent for a moment. Erza was actually astounded by how well Sasuke sold it - his face the perfect mix of surprised and interested, the way his lips formed a thin line as if he were actually conflicted about it.

“Sure.” Sasuke said, shrugging nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t mind giving you some lessons, Juvia.”

Juvia beamed. “Juvia thanks you!” she cried, throwing herself forward at Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke smirked at Erza, who smiled right back at him.

_‘Perfect.’_ Erza mouthed.

Sasuke nodded. “How about you come to Erza’s room at about… eight?” he said, as Juvia took a step back, her grin having not faltered for even a millisecond. “We can get started then.”

“Juvia will be there!” Juvia said.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Erza’s shoulder, leading him and the redhead away from Juvia, leaving her to her own devices. “Great job,” he murmured, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Only for you, Master…” Erza whispered, quietly enough that no one aside from her husband could hear her.

Sasuke smirked. There was still a long while to go until eight, but honestly, there were plenty of ways to pass the time until his second conquest in Fiore.

\---

“Come on!”

“No.”

“You can’t just sit here and sulk in the corner!”

“I’m waiting.”

“For what?” Erza said in a harsh whisper. “For… three hours to pass, so you can go upstairs and fuck Juvia? It’s three hours, Sasuke-kun! Just come and talk at least a little. _Please_?”

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before relenting. “Fine,” he said gruffly, easing himself off of the stool he’d been sitting on for the past two hours. “But I’m not going anywhere near that Natsu kid, or the stripper.” Sasuke said. “I’ve had enough of those two for a lifetime.”

Erza chuckled. “Don’t worry, they should be in. Something about a boy’s night out, whatever the hell that is.”

_‘Probably a strip club.’_ Sasuke thought, although he decided not to confide that more than likely correct guess to his dear, dear wife.

Erza surveyed the tavern for a brief moment, before starting. Grabbing Sasuke by the wrist, she lead him to a table. Lucy was the only one sitting there, her legs folded beneath her, the blonde nursing what appeared to be a glass of wine.

“Erza!” Lucy said, smiling brightly as the married couple sat down on either side of her. “Sasuke-san! How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know, it’s been a chore getting readjusted.” Erza said, smiling as well. “Fiore is just… ridiculously different compared to Konoha.”

“How so?” Lucy asked.

“Well, the clothes are one thing. In Sasuke-kun’s world, pretty much everyone dresses rather conservatively. Here, though…” One glance around the tavern - packed to the brim with busty women in provocative clothing - was all Lucy needed to see her point. “Not to mention the people. There’s people in Konoha with different hair colors, but it’s mostly brown, black, and blonde. Here, it’s every color in the rainbow! I’d almost forgotten how colorful it was here.”

Lucy smiled. “Well, I’m glad to hear it’s nothing too serious.” she said serenely. “How about you been adjusting, Sasuke-san?” she said, turning to him. “Are you finding everything alright in Magnolia Town?”

“Like Erza said, it’s… different.” Sasuke said. “Not bad, though. The people aren’t… overly annoying, I suppose. The drink’s good.” he added, brandishing the mug of ale he was carrying.

Lucy cleared her throat, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “So, I… um… heard from Cana, that… that you have _more_ wives than just Erza?” Lucy said, her gaze flitting from Erza to Sasuke. “Is… is that right?”

“More wives is an understatement.” Sasuke said with a smirk.

Lucy stared at him. “How… how many?” she dared to ask.

He began to count on his fingers. “There’s Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Konan, Mei, Tsuna-”

“I think she gets the point.” Erza cut in, although she was smiling. “Let me just put it like this - we all knew what we were getting into, and we’re all very happy with the arrangement.”

Lucy blinked. “So, is it like one big… polygamous relationship?” she asked.

Sasuke and Erza exchanged a glance. “In… in a way.” Erza began, rather awkwardly, knowing how this was going to sound to her blonde guild mate. “You see, _he_ has other partners.”

Lucy blinked once more. “What do you mean by that?” she asked, frowning. “So… all of the girls stay faithful, but you let Sasuke-san go out and sleep with whoever he likes?” Lucy’s frown deepened.

“Pretty much.” Erza admitted. “He tended to stick to just us back in Konoha… but here, since it’s just me with him… he’s… erm… _fucked_ other women as well.”

“He has?” Lucy said. “Like… like who?”

“Who else knows that I’m not exclusive to Erza?” Sasuke asked, his smirk widening.

Lucy was silent for a moment, before realization dawned on her. _“Cana?_ ” Lucy said, her tone shocked.

“Speaking of which…” Sasuke murmured, sliding his chair back and standing up. He walked up to Erza, bending low so that Lucy was unable to hear what he was saying. “Talk me up. You said she likes me, right? Make sure of that. After Juvia, she’s next.” He leaned back, shooting Erza a smirk before departing.

Leaving Erza and Lucy at the table, Sasuke strode across the tavern, an aura of smugness surrounding him.

“Hey,” he said, sliding into the stool beside a certain busty brunette who had been avoiding him lately.

“Hey…” Cana said, her voice rather muted.

Sasuke smirked. “Feeling alright?” he said, his voice innocent - although both of them could detect the teasing undertone. “You look a little pale.”

Cana groaned. “Honestly?” she said. “A few guys came inside of me before you… no pun intended… came along. But, I haven’t met a guy who can make it leak out of me for going on two days now.” She pursed her lips together, blowing a curl of brown hair out of her eye. “I mean, it’s just… you’d think you have a pair of melons hanging beneath that monster you call a cock.”

Sasuke’s smirk slowly turned into a smile. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” he admitted, turning towards her. “You regret it?”

She blinked. “What?”

“Sleeping with me.”

Cana pursed her lips together. “Are you kidding me?” she said. “I’m not going to act like it wasn’t the littlest bit weird sleeping with Erza’s husband… but I can see why she married you.” She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Sasuke chuckled. “Two dozen wives and a couple years of practice can do that to you.” he said, taking a swig of his mug.

“I know you didn’t come over here to exchange pleasantries,” Cana said, although she was smiling still. “I’m not really in the mood for sex tonight.”

He smirked. “Hmm,” Sasuke said, although his pause to ‘think it over’ didn’t fool Cana in the slightest. “I seem to recall you saying the other night, that you liked starting off with a nice blowjob.” He looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips. “I was just thinking about how I was so cruelly robbed of that particular pleasure.”

“Oh… so you want me to suck you off, that’s it?” Cana said.

Was there any point in lying? “Pretty much.” Sasuke said.

Cana sighed. “Well… I probably came a half dozen times the other night… while you only came once. I suppose I should at least _try_ to close the gap there, no?” She downed the last of her ale, slamming the tankard down on the bar counter. “We can use the same room we used last time.” Cana said, standing up.

“Sounds good to me.” Sasuke said, standing up as well.

Within two minutes, they found themselves in the same room. Cana didn’t bother getting out the mat this time. Rather, the moment the door closed behind them and the light flicked on, she was already down on her knees in front of him. Her slim fingers hooked in the waistband of his trousers, and she jerked them - and his boxers - down.

Cana licked her lips. “It’s bigger than I remember…” she mumbled, gripping the base of his member and lifting it up, peering into the slit. Cana leaned forward, circling the mushroom head almost lovingly with her tongue. _‘It tastes better, too.’_ she thought, rubbing her thighs together.

She didn't take it into her mouth - if anything, it seemed as if she was inhaling. Cana bobbed her head up and down, her skillful tongue running along the sides of his thick shaft.

Sasuke let out a groan.

And twenty minutes later, when Sasuke came back into the main tavern smirking, and Cana wobbling slightly on her feet, Erza knew _exactly_ what they had been up to.

Once Sasuke had sat back down at the table, Erza scooted closer to him. She subtly grabbed his crotch beneath the table. “You'd better have more for later.mister…” Erza murmured into his ear.

Sasuke smirked. “No worries about that.” he whispered right back. “How's Lucy coming along?”

“Oh, she likes you.” Erza said, still whispering. “It'll be a cinch to get into her pants, I guarantee it.”

“Good.” Sasuke said.

\---

Juvia showed up exactly at eight, an eager little smile on her face. All the things that Sasuke and Erza could teach Juvia! Gray-sama was going to be so, _so_ impressed, Juvia was sure of it.

She knocked.

In less than a minute, Erza answered the door… wearing nothing but a skimpy set of lingerie that clung to her curves like a second skin.

Before Juvia could react, Erza had pulled her inside of the room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed… naked. And more than erect from what Juvia, could see which was a lot considering his sheer size.

“Let's get started “ Sasuke said. “Strip her.”  
  
---


	4. Fairy Tail 3

_ Juvia showed up exactly at eight, an eager little smile on her face. All the things that Sasuke and Erza could teach Juvia! Gray-sama was going to be so, so impressed, Juvia was sure of it. _

_ She knocked. _

_ In less than a minute, Erza answered the door… wearing nothing but a skimpy set of lingerie that clung to her curves like a second skin. _

_ Before Juvia could react, Erza had pulled her inside of the room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed… naked. And more than erect from what Juvia could see, which was a lot considering his sheer size. _

_ “Let's get started “ Sasuke said. “Strip her.” _

Erza grinned.

It wasn’t her typical grin - the one she wore when she was down on her knees, or on her back, or on her stomach, or… well, you get the idea. It was a… different smile. One that she hadn’t worn in over a year.

There was just something about Sasuke finally returning to his  _ roots _ , finally returning to what he did best, and that was conquering women. It was so hot to the poor redhead, hot enough that her snatch felt as if it was on fire and that Sasuke had definitely been forced to keep her ‘preoccupied’ the second they had come up here to wait for Juvia’s arrival. It might seem odd that she  _ wouldn’t _ be put off, or offended by the prospect of Sasuke bringing another woman into the bedroom… but there was just something about it. Watching her husband dominate and seduce another girl was just so erotic, and the fact that it was her friends in her world instead of initially unknown girls in a new world just made it better for her.

The redhead kicked the door closed behind her, bouncing with every step, giddy with excitement. Sure, Cana had been seduced before Juvia - but Erza hadn’t really gotten to  _ enjoy _ that one. She hadn’t seen it at all. All she had gotten to do was watch Cana and Sasuke slip into the back, and to suck the crusted and dried juices off of Sasuke’s cock later.

But now, she got to see Juvia in all of her glory - for Erza knew that a woman was most beautiful when she was impaled upon her Master’s glorious cock.

There was a tint of pink to Juvia’s cheeks. “What is… what is Erza doing to Juvia?” the poor girl squeaked, as Erza seized the hem of Juvia’s shirt and pulled it up and over her head - revealing the soft, baby blue colored bra she wore beneath it.

“It’s alright, Juvia.” Erza whispered into her ear, not so subtly grabbing Juvia’s bust and giving it a light squeeze. “Master and I are going to take good care of you.”

_ ‘Master?’ _

“We are, aren’t we?” Erza called to Sasuke - as the redhead swiftly, and skillfully disposed of Juvia’s pants, yanking them down her thighs. “I mean, we did agree to give her some advice on how to seduce Gray, didn’t we?”

“I suppose.” Sasuke said, eying Juvia’s matching baby blue panties with no little amount of lust. “What do you propose then?” Juvia could see his cock - as erect as ever, jutting up from his crotch, veins and muscles throbbing along the incredible length. It was longer than she could have ever even begun to imagine a man’s genitalia could be.

“Come and help me out, Master!” Erza said. “I don’t want to do all the work myself.”

He chuckled. “Alright.” Sasuke said, standing up. Erza had begun to gently stroke Juvia’s legs, fingers inching towards her thighs, and yet the blue haired woman seemed not to notice. Her eyes were more focused on Sasuke - more specifically, his cock, her gaze watching as it bounced up and down, the dark haired Uchiha walking up to her with a smirk playing on his lips.

She was so sure that he was going to kiss her - but she wasn’t sure whether to retreat or not. Juvia settled for closing her eyes, and sucking in her lips.

He didn’t kiss her.

Juvia opened her eyes, to see that the positions had been shifted - Erza was in front of her, kneeling, and Sasuke was instead brushing against her back. She shuddered, for Erza had moved her touch entirely from Juvia’s legs, instead rubbing her thighs, even teasing the edges of her panties every now and then. Sasuke had wound his hands around her thin waist, his tongue circling the crook of her neck lazily, his head occasionally dipping down in order to sensually suckle her pale skin.

“Something very important,” Sasuke half-hissed, half-whispered into her ear. “Is to be just as into what’s going on as your partner is. No man wants some limp doll to fuck - an active sex partner is a much better one.”

“Wh- What should Juvia do, then?” she asked.

Sasuke’s lips curled into a thin smile. “Lingerie is something any man can enjoy.” he said airily. “But… there comes a time when a woman should take them off. The sight of a woman taking off her bra, sliding down her panties… let’s just say that Gray will be  _ very _ erect from seeing it. Do you get my meaning?”

She swallowed. “Juvia has an idea of what you mean.” she said.

“Good.” He smirked. “Do it, then.”

Another, harsh swallow. Juvia slowly, carefully, precisely, reached her hands behind her back. Her fingers, shaking with nerves, fumbled with the clasp of her bra for a moment or two. There was a tense silence, Erza licking her lips as she continued to stroke Juvia’s thighs, Sasuke merely continuing to lazily nip at her neck.

There was the tiniest little  _ snap _ , as the clasp came loose. Juvia felt shy and… and  _ exposed _ , at the prospect of finally revealing her breasts in a situation like this - it was one thing in the hot springs, or a (mostly) non sexual situation like locker rooms, but here… in Erza’s bedroom, with the very real possibility of a threesome with the busty redhead and her husband… it was a frightening concoction of erotic and terrifying.

She stifled down whatever nervousness she was feeling, at least as much as she could. Juvia summoned her courage - and then, before it deserted her, she flung her bra away. Now, her breasts weren’t big enough to do something like  _ boing _ (Sasuke was sure Tsunade’s tits could have done so in a situation like that), but regardless, seeing those delicious peaks finally exposed was… well, let’s just say, if Sasuke was hard before it was nothing compared to what he was now.

Sasuke reached his hands forwards, and took her breasts into them. He gave them a squeeze - and Juvia squeaked, flinching backwards on sheer instinct, and coincidentally slamming right into Sasuke’s chest. He chuckled. His immense length had found itself sandwiched in between her thighs - the tip having actually stopped just an inch away from Erza’s lips. The redhead legitimately had to pull herself back, lest she dive at her Master’s cock and start sucking it then and there.

He began to grind himself against her, rubbing and caressing her breasts as a baker would dough, his cock sliding in and out of the thin space in between her thighs, Juvia whimpering and moaning at the combination of sensations. His hot breath was still cascading against her neck, and his spiky black hair was tickling her cheek.

“How’s it coming?” Sasuke asked. Juvia blinked, confused for a moment - but evidently, Erza wasn’t.

“She’s nice and wet, Master.” Erza chirped, still grinning like the little slut she was, her hands clasped in her lap. If Juvia was wet, then Erza was pouring - so the red lingerie she wore having completely soaked through to the point where a small puddle of her juices had begun to pool beneath her.

“Good.” he said.

They switched positions in the blink of an eye. Now, Sasuke was in front, Erza behind her - Juvia shuddering as Erza pressed her bust into her back, the redhead’s hands reaching around her torso and squeezing her breasts together almost playfully. Juvia squeaked, Sasuke chuckled, but only for a moment, for he had a schedule to keep. He dipped a hand down, nudged her panties to the side and sunk two fingers into Juvia’s weeping snatch.

“These are so fun to play with!” Erza said, giggling slightly, squeezing and moving them, tugging and pulling them up and down as if they were joysticks on a game controller. Sasuke steadily continued to finger Juvia, adding a third finger to the mix, doubtlessly in order to ready her for his ‘more than average’ size.

“Mmm… ahh… Juvia- Juvia feels strange.” she panted, her face flushed. She wriggled her hips - but the combination of Erza and Sasuke was too much, and even if she really had wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to get away. Erza continued to toy with Juvia’s tits, and Sasuke never even considered halting in his fingering of her sopping wet snatch.

A poor, inexperienced girl like Juvia stood no chance beneath the efforts of a pair like Sasuke and Erza. And before long, she came - oh, oh, she  _ came _ , shivering and shaking, her juices sloshing out over Sasuke’s hand as she let out a ragged moan that sounded so hot and yet so desperate at the same time.

Her legs shuddered, and her knees buckled. The only reason she didn’t fall flat on her face - well actually, the only  _ reasons _ , was because of Erza’s firm hold on her breasts, and Sasuke swiftly swooping up and catching her. Her head rested on his shoulder, Juvia moaning into the crook of his neck, her pussy lips quivering around his still sheathed digits.

Erza let go of Juvia’s tits. Sasuke eased her down onto her knees, and then drew himself up to full height. Juvia panted and moaned for a moment - but the instant she had recovered, the moment she raised her gaze, she accidentally brushed her nose against something  _ hard _ and yelped. She recoiled, and saw his cock, his glorious cock hovering in front of her face, the throbbing pole looking bigger than ever so close to her eyes.

She felt a movement at her side, and with a jolt, she realized that Erza had joined at her side.  _ ‘He has Juvia and Erza down on their knees before him…’ _ Juvia thought.  _ ‘And yet… it seems just like any other day for Sasuke.’ _

Erza had convinced Sasuke not to… well, not to ‘claim’ Juvia, not fully at least. Sure, he could shove his cock into her snatch, make her convulse with pleasure and turn her into a nice little warm hole to get himself off with, but he wasn’t  _ that _ cruel. What was he going to do, bring every girl that he broke back home with him to Konoha? And besides, he rather liked Juvia. She was funny, in an unintentional sort of way, with the third person thing and the puppy love she had for Gray.

So, instead, Sasuke had resolved to use that pretty little mouth of hers, and those juicy tits as well. He could settle for that.

“There’s two things that a guy will  _ always _ be down for.” Erza said, snapping Juvia from her cock-induced haze. “Blowjobs, and titjobs. And with melons like these?” She seized one of Juvia’s breasts, and squeezed. “Trust me, Gray will be begging for a nice titjob to start every day.”

“Is… is Erza sure?” Juvia asked.

Erza nodded. “Positive.” she said, beaming.

Juvia nodded as well, biting her lip.

“Let’s try a nice little combination.” Erza said. “First things first, Master, could you please get onto the bed? We’ll need a little more… leverage, if we want this to work.”

“Of course.” Sasuke said.

A moment later, the position was shifted once more - Sasuke was flat on his back, his cock jutting into the air. Erza and Juvia were crowded on either side of them, juicy tits hanging over his throbbing length, their heads so close that their foreheads were almost touching as they stared down at it.

“Now, you grab your tits like this.” Erza instructed, accordingly seizing her swinging breasts. Juvia followed suit. “Since there’s two of us, we sort of want to wedge his cock in between our breasts like this…” A little awkwardly, at least on Juvia’s part, they do exactly that. Two pairs of mouthwateringly plump breasts sandwiched around one cock, and yet the sheer size of Sasuke allowed him to remain poking out of the top of their combined cleavage. Globs of precum dripped down, one splattering against Juvia’s skin and causing her to shudder, the ones going down to Erza’s breasts being moulded against her skin like an old friend being welcomed. “Now… we rub them. Up and down, keep a steady rhythm - try to copy mine actually. We can take turns with the head, I think…”

Juvia’s face felt all hot - and yet she couldn’t deny how erotic the position they were in was. Two busty women wrapping their tits around one massive cock… their asses high in the air, owing to the way they had to stoop over, their pussies leaking juices onto the sides of the bed.

They… well, they rubbed. Up and down, just like Erza said, four big sweaty orbs trying (and failing) to tame the monstrous cock wedged in between them. Sasuke granted them the slightest of moans - and Juvia felt a fire in her chest, one that felt really, really  _ good _ , knowing that she had given this stoic man that kind of pleasure… at least, in turn with the help of Erza. She couldn’t  help but smile.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Erza was the first to go down on him - her silky mouth skillfully inhaling the section of his cock that wasn’t smothered by heavenly amounts of tits. Juvia couldn’t help but reflect on how  _ happy _ she looked. As if the very idea of her husband’s cock being in her mouth was a gift from the kami themselves.

She didn’t hog the member for too long though. She withdrew, a glob of precum clinging to her upper lip. Erza let out a very feminine giggle - actually startling Juvia. “Give it a try!” the redhead insisted, flashing her a grin, cum stuck to her teeth and all.

“Juvia will.” She sounded a little nervous, but again, she had quashed all of that anxiety down before. There was no point in putting it off - and so, before her mind could come up with more excuses on why she shouldn’t do this, Juvia took the plunge. She dunked her head down, and shoved Sasuke’s cock into her mouth, the poor blue haired woman gagging at first. She didn’t relent, and soon, her nose was pressing into Erza’s squishy breasts, Juvia whimpering as Sasuke’s member twitched.

This continued for a while. Erza and Juvia alternating between sucking on Sasuke’s cock, while the two continued to squish and rub their breasts against the bottom two thirds of it. A double blowjob and a double titjob from two busty women was a dream come true for any man - and even Sasuke could admit he was fairly happy with the results.

An unfortunate side effect of Sasuke having to keep Erza ‘preoccupied’ before Juvia showed up was him lasting a tad less time than he normally did. Not that Juvia or Erza minded - both of them dripping wet. Sasuke had actually taken to fingering both of them almost absentmindedly, his hands extended as wide as they could go, two fingers jammed into each of their slits and pumping away.

He actually prevented himself from cumming until it was Erza’s turn to suck on his shaft. Juvia was hopelessly inexperienced - and Sasuke most certainly didn’t fancy having her regurgitate his load all over his crotch. Not a fun thought. And so, when he came, it was with Erza working away at his cock. The first shot bulged out her cheeks, and she grinned around it, swallowing it down with ease. The second shot did the same, and the third- and so on.

She swallowed most of it down with relish. Of course, she saved some for her blue haired friend, not wanting Juvia to be left out of Sasuke’s delightful load. Juvia stared at Erza, almost curiously, as the Erza took in her husband’s orgasm.

Erza slipped Sasuke from her mouth, the instant he was spent.

And then, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Juvia’s. She didn’t give her a heaping handful of cum - just a taste, merely allowing a bit of Sasuke’s jizz to seep into her friend’s mouth. It was enough, and as Juvia willingly swallowed it down, she found herself perplexed by the taste, the consistency, the smell that still clung to her nose even after it was well on its way to her belly.

“Juvia likes.” she admitted. “Gray-sama will be better, but- uh…” Her face flushed. “Juvia likes.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” he said

Juvia nodded. “Are you two and Juvia going to do this again?” she asked.

“We’ll have to see.” Erza said. “Master and I taught you quite a bit already… but, we can’t go any further without… erm… taking your maidenhood.”

“Okay. Juvia understands.” she said.

Juvia smiled. “Juvia will… erm… see you two later.” she said, easing herself off of the bed. It took her a good moment to find her bra - and by the time she had re-clapsed it, Erza and Sasuke were already busy… with Sasuke being balls deep inside of a desperately horny Erza, who was screaming into the bedsheets. “Bye.” Juvia said, slipping her clothes back on, and scurrying out of the room, Erza’s calls of “Master! Master! Master!” following her.

\---

The next week in the world of Fiore passed by rather swiftly.

Of course, the usual, or at least, the ‘new usual’ happened. Erza and Sasuke spent their nights and mornings in ecstasy, the redhead forced into a variety of different positions that continued to push the boundaries of even her depraved mind. Cana was coerced into giving Sasuke a number of titjobs, blowjobs. They decided not to go through with another ‘session’ for Juvia… but, the blue haired woman had actually taken a liking to Sasuke. They weren’t romantic partners… but they were friends. Juvia actually started spending time with Sasuke and Erza when they were in the Fairy Tail tavern, and the three of them would spend hours on end regaling each other with tales of runaway cats and dangerous missions. The former coming mostly from Erza, from stories she had heard Naruko and Sakura tell about Sasuke’s younger days.

Unfortunately, this newfound friendship attracted some… attention.

Gray Fullbuster could honestly say that he didn’t distrust Sasuke. He didn’t trust him either, however, and that’s what lead to his current train of thoughts. Gray could admit he was jealous… but then again, a man popping out of nowhere, a girl like Erza dangling off his arm and what seemed to be everyone else in Fiore lining up after her… it was a little disconcerting for his male pride.

But right now, male pride wasn’t on his mind.

It made sense that he’d been spending time with Erza. They were husband and wife after all. But why was he spending so much time around Juvia? And why did she look so  _ happy _ around him? They seemed close. Closer than friends. As if they’d done…  _ things _ together, or at the very least Sasuke intended on doing exactly that.

Now, Gray wasn’t the most hotheaded of people. But when you were on a team with someone like Natsu, it tended to rub off on you, and well-

It caused him to do something very stupid… and potentially deadly, if Sasuke was a more vindictive man.

Erza had dragged Sasuke to a restaurant that she really wanted to try. They ate. She paid. Erza had to go run an errand or something, so Sasuke was left to walk back to Fairy Tail on his own, although the restaurant was fairly close to the guildhall, so there wasn’t any worries there.

Of course, he hadn’t been expecting to suddenly be encased in shockingly cold ice - shards of it brushing the top of his neck, all the way down to the sandals he wore. Sasuke blinked, a little confused.

Gray stepped forward, a smirk on his face. “You!” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. “I have a bone to pick with you!”

Sasuke sighed.

He didn’t move.

He didn’t blink.

For an instant, less than a second, his dark eyes shifted to crimson. And a bit of black fire appeared in his ice covered hand - no bigger than an orange in size.

Despite that, it was more than enough. Instantaneously, the ice seemed to melt away - and then evaporate, clouds of steam surrounding Sasuke for a moment as the potent flames of  _ Amaterasu _ removed the ice from his body.

Gray’s eyes widened.

Sasuke shifted, and suddenly, he was in front of Gray - seizing him by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him so close that Gray could see the whites of his eyes. “You’d better have a damn good reason for attacking me.” Sasuke murmured, his voice low.

Ironically enough, Sasuke had disposed of the ice technique so fast and so easily that the bystanders surrounding them hadn’t even noticed. For all they knew, it was just a mild disagreement between two gentlemen.

Gray scrunched his face up. “Why the hell are you hanging around Juvia, huh?” he said, his voice disdainful. “I know your type - and she’s… she’s not some kind of toy you can play with.”

Sasuke frowned. “... what?”

“You heard me!” Gray said, batting Sasuke’s hand away and taking a few steps back. He panted slightly, his cheeks flushed from anger. “Juvia is a nice girl. You- you’d better not… not-”

“Not what?” Sasuke said. “Ignore her? Treat her like she’s less than nothing?”

Gray took another step back. “What do you mean…?”

“I’m observant.” Sasuke said. “And even an idiot could notice the way Juvia feels about you. You come to… and you assume that I’m going out of my way to hurt her - even though you’ve been doing exactly that almost since the day you met her. She told me.” His lip curled. “I’m not going to hurt her, Gray. I can promise you that. But maybe before you find yourself concerned next time about  _ other _ people hurting her, you should think about what you’ve done to her yourself.”

He turned, and walked away. Gray was shocked still, following Sasuke’s back with his gaze until the Uchiha turned a corner and left.

Other than that brief incident, however, things were rather typical. Erza and Sasuke found no real opportunities to get Lucy into bed - that is, until about eight days after Sasuke’s arrival in Magnolia Town…

\---

Lucy was the kind of person who valued her privacy.

She  _ loved _ having her own apartment. The freedom to do what she want, when she wanted - it was exhilarating. If she wanted to waltz around naked, she could. If she wanted to whip out a sex toy while she was lounging on the couch, she was free too. If she wanted to put food in the refrigerator, it  _ wasn’t _ gone no less than fifteen minutes later.

Basically, the day she had first lived on her own had been the best day of her life.

Privacy, unfortunately, didn’t seem to extend to the members of Fairy Tail… and apparently, that didn’t go for their spouses either.

Lucy let out a happy sigh - her skin practically sparkling as she wound a towel around her curvaceous frame. Another towel was already wound around her head, sort of like a turban. Humming a happy little ditty under her breath, she practically skipped out of the bathroom, eyes closed and her lovely breasts jiggling with every step she took.

“That’s a sight I could get used to.” Sasuke murmured.

“Hey.” Erza said, giving Lucy a nod.

The blonde froze. Her eyes flitted from Erza, then to Sasuke - and slowly, a flush crept up her neck. Without Natsu here to hit with her patented dropkick, she wasn’t sure what to do… so, she settled what any anime woman would do.

She screamed.

Erza and Sasuke both cringed. “Not so loud!” Erza said testily. “It’s not our fault your spare key’s always in the same exact place.” She couldn’t help the smirk that played on her lips. “And it’s not our fault you always want to shower when we want to come over.”

Lucy frowned. She took a few steps forward - her tits jiggling and her towel waving around her thighs. She kept it clutched against her chest, and yet the bottoms slipped slightly, revealing slim thighs. “Why- why are you two here?” she asked, her cheeks flushed.

“What?” Erza said. “We can’t come to visit a good friend?”

Lucy’s flush deepened. “Well, I mean-” She took a good look down (half of her gaze being obscured by her massive cleavage). Then, Erza and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice how her eyes flitted to the Uchiha for a brief moment, and correspondingly causing her blush to deepen even further.

The married couple exchanged a glance.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sasuke asked.

“W-what?” Lucy said. “No, I-”

“Sasuke and I don’t want to make you feel unwelcome in your own home.” Erza said, cutting Lucy off, a small smile spreading across her face. “Here… let’s make you feel a little more comfortable, no?”

“What do you mean-”

Lucy didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence.

Erza and Sasuke stood up. The redhead merely snapped her fingers, and her Requip magic went to work, banishing her armor and replacing it with a simple pair of bra and panties. Sasuke pulled his shirt and trousers off with practiced ease, folding them up and gently setting them down.

Lucy balked. Again, her gaze flickered to Sasuke - eyes drifting over the muscles that crisscrossed his chest and biceps - and her face turned even redder, now resembling a tomato, with the way her cheeks were all puffed up.

They sat down once more. Erza hands curled up beneath her bust, emphasizing it. And Sasuke sitting in such a way that the bulge in his boxers (and he wasn’t even hard!) was more than noticeable, his flaccid member hanging over the space between his legs and dipping towards the floor.

“Now, isn’t that better?” Erza said, smiling widely. “Sit down, Lucy. No need to stand up in good company.”

Lucy shuddered. She sat down on the nearest object she could find, her legs shivering. Of course, being unattentive to her surroundings… she hardly noticed the way the towel rode up her thighs - to the point where her bald snatch was clearly visible to both Sasuke and Erza. And more importantly, the wetness that was glimmering in the folds of her towel was clearly visible to them.

Like husband, like wife, they both smirked at the same time.

Erza giggled. “Aww… Lucy,” she said. “Are you attracted to my dear little, Sasuke-kun?”

Lucy flushed not red, not pink, not crimson, but  _ vermillion _ . “N-n-n-!” the rest of the word wouldn’t form in her mouth.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke said. “Erza and I don’t mind a third wheel to join us,” He smirked. “Do we?”

“Of course not.” Erza said, a grin spreading across her face. “After all, the three of us are  _ all _ alone right now, aren’t we?” Her hand drifted over - and shamelessly, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her husband’s boxers, grasping his cock. It hardened near immediately, and Lucy  _ gasped _ as the bulge stood up, the fabric of his undergarment nearly tearing from the strain his erection was putting on it. Erza began to stroke him,  and Lucy couldn’t help but notice how the form of her hand seemed to pale in comparison to the sheer size of Sasuke’s cock.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little sex.” Sasuke said.

“Want to join?” Erza said. “We won’t mind, Lucy~! I promise. You can get every inch of this delicious, massive,  _ thick _ cock. Maybe not all to yourself, but trust me, even having it a thirtieth of the time is more than enough.”

Her face was beet red.

Because to be honest, she had been crushing on Sasuke for the past few days. What hot blooded female wouldn’t? He was cute. He was smart. He was full of sarcastic humor. And the fact that he had a girl like Erza hanging off of him only seemed to make him  _ hotter _ , the whole ‘wanting what you can’t have’ thing probably coming into play there.

But that wasn’t the case.

They were offering him up on a silver platter - they were offering that  _ cock _ . Right now, she could drop to her knees, pull back those boxers, inhale his member and they… they wouldn’t even mind.

She shuddered.

“I… I want to join.” Lucy murmured.

“Good.” Sasuke said. “How about you start by getting rid of those towels?”

She swallowed. And then stood, and slowly, carefully, her face still as hot as an oven - she unwrapped the towel. She allowed it to drop to the floor, her luscious breasts springing free, her entire body put on display for Sasuke to soak in - Erza noticing how his cock hardened even further in her hand. Lucy carefully undid the turban-like towel around her hair, allowing that to drop around, wet blonde locks falling in her eyes and down her back.

“Do I… do I look okay?”

Sasuke let out a breathless laugh. “You want to know something funny, Lucy?” he said, standing up - Erza letting go of his cock and climbing to her feet as well. “I wanted to take this slow.” He dragged his boxers down, stepping out of them. “I really,  _ really _ wanted to savour this.” There was a glint in his eye as he approached her, and yet, she couldn’t even fathom the idea of trying to move out of his way. “But I just can’t help myself.”

She yelped as he swooped her up. He didn’t pick her up - no, he half-shoved half-led her to the table. He pressed a hand into the small of her back, and forced her to bend over, her breasts slamming into the table, her head hovering only an inch away from the wood.

“Oh… oh, this is what a man could only  _ dream _ of.” Sasuke said. He had no shame in running his free hand over her delightful, round, heartshaped ass. So plump, so thick, and the way her asshole practically  _ winked _ at him made him so hard as to almost be painful. “Erza, get a look at this. She has you beat, you can’t deny that.”

Erza whined. “My tits are bigger, though!”

“I never said they were smaller.” Sasuke said, smirking. “But come on. I love breasts just like any other man, but sometimes, you just have to stop and appreciate an ass like this.” He groaned - gripping his erection and sliding it into her asscrack. His cock seemed to fit so well there, her cheeks nestling it safe and secure. He thrusted a little bit, and Lucy let out a shuddering groan.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Erza grinned, crouching down, watching the steady stream of juices that poured from Lucy’s snatch and onto the floor below her.

“I usually like to start with a nice, simple, cunt fucking.” Sasuke murmured. “But really, this ass is just too much, too  _ good _ to pass up.” He smirked. “And from the look of it-” He teased her asshole with a finger, and Lucy gasped. “- you just  _ have _ to be an anal virgin. Just my luck.” He let out a long sigh, drawing his hips back. “Erza, just the tip. I have an idea.”

“Yes, Master.” she whispered.

It was a testament to how well Erza knew Sasuke, that she could decipher what he had said. Most women would have been perplexed by what ‘just the tip’ meant, but she knew  _ exactly _ what he wanted. And so, she dropped to her knees like the obedient wife she was, opened up her mouth, and gently took the mushroom head of his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, suckled it like a baby would its bottle, and only withdrew when it was positively sparkling with her saliva.

“There you go.” Erza said, smiling happily.

“Good girl.” Sasuke said.

He turned slightly. One hand pressed firmly into Lucy’s damp hair, gripping it tightly. The other holding firm the base of his enormous cock, lining it up, angling it with her asshole. Lucy let out a gasp as he pressed the tip against her puckered hole - and with no little difficulty, he managed to  _ pop _ the head inside.

Sasuke let out a low groan. “Yes…” he hissed. “Fuck. I’ve missed  _ that _ .”

The feeling of taking a fresh, virgin ass was… unparalleled. Was it the exhilaration of knowing that  _ he _ was the first man to conquer this hole? Was it the incredible tightness, the feeling of the muscles of her ass clutching at the mushroom head of his cock? He wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter all that much either, because  _ fuck _ , whether it was one of them, both of them, or neither, he loved fucking an untamed ass.

He gave Lucy’s plump ass cheeks a smack, and the blonde yelped in response. “Do you feel that, Lucy?” he murmured.

“Y-yes…” she whispered, mortified. It felt so… so  _ strange _ , and yet at the same time so pleasurable. “So big…”

“That’s just the tip.” Sasuke said.

Lucy froze.

Sasuke laughed. “So much cock.” he murmured, forcing through brute strength the first inch of his cock into her ass. “So little time. Do you think that you’re just this ridiculously tight, little, little Lucy?” Sasuke said teasingly. “Or is it because I’m just that  _ fucking _ big? Hmm?” He pulled her head back, using her hair as leverage, Lucy gasping as her back arced and the new angle allowed the one inch of cock sheathed inside of her to twist and cause her even more pleasure.

“S-stop…!” she groaned. “It- it hurts!” It did hurt. But the ever persistent stinging she felt was  _ nothing _ compared to the pleasure.

“What?” Sasuke said. “You think I’m going to dry fuck your ass with a foot of cock? I’m an asshole… no pun intended… but I’m not that much of one. Erza,” he snapped. “Get to work. Use that sweet tongue of yours to lube me up.”

“Of course, Master!” Erza chirped, as eager as ever to be what literally amounted to a portable lubing device, merely there in that moment in order to ensure her Master’s safe passage into uncharted territory.

She began to lick and lap, like the good whore she was, making sure Sasuke’s cock was nice and slathered in layer after layer of her saliva. It was a moving process, really. She’d lube up two inches of fat, thick cock, and he’d immediately sink them into Lucy’s asshole.

It was relentless.

Lucy could hardly comprehend how much dick was being stuffed into her ass. For every time she thought Sasuke just  _ had _ to have finally bottomed out inside of her, he managed to surprise her with yet another thrust. “Oh…” She couldn’t stop herself from moaning. Because it just felt so  _ good _ . The way he would pull her hair - arching her back, causing that delicious angle that would send her mind spinning. The fullness. She could feel her bowels quivering around his length, Sasuke so big that she doubted she would be able to walk after a week.

And the real fucking hadn’t even begun. He was just prepping her up, ensuring that she could take every inch before he began to truly thrust. What would happen when he did that? She wasn’t sure. Did she want to know? Did it matter what she thought?

At about the eight inch mark, Lucy was clutching the side of the table for dear life, her eyes screwed closed and her teeth gritted.

At the ten inch mark, she was letting out a long, lingering half-moan half-groan.

At the twelve inch mark, she was weakly bucking her hips back against him.

And when he finally sheathed all the way inside of her, all fourteen inches buried to the hilt in her asshole, Lucy  _ came _ .

Oh, she came.

It was like a train barrelling down the tracks. She knew it was coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it - and when it hit her, the world was turned upside down. She was screaming. So loudly that it made her own eardrums hurt. Splinters of wood fell to the ground from how tightly she was gripping the table. Juices fell in a waterfall from her snatch. Her bowels rippled and convulsed around Sasuke’s length, only intensifying the pleasure for him.

He began to thrust.

While she was still orgasming, while she was still in la-la land, while her sore asshole was still shifting around his cock, he began to thrust.

It wasn’t short, fast thrusts.

It was long, deep, piercing thrusts built to break a woman with ease.

He would slide his cock out, until just the tip remained. Lucy would would whine, wriggling her hips, the blonde unable to comprehend the sudden  _ emptiness _ that she felt. And then, he was thrust back in. At around the six inch mark, he’d actually meet quite a bit of resistance - Lucy would writhe against the table for a second, whimpering as he continued to push and push, until finally, with a  _ squelch _ , he would push past that barrier, and bury the rest of his cock into her puckered hole. Always, Lucy would let out a low moan when he was finally sheathed to the hilt. She felt so complete. So full.

“ _ Argh…! _ ” That was her, Lucy realized. That was what she sounded like. Her voice sounded so… hoarse, so defeated, so full of pleasure. And he was doing this. She hadn’t even known that anal sex could be pleasurable as a woman, and yet Sasuke had driven her to more toe curling, mind boggling orgasms with his cock jammed into her asshole than she’d ever experienced.

Sasuke continued to thrust. Lucy’s poor little hole was still struggling to accommodate to his prodigious size - but it wasn’t as uphill a battle as it had been at first. She was stretching out now. It was becoming easier and easier to drive the well over a foot of cock he possessed into her tight rump. And yet, it seemed as if she wasn’t growing any looser - her ass giving him the same incredible tightness that he’d felt from the instant he had stuck it inside of her.

Erza, at this point, had essentially become a bystander. Her job - which had been to lube up Sasuke’s cock, nice and good - had been completed. She merely sat there, now, maybe occasionally reaching a hand up to teasing her Master’s balls, but otherwise only watching as her friend’s ass was claimed by the man who had done the same thing to so many other women.

It was an incredible sight really. Lucy wasn’t a particularly tall woman - and Sasuke completely dwarfed her in height, broadness, and well… everything. The sheer size, the girth, the circumference of his cock made even Lucy’s massive ass pale in comparison. Her asshole stood no chance, stretched around his length to nearly the tearing point, the pale pink flesh looking so brutalized by her Master’s majestic cock.

Of course, Erza was pouring wet. Maybe even wetter than Lucy - but that was a hard one to top. Erza had four fingers buried knuckle deep in her snatch, the redhead pumping them in and out, the most slutty, depraved grin on her face that you could even imagine.

Sasuke continued to pound Lucy’s glorious ass. His hands alternated - but he made sure of two things. One was always gripping her hair tightly, pulling her blonde locks back towards him. And the other was always clamped onto one of her wobbly ass cheeks. Well… maybe not always - for sometimes…

_ Slap! _

Lucy moaned. The redhead imprint that Sasuke’s hand had left on her asscheek wasn’t liable to fade anytime soon. He didn’t even halt in his thrusts whenever he smacked her plump ass, if anything, the sound of her moan drove him even faster.

_ Slap! _

_ Slap! _

_ Slap! _

“Ah… fuck…” Sasuke murmured. “With Cana, I could hold back. With Juvia, I could hold back. But with you? Oh… Lucy, there was no chance of me holding back with you.” He grinned viciously, as he continued to pump his length into her puckered hole. “Blame your genetics. Blame this fucking heavenly ass. But for as long as I‘m here, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. And afterwards…?” His eyes twinkled. “I suppose you’ll have the memories that will help you mull it over.”

She moaned, at a loss for words. Lucy had honestly only heard about half of what he said - her poor little mind too addled with pleasure and her ass too cock-full for her to worry about what Sasuke planned to do with her. Because so long as his ‘plans’ included fourteen inches of thick, fat cock stuffed into her asshole, she really couldn’t care what he wanted to do to her otherwise.

_ Slap! _

“I’m going to cum.” Sasuke murmured. “Where do you want it,  _ Lucy _ ?” Not that it actually mattered what she wanted - she could offer him a chance to blow a load on those juicy tits of hers, and he would still do it inside of her ass. Best to offer them the illusion of choice, though, if only to make them feel a little better about the ordeal.

“I-In-In-” Again, the words just wouldn’t come to her. But Sasuke could figure out what she was trying to say.

He came.

Sasuke hadn’t even stopped thrusting for an instant as he blew his load into her bowels. He continued to jerk his hips, even as rope after rope of hot white cum sprayed from the tip of his monstrous cock, jetting into her insides. She didn’t shiver, she didn’t shudder, she didn’t shake - she  _ convulsed _ , her vision white, her body only held up by the fierce hands Sasuke had gripping her hair and ass.

_ “YES! YES! YES!” _ she screeched. She couldn’t comprehend what was going on. All she could get her mind around was the completion that she felt, the warmth. She pushed her hips back against him. She came once… twice, a third time, just from the feeling of him filling up her ass with jizz.

It took him at least a minute before his orgasm petered out. Almost immediately, he pulled out, her bowels rippling around his cock as if they were desperately trying to keep him inside. But Sasuke was too much for her, and with a pop, his cock slid out of her puckered hole.

There was a moment, where Erza and Sasuke could merely admire the work his member had done to Lucy’s asshole. Where before, it had been tight and orderly, looking just as sweet and innocent as the rest of her, it now resembled a gaping cave. It would be no problem to shove three, four fingers, maybe even your entire hand in there. The pink flesh looked almost red, and the crimson imprints of his hand on her ass cheeks added yet another layer of lewdness.

_ Splurt! _

Lucy moaned.

A glob of cum the size of a walnut teetered on the edge of her asshole for a moment, before spilling out, splattering across the floor. After that initially obstruction was out of the way, the jizz just kept coming and coming, leaking as continually as the juices from her pussy did. There was so much. Only the constant, stinging pain from having her asshole rearranged was keeping her conscious - otherwise, she would have passed out quite the happy woman, a nice warm load filling up her bowels for days to come.

Sasuke let out a sigh.

Okay, he felt  _ kind _ of guilty. Just a little. He wasn’t heartless - the idea of breaking this woman and then leaving her behind in this world, with the only cock that could ever bring her to orgasm resting in another dimension, seemed a little… well, cruel. He would have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she wasn’t  _ too _ affected by what he had done and such.

Round two was out of the question, though. The one-two punch, the ass and then her tight little cunt would be too much for her, and that was something he knew well. “Time for us to make our leave.” Sasuke said to Erza.

“Okay, Master!”

They used Lucy’s discarded towels to clean up, Sasuke wiping off his cock and Erza  gently patting down her sopping wet snatch. They dressed.

“Bye, Lucy!” Erza chirped.

“Don’t sit in the same place for too long.” Sasuke informed her. “Trust me, you’ll regret it if you do. See you.”

“Argh…” Poor little ass gaping, cum stuffed Lucy wasn’t able to even offer a response to them.

\---

Now, a little regression. For a good purpose, of course.

A little over a week ago, Cana had been feeling a little… well, a little loopy. A massive load of cum inside of a girl’s womb could do that, and after Sasuke had left her in that back room, it had taken upwards of twenty minutes to stumble out, clothes crumpled, her hair clumsily tied into something resembling a ponytail.

Thankfully, the guild hadn’t seemed to realize her predicament. Well most of them, anyhow. She had locked eyes with Sasuke across the tavern - and the wink he had shot in her direction had sent a shiver down her spine. How did he look so nonchalant?

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) for Cana, someone  _ did _ notice her rather rumpled state. Namely, a white haired busty goddess by the name of Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane had smiled at her. She had asked Cana what was wrong.

And it all came spilling out. How Cana had found out about Sasuke’s many wives, how they had gone into the backroom, how without any effort he had made her cum more times than she could count on her hands and feet.

Mirajane had listened patiently. And when Cana was done, Mira simply gave her a barrel of ale on the house, some kind words, and a kiss on the cheek.

That wasn’t the end of that, however.

Mirajane was… curious.

How many wives had Cana said Sasuke possessed? Upwards of two dozen?

Mirajane was a very kind person. She liked to believe the best in people - but Erza was someone  _ very _ dear to her, and she didn’t want her redheaded friend to be… hurt, in any way. She liked Sasuke, but again, even her normally trusting nature had to be suspended a bit when it came to the prospect of one of her guildmates being manipulated or something like that.

And so, Mirajane ended her shift early. She smiled in Erza’s direction when she walked out of the tavern, and the redhead had smiled back.

The white haired goddess made her way up to Fairy Hills, humming a nice little tune under her breath.

Her intentions?

Well, they were simple. She didn’t like being a snoop - but surely, if Sasuke was doing something illicit to Erza, there would have to be evidence in their room.

It was easy to get into said room. Mirajane might look sweet and innocent, but she had learned  _ many _ skills back in in her ‘Demon’ days, and lockpicking had just been one of them. Fairy Hills wasn’t the most protected of places, mostly relying on trust and its occupants to defend it. So, with a little jiggling and a decent bit of patience, Mirajane managed to pick the lock to Erza’s room.

The insides of the room were… well, a little strange.

Crusted, dried panties and thongs littered the floor. They seemed stiff - and when Mirajane bit the bullet and smelled one of them, she smelled what seemed to be… a woman’s arousal. The sheets were stained as well. Surely, they’d had to have accidently spilled some lotion or something, because there was no way all that white stuff could be… well…

She kept her search brief.

At least, that had been her intention.

Until she walked into the bathroom.

And until she noticed what seemed to be several inches of white goo settled in the sink. The smell. Mirajane had even dipped a hand down, gathering some up on her finger to taste it, and yes, her suspicions had been confirmed. It was cum. The best tasting cum she had ever had the pleasure of putting in her mouth.

But… so  _ much _ . More than she could ever possibly have seen in her life. So thick and gooey, that even after a few hours spent settled at the bottom of a sink, the sheer quantity of it kept the whole concoction lukewarm and flowing nicely like jello.

Mirajane had made her escape rather quickly after that, face fairly flushed, the white haired woman sweeping out of the room as fast as her dainty feet could carry her.

She noticed a few things after that.

The way Juvia looked at Sasuke. The twinkle in her eye. The familiarity in which they interacted.

And after a week or so, the way Lucy flushed whenever she saw Sasuke. The way she had to use a pillow to cushion her rump whenever she sat down. And the way that a little bit before, Mirajane had inadvertently caught a sniff of Lucy’s hair, and had smelled Sasuke’s distinctive, masculine scent on her.

Mirajane smiled sweetly.

Again, lock picking her way into Erza and Sasuke’s room had been child's play.

She rested, sitting on the edge of their bed, her hands folded in her lap.

And she waited.

Boy, did she have a bone to pick with Sasuke and Erza. Cana, Juvia, and Lucy - the married duo just had to work their way through all of them first, and they hadn’t even  _ thought _ to invite her to have some fun? What a bunch of jerks.

_ ‘Whatever.’ _ Mirajane thought.  _ ‘I can wait for as long as it takes.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was not a happy camper.

First of all, she was well aware that she was practically a walking sex bomb. Dazzling blonde hair, big, plump tits, and a fat (with a p!) ass? Please. She had used her looks more than once to get what she wanted. Innocent she might seem, but those sexy outfits she wore weren’t unintentional.

Unfortunately, the strategy that had effortlessly provided her with free food and drinks before seemed not to work on Sasuke.

One day had passed since her ass had been turned into a gaping cave by Sasuke’s massive cock. And already, she was at the end of her tether. Her mind was consumed by lust. For a while, she had been sated by the pleasurable sensation of his jizz leaking from her puckered hole - but eventually, that steady trickle had stopped, and even with his cum sloshing around her bowels, it just wasn’t enough.

And so, she came up with a plan.

She dressed out on the second day after her conquering. A short skirt, a skintight shirt, her luscious blonde hair done up, and her make up carefully crafted to emphasize her already cute features. Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. Enough cleavage revealed to float a boat. Every step she took would cause her skirt to ride up slightly - had it been an inch shorter, you’d be able to see her panties at all times.

Lucy went out that day, confidence in her brow, and a sexy sway to her hips. Of course, there was something else that she possessed, though it was a little more hidden - the desperate, almost mind numbing desire for a certain Uchiha’s long, fat cock to fill her aching asshole.

Her attempts to get into Sasuke’s pants were met with… resounding failure.

Sasuke and Erza were sitting at a table in the guildhall, the two quietly conversing, Erza’s head pressed against his chest and her hand subtly rubbing his crotch, though they tried to keep that particular detail as covert as possible.

Lucy had a rather elegant speech planned out. Full of flirting, luring Sasuke into the backroom, and about a dozen other details that she’d meticulously thought out as she had made her way to the guildhall from her apartment - though most of them were just positions she wanted him to take her ass in.

Things didn’t turn out quite as ‘elegant’ as she had thought they would.

The instant she saw Sasuke, she felt all hot and flushed. Her fingers and…  _ other _ things tingled. And before she could think, before she could comprehend what was happening, she had strode across the room, bent over the table where Erza and Sasuke sat and blurted-

“Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Thankfully, the hall was loud and full of conversation and laughter. And so, only the redhead and her husband heard what Lucy had said.

They exchanged a glance.

“No.” Sasuke said.

Lucy deflated - feeling as if the weight of the world had come crashing down on her shoulders. “W-why?” she blurted.

“Because, Lucy…” Erza began. “Sasuke-kun might have gotten… a little out of hand. And he and I won’t be here forever, so we can’t let you get…”

“Addicted?” Lucy said. “But I want to, I want to, I want to be, please-”

“The answer is no, Lucy.” Sasuke said. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“But-”

“ _ No. _ ” Erza said, with firmness in her voice. “Trust us, Lucy, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Lucy took a step back, her face flushed, her expression defeated. She hung her head. Shuffling her feet across the ground, she walked away.

Sasuke sighed. “I… I’m not sure if that was a good idea.” he admitted.

“It’s already done, Master.” Erza whispered, playing with a strand of his hair. “There’s no point in dwelling on it now. Lucy will be fine, she’s just going to need a few days to… get over you. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

He nodded. “Alright.”

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. He reached a hand up, rubbing the skin beneath his eye for a moment, wincing slightly. A dull pain had suddenly appeared behind the socket - but it faded as quickly as it had come. He let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke tipped back the rest of his mug of water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once the rest of it was downed.

“I think I’m going to head back upstairs.” Sasuke said.

“So soon?” Erza asked. “It’s hardly even-”

“I just want to relax a little.” he murmured. “Not like that,” Sasuke said, giving her a pointed look - fucking the same girl day in and day out had gotten a tad tiring, even for him. “I just want to reminisce, maybe catch a nap, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Erza said, patting his thigh affectionately. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Of course.” Sasuke said. Erza leaned up - pecking him on the lips, flashing him a wink. He smiled at her, before pushing his chair back, standing up. Ignoring the lingering look that Lucy gave him as he made his way out of the guildhall, Sasuke made his way outside.

It was an incredibly bright day. Sasuke realized that he was still fairly unaccustomed to the sheer cheerfulness and vibrance that ran through every street of Magnolia Town. It reminded him of Konoha right after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War - but instead of that relatively short period, it was all of the time. Everyone always smiled. Everyone was always laughing, their eyes lively and their skin glowing. And no one seemed to think twice about it, because things like that were ordinary here.

Bah. Sometimes he felt like a right old grump - because a lot of time, he really missed Konoha. No one bothered him there, unless it was his wives,  who he had no problem with being bothered by. But when he walked through the streets, when he went into stores and such, it was just: in, out, no problem, no extra conversation or effort that he’d have to put in. Here, you could stub your toe and have a dozen people offering to heal it. Not that it was a bad thing, but still, it was weird to someone like him.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair, a dull sigh falling from his lips. He really wasn’t all that tired, but really, never before had he been forced to…  _ hold back _ , at least when it came to screwing women. If anything,  _ that _ was tiring. Back in the Elemental Nations, he had taken who he wanted, claimed their wombs, made them his, and he hadn’t a single regret about doing that, not yet at least. But things were different now. He was older. He had to be a little more mature about things, and try not to conquer  _ every  _ woman that he met, even if his primal instincts came loose every now and then and prompted a new girl to add under his belt.

Maybe it was wrong to feel that way, to view girls as mere notches on his wall. But… he reasoned that he didn’t feel that way about his many wives. And besides, it wasn’t as if they had said  _ no _ to being conquered by him - Cana, Lucy, and even Juvia to a certain extent had all agreed. And they certainly bore no regrets, not when he had coerced them to disrobe, not when he had blown his load deep into Cana’s pussy and Lucy’s ass, and Juvia had been more than eager to get some ‘lessons’ from he and Erza.

It made him feel a little better about the whole ordeal.

A little.

But, a little voice nagged in the back of his mind, as he made his way up to the Fairy Hills Dormitory.  _ ‘You remember Karui, don’t you?’ _ it whispered.  _ ‘You slept with her once, and the next time you saw her, she was-’ _

_ ‘Go fuck yourself.’ _ he told… well, himself.

Thankfully, the previously mentioned voice didn’t bother him again, as he made his way up the winding staircase, and then into the Fairy Hills building proper. It was quiet, as most of the occupants either down in the guildhall or off on missions. Sasuke went unmolested as he trekked to his and Erza’s room, still lost in thoughts about Erza and Lucy and Cana and… well, you get the idea.

They’d gotten him a spare key over the week that he’d been in Fiore. And so, he pulled it out of his pocket, twisted it into the lock, and stepped into his wife’s room without further ado.

Sasuke blinked.

“Hello, Sasuke!” a white haired girl chirped, waving at him eagerly as if the fact that she had been waiting in his and Erza’s room, on their cum-stained bed, wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

Her name was… Mirajane, wasn’t it? Sasuke was fairly sure that was it. Erza had introduced her to him, albeit very briefly. She’d brought them food and drinks plenty, as well. And… something about pin up magazines? He couldn’t remember very clearly, considering he remembered being more focused on fondling his wife beneath the table while Juvia had explained the details to him.

And just like the vast majority of the women he’d met so far in Fiore, Mirajane was… unfathomably hot. Huge tits, a plump ass, legs that went on for miles, and a dazzling smile that was sure to charm any man out of his pants. What was it with the genetics in this place?

Sasuke rubbed his nose. “What are you doing in here?” he said, his voice a little… strained. Again, he had said that he wasn’t in the mood for  _ that _ to Erza back in the tavern, but honestly, by this point he was always in the mood for ‘that’. Erza was just as hot as girls like Mirajane were, but Sasuke had gotten used to a little variety, and the same girl day in and day out had gotten a little… tiring for him. Not Mirajane, though. She was fresh meat, to put it in the least eloquent terms he could think of. And already he was sporting a partial just from the sight of that delightful cleavage she so teasingly showed.

Mirajane grinned at him. “I just wanted to pop in and say hello!” she chirped, her legs swinging freely beneath her. “And ask you something, of course.”

He frowned. “Ask me what?” Sasuke said, his voice cautious.

“Well, it’s rather simple.” Mirajane said. “I wanted to ask - you went through Cana, Juvia, Lucy, and yet you didn’t even consider coming after  _ me _ , Sasuke? I confess, I’m a little hurt.” She pressed her lips together in a pout that was obviously false, and yet still positively adorable. “Am I not… hot enough for you?” she asked, raising herself up slightly, her luscious breasts jiggling in time with her words.

Sasuke’s gaze flooded with at first, confusion, and then… recognition. “Ah.” he said. “I see.”

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. “See what?” she asked.

“Your one of  _ those _ girls.” Sasuke murmured. “Sweet and innocent on the outside… but really, you’re just a little sexual deviant, aren’t you?” he said, a smirk curling his lips.

“You caught me.” Mirajane said, putting up her hands in a mock surrender pose. “But… you aren’t going to say  _ no _ , now are you?” she asked.

“To a beautiful woman like you?” Sasuke said. He reached for the hem of his shirt, and began to tug it off and over his head. “I’d have to be crazy.”

She licked her lips at the sight of the muscles that crisscrossed his chest. “If you were crazy, I suppose we’d have something in common.” Mirajane said cheekily, standing up. She closed the distance between her and Sasuke, hips swaying from side to side, her grin only widening. With no shame whatsoever, she placed her hands on his chest, allowing her fingers to explore the pecs and abs that many a woman had devoured with their own eyes. “Mmm…” she murmured. “You have to get quite a lot of exercise, don’t you?”

“I get around.” Sasuke said. Between the shinobi workouts (push ups, laps around the village) he made sure to maintain, and the… other workouts he had - having to keep the sexual needs of two dozen women sated was no mean feat - Sasuke would be shocked if he wasn’t fit, despite the relative peace and lack of serious fights that he’d been in since the end of the war.

“Yes, you do…!” Mirajane said, with a giggle. She smiled. And with one long, smooth movement, she swept her shirt off. Sasuke was honestly surprised her tits hadn’t made an exaggerated  _ boing _ , as they bounced in the confines of her seafoam green bra. If he’d been sporting a partial before, then it was nothing compared to what he had now. His member was so hard, throbbing in his trousers, the engorged appendage feeling as if it was trying to tear through the pants and spring out.

In unison, they both took a step towards each other, and pressed their lips against the other’s. She tasted sweet, like blueberries, and he could honestly say that he  _ liked _ it. His taste was musky to her, but intoxicating, and they found themselves deepening the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, chests pressed together and faces so close that they appeared as if they were trying to mold together.

It wasn’t a ‘loving’ kiss. But sex was always much better when it was passionate, and that was a fact that both Mirajane and Sasuke knew well. Their tongues dueled, both of them experts who had met their match. Mirajane wasted no time in roaming her hands over his broad shoulders. Sasuke wasn’t idle with his hands either - lowering them and grabbing a heaping handful of her plentiful asscheeks. They weren’t quite as plump nor as big as Lucy’s had been, but he’d be an idiot to not appreciate them regardless.

She hopped up, her legs wrapping around his waist in a vice. Held up only by his firm grip on her ass, Mirajane seemed content to allow him to steer the location for now, more focused on soaking in the warmth of his lips and attempting to win the battle of tongues that had sprung up in the small space in between their mouths.

Sasuke set her down on the bed. The two seemed to think alike - and almost at the same time, Mirajane and Sasuke’s hands both sprung for their own pants, the two jerking off their trousers. Sasuke wore a pair of boxers, but Mirajane was clad in a pair of tight seafoam green panties that matched her bra. He couldn’t contain himself, and Sasuke sprung onto the bed, sweeping her up into another deep kiss. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together, and he relished in her sweet warmth, devouring her lips, his hands slipping around her back and unhooking her bra with effortless precision.

She couldn’t help but grin. Though he seemed to be in control - all Mirajane had to do was reach her hand down low, cup his balls through the fabric of his boxers, and give them a tiny squeeze. Sasuke let out a shuddering moan, and that was all the distraction she needed. The busty white haired woman reversed their positions, her on top of him. She pressed her tits against his chest, their lips still locked, Mirajane consciously grinding her sopping wet pantie-clad crotch against the bulge in his pants. This didn’t last long, however, and soon he’d switched up the positions again - Sasuke settling himself in between her legs.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, but only to tug his boxers off. His member sprang free, longer and harder than ever, and Mirajane couldn’t help but groan as she felt it press up against her thigh. “Eager, are we?” she said breathlessly, her face flushed, her lips as red as Erza’s hair from their passionate make out session… though Sasuke’s lips were no better, as bruised as her’s were.

He cracked a grin - not a bright, cheerful one, but a grin that was more feral, more  _ primal _ . “Oh… I’m going to enjoy this.” Sasuke murmured, pulling her panties to the side with one hand, his other gently directing the tip of his member against her entrance. She was wet, so wet that even his monstrous length was easily swallowed by her warm, welcoming folds.

Sasuke couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips as he entered her, that same sentiment shared by Mirajane. Despite the easy access, her insides were unfathomably tight - almost to the point where it  _ hurt _ . It felt as if her walls were rippling around his member at all times, intent on nothing else by wringing a load from his cock, through any means necessary.

He found himself thrusting inside of her without even thinking, Sasuke once again pressing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She grinned; with every thrust that he would send careening into her wet snatch, she would push back with equal force. It was a whirlwind of pleasure, both of them helplessly lost in it. This wasn’t some easy conquest of Sasuke’s, as Lucy and Cana had been. Mirajane was every bit his equal when it came to tossing around beneath the sheets.

Mirajane once again found purchase with her legs, and with a little tricky maneuvering, she once again managed to find herself on top of Sasuke. This time, however, she took preventive measures to stop him from switching the scales as quickly as he had last time - pressing her hands down on his chest… and more importantly, bouncing up and down on his cock hard enough, fast enough,  _ deep _ enough that the sheer pleasure alone left Sasuke’s mind bleary.

Instead, his hands reached up, cupping the wobbly cheeks of her ass. With as much force as Mirajane was putting into slamming herself down, Sasuke began to thrust upwards. Both of them were moaning. “Oh…! “Argh!” “Yes!” “ _ Fuck…! _ ” His cock felt as if it was trapped in a vice. And for Mirajane, it felt  _ amazing _ to have that delightfully large member strike so deep inside of her.

They continued to kiss, intertwined with one another, every inch of MIrajane’s boundlessly curvy and soft body pressed against his broad, muscled one. Their passion intensified, his thrusts growing more jerky and yet harder, while Mirajane’s tits were nearly bouncing up into her face from the force she was putting into dropping herself down onto his cock, again and again.

It was too much… for both of them. Her tightness and warmth. His length and ability to hit her sweetest points. They continued to slam against each other for several more minutes, but the ending to this prompt round of hot, steamy sex had already been decided.

They came together. Sasuke shooting his load deep into her insides. Mirajane’s sweet juices met his cum halfway, and they combined - to form a sort of whirlwind inside of her, that was held back from leaking out by the seal his cock made for her entrance. Both of them moaned, Mirajane rocking her hips on top of them, their kissing growing feverish.

The two of them went still, Sasuke still sheathed inside of her. Mirajane breathed heavily, her chin resting on his shoulder. Sasuke felt his breaths come fast as well, maybe a tad faster considering his still hard cock was twitching inside of her.

Mirajane leaned back, a soft smile on her face. She froze. And then  _ yelped _ . “S-Sasuke…!” she murmured.

He blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“U-um…” Mirajane seemed unable to tell him  _ what _ exactly was wrong. Instead, she showed him. Once his member was finally free from her snatch, she lead him to the bathroom, and directed him towards the mirror.

The shimmering, violet gaze of the rinnegan gleaming in his left eye greeted Sasuke.

A smirk curled his lips. “Well…” he mumbled. “What do you know? It came back.” Sasuke said.

“Did… did I do that?” Mirajane said, biting her lip with worry.

Sasuke chuckled. “It was probably just a coincidence.” he said, rubbing the skin under his eye, something resembling a grin curling his lips. “But… this is perfect. Now, Erza and I can finally go back.”

“Back?”

He smirked.

“Back home.” Sasuke said simply.

\---

Their departure wasn’t all that eventful.

For Fiore as a whole, at least. For Fairy Tail, it was a long,  _ long _ night of drinks being passed around, of Natsu and Happy sobbing into Erza’s shoulders about her having to leave again, of Lucy acting as if wearing shorter skirts and tighter shirts could somehow entice Sasuke to stay in Magnolia Town permanently.

They drank and drank. And though there was a lot of tears shed, the guild recognized that Erza had made herself a new home, and that it wasn't fair to try and stop her from going back with her loving husband.

“Besides,” Erza said fervently. “Once Sasuke-kun figures out how to properly control and manage that power, I bet the both of us can come visit all the time!” Sasuke had nodded, and all of Fairy Tail had rejoiced at the prospect of seeing their red haired nakama again.

At the crack of dawn, they made ready to leave. Sasuke gathered together his meagre possessions, while Erza put together a collection of things she intended on taking back to Konoha - pictures of the guild, a sword or two, and a collection of books that reminded him vaguely of Kakashi’s own favorite series.

Most of the guild went to slobber tears over Erza once they were ready to leave. But, even Sasuke - ever the outsider - got a few goodbyes.

Cana had given him a peck on the cheek, a not so subtle wink, and an even less subtle adjustment of the bikini top she wore to further enhance her bust.

Juvia had given him a tight hug, a smile on her face and a big - “Juvia will miss you!” spilling from her lips.

Mirajane had given him a hug as well. A kiss on the cheek. “Whenever you come back, be sure to pay me a visit.” she murmured, smiling sweetly.

Lucy spent the better part of five minutes practically groping him, grinding her endless curves against him in the context of a mere hug. Sasuke had endured it, if only to keep everyone happy.

And finally, after a half hour of goodbyes, they made ready to leave.

Erza grinned cheekily at him. And then, she pressed something into his hands.

He blinked. “Condoms?” Sasuke asked.

“Magically enhanced ones.” Erza said. “Who knows? They might come in handy.”

He shrugged, but pocketed them anyways.

They linked hands. Sasuke's rinnegan rippled as he recreated the technique that brought them here, his sharingan enhanced memory filling in the blanks.

Once again the portal hovered in front of him. There was a pull, and then they were dragged inside, the world turning violet once more.

\---

She felt herself slam into the ground, and immediately, Erza inhaled an earthy scent. She knew she was back in the Elemental Nations. The soil in Fiore was sickly sweet, while here it was muted and tinged with soot from generations of Fire users that had inhabited Konoha.

She couldn't help but grin. They were back.

At least, she thought they  _ both _ were.

Erza climbed to her feet, casting a glance around the clearing… only to realize that she was alone. He wasn't here, he- he hadn't come back.

“Sasuke…?”

\---

When Sasuke awoke, it was to the sound of waves gently crashing against the side of something.

There wasn't an ocean or a lake that had waves within a hundred miles of Konoha.

He wasn't home. 

His rinnegan throbbed, and soon, he fell unconscious, his chakra spent from the enormous cost of the jutsu.

_ ‘Damn…” _


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to be conscious for long.

Already, he was drifting in and out… his eyes drooping, his strength rapidly fading. He still wasn’t all that used to the dimension hopping technique - and this time, he didn’t have an adrenaline high from training to keep him afloat. His body felt weak; his chest heaved up and down, his heart beat thumping in his ears.

“ _ROBIIINNN!”_ a yell tore through the air. He heard a gasp a foot beside him… the sound of what sounded like something stretching, and then another distinct sound of two people slamming into each other. “You’re back!”

“Lu- Luffy?”

“ _HEY EVERYONE! ROBIN’S BACK!”_ the one called Luffy bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Footsteps quickly approached, though all Sasuke could see was a wooden floor beneath him, the last of his energy ebbing away.

“Robin!” two voice, one male and one female, exclaimed at once.

“Nami… Zoro? I’m… I’m… back?” That was Robin’s voice again.

“Woo-hoo!” Sasuke heard Luffy yell. “Hey, who’s he?”

That was when Sasuke passed out.

When Sasuke finally awoke, it was to the gentle sounds of waves caressing the side of the ship. He took a deep breath, taking a brief assessment of his body. He wasn’t in the best of shape… but he was noticeably better than he’d been after traveling to Fiore.

Robin. Robin and her… old crew mates. That meant he had to be in Robin’s original dimension now - a world of endless sea, with many islands dotting the surface. Robin hadn’t liked to reflect on her home all that much… neither had Erza, now that he had thought about it, though Rias had been a little more forthcoming. Too painful, he supposed, considering they were trying to make a new home in Konoha and all.

He ran the small tidbits of information he knew about her crew. Luffy - the one who had been yelling so loudly… something about… rubber. And eating a lot. Zoro was a swordsman? Nami a navigator… that was the only three that Robin had verbally pointed out, and right now, he was drawing a blank on the rest of them.

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek. The jutsu hadn’t taken him home… rather, it had taken him to  _another_ dimension. He was more concerned with Erza as of right now - where had she gone? Had she remained in her own dimension… had she appeared somewhere else in Robin’s dimension… or had she gone home to Konoha? He couldn’t be sure, and that fear worried him, for she could be dead, captured, or worse.

And it would be his fault, even if it was unintentional. If there was one thing Sasuke didn’t want, it was the death of a family member hanging over his head once again, for despite their numbers and varying statuses, his wives  _had_ become his new family, and he refused to watch them disappear as his previous one had.

He swallowed, and sat up. Slowly, his eyes drifted open - instinctively, he knew that his rinnegan had once again faded… the gentle  _hum_ of power that signaled its presence was gone. Would it take two weeks to return? Most likely it would… but at least he knew now that he  _could_ replicate the technique. 

But what good was it if he simply kept jumping from dimension to dimension? Would he land in Rias’ dimension next, where demons and angels roamed free? What were the chances he would ever get home again?

He couldn’t think about that. Their faces flashed before his eyes… Naruko, Hinata, Sakura, Samui, Mabui, and many others. They’d be lost without him, of that much he was sure. He  _had_ to get home… but, with up to two weeks until the next jump... 

Sasuke sighed.

On the plus side, at the very least he had Robin.  _She_ at least, was good for some conversation… sometimes. She wasn’t quite as depraved as Erza was - the redhead fondling and practically whining for his cock whenever they were alone - but she was… erm… well, she was like most of his other wives. To put it simply, she would  _never_ cheat on him, for both of them were aware that no other man could please her as well as he could, understand her as well as he could, take care of her needs as well as he could.

Damn. Sasuke really hoped that Robin didn’t have some ‘love interest’ in this dimension… because he really didn’t fancy the idea of having to deal with some jealous ex-lover. He had to deal with that enough back in Konoha, though it was mostly jealous and envy back there.

He ran a hand through his hair, flexing his fingers experimentally as well. He didn’t feel as bad as he had after traveling the first time around. Of course, Sasuke  _still_ felt like shit - but it was the difference between ‘kill me now’ and ‘kill me if this goes on for another five minutes’.

A decent while passed, which Sasuke spent in silence. In the meantime, he took a moment to examine his surroundings. He seemed to be in a… sick bay of sorts. It was brightly lit, with a single door to his right, and a desk with a variety of objects on top of it.

He rubbed his nose. His breathing felt rather fatigued, as if he was settling down from a particularly long run. The minutes seemed to bleed into each other,  _tick, tick, tick_ , he could almost hear the clock… until finally, the door opened.

The first thing he saw was a gleam of familiar, raven hair. Robin, with that casual elegance natural to her, brushed said hair out of her eyes. Her eyes immediately found his, and she flashed him a small smile.

He watched as she pulled the chair beside his bed, taking care to lock the door behind her before she sat down. “Sasuke.” Robin said softly, taking his hand in both of her own. “I- just…” She let out a sigh, and Sasuke watched as she blinked several times, her eyes watery. “You… we thought that you had run off again!” Robin suddenly said. “I mean… Naruko-san was going fanatic; she sent letters to all of the other girls in the other villages, she even sent a few of those shadow clones of hers to scour the area around Konoha. We all joined in, of course.”

“You thought I just… ran off?” Sasuke said, his voice fairly weak.

“Erza was gone, too.” Robin said. “If just  _you_ had disappeared, we would have thought something was wrong… but since Erza had gone at the same time as you, we assumed that you’d taken her along for a… erm… ‘distraction’ on the road.”

Sasuke blinked. It did make sense, after all - his libido had increased alongside his count of wives, and where in his teenage years he could have gone months without even seeing a woman, nowadays he would be blue balled after a day without popping a load into one of his wife’s snatches.

“I… alright.” Sasuke said. “It might be obvious now-” He paused, to cough, pressing a clenched fist to his mouth, his chest heaving. Robin’s grip tightened on his other hand. “- but I didn’t run off.” Sasuke finished. “I was… to put it as simply as I can, teleported to where Erza came from. Her home dimension, universe, world, whatever it is.”

“I see.” Robin said. “I assume that you found a way out.”

“There seems to be a technique I can use with my rinnegan to… shift dimensions.” Sasuke said. “It’s horrifically taxing, though - it takes  _weeks_ to recharge, and whenever I use it, the jutsu leaves me in this state.” He gestured to himself. “When the rinnegan came back, and I used the jutsu again with Erza, I assumed that it’d take us back to Konoha… apparently not.”

“Erza wasn’t on the boat.” Robin said, to answer his unasked question. “Wherever she is, I doubt it’s here; it wouldn’t make any sense for her to appear in another place other than where we are.”

Sasuke nodded. “So… this is your world, then?” he asked.

“I’d be astounded if it wasn’t.” Robin said, and that same small smile had appeared on her face once again. “Luffy… Zoro… Nami… they’re all still the same, even though it’s been so long.” She let out a slight laugh. “It’s too bad you can’t meet the others.” Robin said, squeezing his hand. “Chopper, Brook, and Franky… they’re all off… um… well, Luffy wasn’t really specific about what they were doing. Sanji handed him a plate of ribs about halfway through his explanation and… well…”

“O… kay.” Sasuke said. “What did you tell them about me?”

“I wanted to… ease the truth on them.” Robin said. “We can tell them that we’re married--but I want to slowly push it onto them, instead of just dumping the truth about it all at once. Right now, I believe they’re under the assumption that we’re merely traveling companions.

“That’s fine with me.” Sasuke said.

“You feeling alright?” Robin asked, looking at his ragged appearance. “That technique  _really_ did a number on you, didn’t it?”

“I’ve felt worse.” Sasuke said, though the fact that he began to cough and hack not a second after he finished that sentence almost certainly didn’t help his case.

Robin shot him an almost mischievous grin. “I think I know  _exactly_ what will help…” she whispered sultry. She stood up suddenly, and Sasuke watched with bated breath as she busied herself for a moment. She managed to locate a bit of tape and a piece of parchment - and slapped it over the porthole in the door. That, combined with the locked nature of the door, ensured that no one would be able to intrude on them.

Once again, she slid into the chair.

“And I thought Erza was a minx.” Sasuke murmured, unable to stop himself from smirking. With nimble fingers, Robin began to undo his trousers - pulling them down, and then his boxers, so that his flaccid member slid free of its prison.

“It’s been  _far_ too long.” Robin murmured, leaning forward and giving the mushroom head an affectionate kiss, as if greeting an old friend. She wrapped a hand around the base, and began to stroke it, almost languidly though her soft fingers had no struggle in getting him erect. Soon, blood began to pump through the appendage - and it wasn’t long before his cock had hardened into the fourteen inch long monster that had successfully claimed over two dozen women. “I’m sure Erza took good care of you, Sasuke…” Robin whispered. “But it’s  _my_ turn now; so sit back, and relax...”

Sasuke did exactly that. He allowed the tension to ebb from his muscles, his heart rate to slow, his breathing to slowly even out.

The difference between Robin and Erza in that very moment was stark. Erza was sloppy - she would  _attack_ his cock, slobbering over it, pumping him for all he was worth in an effort to wringe a load out for her to greedily gulp down.

Robin couldn’t have been more different. She was… elegant, composed. She seemed less as if she were choking on his member, and more as if she were inhaling it. Her pert, plump lips stretching intimately around his girth. Her hands, sweeping over his shaft, slim fingers caressing the engorged veins and muscles that ran along the length. Not even a single hair on her head appeared to be ruffled, her skin still glowing, Robin even taking a moment to carefully adjust her seating arrangement before continuing on.

The look in their eyes, however, was the same. Raw, sensual,  _passionate_ … and lustful. Whether it was Erza’s cool brown, or Robin’s bright blue, they both showcased the love they had for Sasuke.

“Ah…” He let out a languid groan, his leg twitching slightly. “Kami, I missed this, Robin…” Sasuke murmured.

She said nothing, though the twinkle in her eye betrayed her appreciation. When it came to Nico Robin, blowjobs seemed to be an artform. Everything she was did was… astoundingly beautiful. Everything, from the way her tongue would swirl around the tip of his member, to the sensual way she would tease his balls, was breathtakingly pleasurable.

When he came, it was with a low grunt. Robin recoiled slightly, but she took the vast majority of his load in her own stead - audible  _gulps_ like sweet music to Sasuke’s ears. She could feel his shaft contracting and expanding in her hand, in time with the shots of hot white jizz into her mouth. Not a drop was spilled, and when he was finally spent, she slid him from her mouth, swallowing down the rest of it.

It was all very clinical, very clean, though still undeniably hot. She flashed him a toothy smile, before swiftly tucking his member away, pulling up his boxers, and redoing his trousers. Once she was done - and had wiped her mouth with the back of her hand - there wasn’t a trace that anything lecherous had occurred in the room. Robin still looked as pristine and as elegant as ever, and Sasuke looked as he had since arriving on the ship… like shit, though he felt  _much_ better, comforted by the knowledge that one of his famously massive loads was resting inside of his wife’s belly.

Robin gently grabbed his thigh and gave it a squeeze, smiling at him again, though that was  _all_ she seemed to do around her dear husband. “I managed to get the crew off of your back…  _for now_ ,” she emphasized. “But my excuses about how ‘you need to rest’ aren’t going to last that much longer. You’re going to have to meet them, eventually.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I met all of Erza’s ‘family’.”he said. “And there were dozens of them; I think I can handle meeting three of your old crew mates.”

He had to chew the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling. His married life really was kind of odd, wasn’t it? Ten seconds ago, Robin had been dutifully gulping down cup sized shots of jizz from his massive cock - and now, they had continued with their conversation, even while his load rested in her stomach. It was a testament to how  _normal_ sex had become to them, where Sasuke could probably be fucking one wife, fingering two others, and still be talking with a fourth about how her day went.

“What are  _you_ smiling about?” Robin said, unable to stop herself from grinning.

“Nothing.” Sasuke said, though he himself was grinning as well. “I just… missed you, that’s all. I missed  _all_ of you, to be fair, but I... “ He let out a great sigh, shifting his legs slightly on the bed. “I missed this.”

Eventually, Sasuke thought, he would get unlucky - and unless he had the fortune to land in Konoha with the next trip, he was in all likelihood going to end up in a dimension  _without_ any of his wives. But… that was then, and this was now. And in the present, he just wanted to enjoy spending time with one of his wives, whether it was for five minutes or for two weeks.

\---

“So… you’re Robin’s wife.”

Sasuke’s first impression of Robin’s crew was decidedly poor.

"That was a joke." Zoro said, with a laugh at Sasuke's disgruntled face. "Just a joke."

First, there was Zoro. Sasuke had no problems against your ordinary swordsman… but honestly, seeing someone with more than two swords gave him uncomfortable flashbacks to his fight against Killer Bee - sure, three swords wasn’t comparable to eight, but it still left a sickly feeling in his stomach. Robin had taken the liberty of giving him a brief synopsis about each of her eccentric crew mates… but just because they were his wife’s friends didn’t mean he wasn’t wary of them, even if it was only slightly.

“That would be me.” Sasuke said, pulling himself up straighter on the sick bay’s bed.

Zoro was certainly an interesting character. Closely cropped mint green hair, cool brown eyes, and a scarred appearance that made it more than clear that he was a skilled warrior. Despite that, he seemed rather friendly - perhaps not Naruko levels of bubbly and joyful, but certainly not… well, ‘Sasuke’ levels of stoic.

“Hmm.” Zoro seemed very calm about the ordeal. A wooden practice sword casually slung over his shoulder, his other hand shoved into his pocket. “She gave us a brief rundown on what happened,” Zoro said, after a moment’s pause. “You’re from some other world with… ninjas, right?”

Sasuke pursed his lips together. “Ninjas… sounds about right.”

Zoro let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t know: when I imagine ninjas, I think of guys cloaked in all black. With the ninja stars and all that.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s  _some_ of us.” Sasuke said. “Trust me, your version of ‘ninjas’ is much different from what our reality is. ‘Cloaked in black’? One of the strongest shinobi I know wears exclusively orange.”

“What kind of idiot wears orange?”

Sasuke smirked. “An especially stupid one.” he said, though there was no malice behind his words. A small smirk curled Sasuke’s lips. “And besides… what kind of  _pirate_ has green hair?”

Zoro’s eye twitched. “A damned good one, that’s who!” he said defensively. He grinned. “Still… a shinobi. You know your way around a sword?”

“Perceptive.” Sasuke said, flexing his fingers. “It’s been a while since I’ve fought with one… but I’d consider myself a kenjutsu expert.”

“Kenjutsu being fighting with swords, I’d expect.”

“That would be correct.” Sasuke said.

“Alright.” Zoro shrugged. “We’re gonna have to spar some time… I can show you what kind pirate can leave you battered and bruised.” He grinned.

“Don’t underestimate a shinobi.” Sasuke said.

“I won’t. But it won’t matter in the end.” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. “Eh… you don’t seem like that bad of a guy, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. The others sent me in here as a sort of ‘mediator’... and, well, ‘far as I’m concerned you’ve passed the test.” He yawned. “We’re gonna have dinner soon… Robin should take you up when it’s done. Be sure to get there early, unless you want Luffy to eat your plate.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind.” Sasuke said.

“Good.” Zoro said. “See ya, then, Sasuke.” A pause. “Oh yeah… Nami, our ship’s navigator, might come and pay you a visit. She’s a bit of a feisty one…” He chuckled. “... so watch out.” Zoro walked out after that, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke exhaled.

There was a certain amount of focus that went into keeping up that ever classic ‘Uchiha stoicism’. It wasn’t a jutsu in its own right… but when it came to the amount of lingering pain he was experiencing, it was coming close. Zoro, Sasuke assumed, was the kind of person that respected strength - and letting out a groan of pain every five seconds probably wasn’t going to help his case.

He took a deep breath, pressing a hand against his chests. Sasuke sincerely hoped that Zoro didn’t want to do that spar anytime soon… because his ribs felt bruised enough as it is.

Thankfully, Sasuke did not encounter that many problems when it came to meeting Robin’s crew.

They were nice people, it seemed. A little eccentric, perhaps--but did Sasuke have any room to judge on that count? No, he really didn’t, not with a clan of eye stealers and murderous psychopaths lingering behind him. Then again, even his current life wasn’t ‘normal’. It wasn’t normal to have two dozen beautiful women as your wives--he wondered what his ancestors would think of the Uchiha clan now.

Not that he cared what they thought. It wasn’t like they had a say in the matter, and though Sasuke still loved his clan, people like Uchiha Madara could go and fuck themselves for all he cared. Sasuke would rather fuck three of his wives at once on top of their tombs rather than pay his respects to the men who had killed his first family.

He was getting off track. A pair of crutches had been scavenged from somewhere in the sick bay, and thus Sasuke was able to join the crew for dinner. Sanji--a rather tall blonde man. Sanji had actually given Sasuke a rather strong first impression… until some orange haired woman had walked into the room wearing a bikini top and jeans, and the blonde had promptly broken into hysterics while screeching “Nami-chan!” Sanji was lucky that Robin had chosen to dress conservatively for the evening (a rarity to be sure, it was fortunate they had kept her clothes on the ship) or else Sasuke would have jumped at him, crutches and injuries be damned.

Regardless of imagined fights, dinner was… nice. Very nice, in fact--though the Straw Hat Pirates couldn’t quite capture that ‘homely’ feel that Sasuke felt at home, it was still an enlightening experience. 

Sasuke and Robin decided to keep their ‘relationship’ discreetly concealed. The atmosphere was so warm and bubbly, the alcohol so good, the food sublime, and neither of them wanted to ruin that. Dumping something as big as Robin and Sasuke being married was something that could definitely lead to a rather unfortunate end to the night’s festivities.

Around the third or fourth tankard of ale that was pushed in front of him, Sasuke could say that he had really…  _really_ needed a drink. By the time Robin had started making flirty eyes at him across the table, tickling his legs with her toes beneath the table, Sasuke decided to depart.

The rest of them waved him back to the sick bay, and their cheers and jeers followed him all the way back. Robin excused herself, saying that she had to make sure Sasuke was settled in. Unbeknownst to any of them… a certain orange haired, busty woman was eying Sasuke’s back suspiciously.

“That excuse won’t exactly buy us a lot of time.” Sasuke murmured. His crutches clicked against the floor as they walked, the sick bay only a few seconds away.

“They’ll be too busy with each other to notice my absence.” Robin said hastily--truth be told, she wasn’t entirely convinced of her excuse either, but she had been deprived of cock for  _weeks_ , and a simple blowjob wasn’t going to sate that need. Momma just needs her sugar sometimes, consequences be damned.

“You’re going to have to do all the work, you know.” Sasuke said, as he pulled the door to the sick bay opened and eased himself inside. Robin followed in shortly after, closing the door behind them--and forgetting to put the paper over the door window, a little too caught up in her own lust to be entirely careful.

“Ah… so just like usual then, hmm?” Robin said in a jestful manner.

Sasuke shook his head. He leaned the crutches against the desk, before he eased himself onto the bed. By the time he had undone his pants, Robin was already halfway out of her top--luscious breasts held back by…  _nothing_ .

He raised an eyebrow. “No bra?” Sasuke said, unable to take his eyes off of her jiggling breasts.

Robin smirked at him. “I knew you wouldn’t want Sanji staring at my cleavage all night.” she breathed, as she took off her pants--revealing her obvious lack of panties as well. “And…” Robin hoisted herself up onto the bed, straddling her man. “I wanted to have a little present for you when we went to bed.”

Sasuke laughed at that. He lifted up his arms as she pulled his chest over his head--exposing his bare and muscled chest to Robin’s predatory eyes. “And how did you know we were going to sleep together? For all you know, I could have been too tired.”

“You’re never too tired.” Robin said simply. “And frankly… I wouldn’t have cared even if you were.” She ground her bare hips against his flaccid member. “You know how I get, Sasuke--if push came to shove, I would have thrown you onto that table in front of the crew and rode you then and there.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Sasuke said. He groaned, using the lovely sight of Robin’s breasts--so large, topped with pink nipples and jiggling with every little movement--to get himself hard. She jumped slightly as his cock  _sprung_ up, poking against the back of her thigh.

“You might just be lucky,” Robin pointed out. “It’s only been a few weeks--but if you had landed back in the middle of your apartment… needless to say, I don’t think you would have lasted long.”

“Why is that?” Sasuke asked.

Robin let out a harsh laugh. “Ever since you settled down, most of us girls haven’t gone a  _week_ without a load before.” she said in a soft whisper, rocking her hips against his hardened length still. “But now, everyone is parched… everyone is starving. The Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage all made ‘surprise’ visits to the village. Day and night, your apartment is covered from wall to wall by us--waiting for you to come back.”

He was going to have his work cut out for him when he got back. Fuck a wife, shoot a load into her womb, slap her on the ass and then work on the next one. That went without mentioning the repeats too--he’d have to discipline them if they cut in line, and what about girls like Erza who always needed a load in their belly to go along with the one in their cunt?

“I’ll deal with it when I get to it.” Sasuke said. “In the meantime--I have one very hot,  _very_ needy wife sitting in my lap to attend to.” He reached a hand up, pulling her head down and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. “No time to waste.” he said. Sasuke grasped the base of his member, angling it against her entrance.

“Mmm…” Robin groaned, as he slid inside of her. It was the perfect fit, despite his uniquely massive size and girth--her pussy was just so accommodating for him, so ready to stretch in order to receive her man. Her walls rippled around him. Her womb’s lips seemed to open and close, ready to inhale a jet of cum that was sure to come rocketing down her canal. Everything about her body was sensual and sexy, built to please him and him alone; in that moment, Sasuke realized just how lucky he was.

Not that he was going to be satisfied with just Robin. He hadn’t be satisfied with Erza, and the redhead was ten times the sex maniac that his pirate wife was. But as of right now, other options that would soon become available were a mystery to Sasuke.

She began to bounce, sliding up and down his stiff pole as naturally as if she drinking water from a lake. Like everything she did, there was this sort of casual  _elegance_ to it--if any woman could make riding a cock look classy, it was Nico Robin. Gently, she placed her hands on his chest, giving her that leverage that allowed her a great degree of freedom. Up and down she went, ensuring she was caressing the entire length of his cock; she would lift herself up, until just the tip of his cock was left inside of her--then she would lower herself down, rocking her hips back and forth, side to side, intent on pleasing both her and her man as much as possible.

He’d forgotten how enjoyable sleeping with a woman like Robin could be. Erza was passionate, she was unfathomably sexy, but she was…  _different_ . Lustful in a way that seemed almost joking, but it wasn’t. Erza would crawl through a marsh just to have the privilege of looking at Sasuke’s cock--that was the degree to which the both of them had come. Robin… well, it was no secret that she loved his cock, but she loved the sex for the intimacy as well as the pleasure.

The way her breasts bounced, swinging from side to side, looking so plump and almost gravity defying in the way they stood on her chest. Her sweaty skin gleamed in the light of the sickbay--her raven hair glistened in a way that made her seem heavenly. He glanced down to the place where they were joined, and that was a wondrous sight as well. Her pristine pussy, rising up and down, stretching and gaping around his massive cock and yet still looking so damned  _perfect_ . This woman was built for sex. She was built to be loved, to be fucked, to be  _claimed_ by a strong male; and Sasuke knew that he had been born to be that alpha.

She dipped her head down, and Sasuke rewarded her with a deep kiss. The idea of Sasuke showing enough affection in public to give one of his wives a kiss was frankly laughable--but he always made it up by the things he did to them in private. Occasionally in public too, but frankly, at those points he didn’t really care. He was respectful enough to not flaunt his obscene number of wives in public--though most of them had no such qualms--but when he was balls deep inside of one, he was going to kiss her whether they had an audience or not.

“I’ve missed this so much,” Robin groaned, as she continued to lift herself up and down his magnificent pole. She moaned as his hands found their way to her breasts--Sasuke squeezed them, played with them, pinching her nipples with his fingers and twisting them slightly.  “I never considered myself a person with a particularly needy libido,” she breathed. “But… a dry spell from you feels like a piece of my  _soul_ is missing. You have no idea.”

“I have an inkling of what you mean.” Sasuke said. Like it or not, his wives did form a part of his soul--each and everyone one of them, from Tsunami to Anko, they all made up a part of him. Knowing that they were all pining for him… well, it wasn’t easy on him. That was part of the reason he’d fallen back onto his old habits--claiming and fucking women at random. In Erza’s world, it had been Cana, Lucy, Juvia to an extent, Mirajane. Here? Sasuke didn’t know if he could hold himself back, not with his wedding ring mocking him on his finger, and Robin inadvertently reminding him of his many wives left stranded at home.

He captured her lips again, in an attempt to stop her from saying anything else. For now, he just wanted to enjoy  _this--_ the intimacy, the feeling of her body pressed against his, the warm and wet sensation of her snatch. Robin returned the kiss, bending down, pressing her chest against his as she continued to ride him.

Both of them were so lost in pleasure, that they did not hear the wood creak outside of the sickbay.

Big, brown eyes stared through the window. The lights were on in the sick bay--and from her position, Nami was able to see the entire thing. Robin riding Sasuke like a demon possessed, their heated kisses, the way they seemed to mold against each other, as if attempting to become one.

Robin looked up for a moment, and caught Nami’s eye.

And grinned.

Robin decided to keep Sasuke in the dark--leaning forward and smothering him in her bust so that he could not see anything. One of her special powers in her world was the ability to replicate her own body parts.

Nami watched as two arms casually sprouted from Robin… reaching over to the desk just beside the bed she and Sasuke were making love on. They found a pen and a piece of paper rather quick, and the arms quickly scribbled a note. More arms sprouted, and they worked together--carrying the note to the door, until slapping it against the glass so that Nami could read it.

_‘Don’t interrupt,’_ the note read.  _‘I_ need _this.’_

Robin shot Nami a wink, perhaps a playful, one a boastful one. Robin’s body was draped over Sasuke’s preventing the orange haired woman from seeing much of him--not even his cock, which was still firmly shoved into Robin’s snatch.

The raven haired woman turned her attention back to Sasuke. Moaning now, still riding her man without a care in the world--this was what two weeks without sex had driven her to. She had managed to abstain until dinner, but now… now, even though she  _knew_ they had a spectator, Robin could hardly care less. It was just her and Sasuke, and that was all she cared about in that moment.

Not the fact that her crew mate, and the woman that she considered a sister was watching  _her_ \--the frigid, distant Robin give into her lust. Not the fact that she, Robin, had never even looked twice at a man before… and yet here she was, pawing over Sasuke like she was the luckiest man in the world, clearly the one enjoying the sex the most.

Nami stared at them.

She didn’t get aroused.

Instead, she got  _pissed_ .

_‘He isn’t her traveling companion.’_ Nami realized.  _‘That Sasuke must be tricking her… or blackmailing her! Robin would never be so wanton around a man--clearly, she must be putting up a show or something of that sort.’_

She ignored that strange feeling prickling in the pit of her stomach.

Nami’s mind was racing.  _‘The others like him, though. And I can’t exactly drag them down here and show them what I’ve seen…’_ She wasn’t going to infringe on her pseudo-sister’s privacy  _that_ much. Just enough to uncover the truth behind this mysterious ‘Sasuke’ and to free her crewmate from his influence.

She wouldn’t be able to do this the normal way.

Robin had taken the liberty of regaling them with tales of Sasuke’s strength--and when he recovered, there was no hope that Nami on her own would be able to take him. And until he recovered, Robin--brainwashed, in Nami’s mind at least, to his defense--would come to his aid.

She had to figure out some way to get him to lower his guard… and enable her to get the upper hand.

Nami felt a grin curl her lips. Casually, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at herself in the mirror.

Because if there was one thing Nami had to work with--it was her looks.

“For Robin… I’ll do it.” she murmured to herself. She could still hear them through the sickbay door, Robin’s hoarse moaning and Sasuke’s low grunts. “I’d do it a thousand times if it means freeing her.”

\---  
  
**As always, I'll go through the usual shtick.**  
  
**If you want to support me financially, it would be great for you to head to my Patreon and help me out. Even a dollar a month can keep me afloat; the less hours I need to work, the more time I can spend writing awesome content like this for you guys. And, of course, you'll get some goodies for being my Patreon as well. Link:<https://www.patreon.com/bige2955>**  
  
**If you'd like to contact me, there's numerous ways you can do that. On fanfiction.net, via email, or -- my recommended and preferred method -- through discord. I'm the owner of a healthy smut discord with quite a few regulars, so if you'd like to pop in, say hi, ask some questions, maybe even hang out for a bit... well, feel free to do so. Invite code:<https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx>**  
  
**Of course, it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a comment. I really do appreciate the feedback that you all give me, and every comment certainly helps to push up the schedule for the next chapter of _all_ of my works, really. A favorite is great as well, as well as a upvote to get the story's rating up.**  
  
**Thanks for reading this story, everyone. Stay awesome, and as always, have an awesome day! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nami stewed silently in her seat, and stared at the mug in front of her as if it had wronged her. Zoro, Luffy… neither of them seemed to pick up that anything was amiss. They were still engaged in conversation, talking as loudly as seemed humanly possible.

She was the first one to see Robin, since she was positioned in a way to see the hallway where her raven haired friend was coming down. She seemed… bright and happy--a sort of glow and radiance to her skin that would suggest that she and Sasuke had finished in a spectacular way.

_‘His… essence is probably inside of her.’_ Nami thought bitterly.  _‘That filth--thinking he can defile Robin’s body like that! He’ll pay, I’ll make sure of it.’_

Still, it wasn’t like she could just announce the truth to the table. What would her justification be? Only Luffy’s gut feelings were counted as gospel at the table--and for all intents and purposes, it would be her word versus Robin’s; without any exterior signs of her being bewitched, Nami knew she wouldn’t make any headway by taking that particular route.

Already, she had steeled herself for… for, well, the most plausible route. A tape recorder slipped into her boot was all she needed. Nami was more than sure that she could seduce Sasuke… and it would be no problem at all for her to wring out the truth from him. It wasn’t the first time she had managed to extract information from a man using her amazing body. This was the first time she felt  _forced_ to do so, however.

The other times… well, she had an option. There were other ways to go about things--but Nami chose the safest route, which involved using her ass and tits as leverage. This time, there was no other choice that had even a slight chance of working, at least not one that Nami could think of.

She gripped her knees beneath the table. Robin had once again joined them, and already the conversation had picked up once more. Nami bit her lip, and averted her gaze from the others.  _‘I can’t let them know something’s wrong.’_ Nami thought.  _‘I have to do this alone… the others… they won’t believe me until I have him dead to rights.”_

And so, Nami forced a smile onto her face.

She laughed and grinned at the appropriate times, and she tried to act as if nothing was wrong--she tried to act as if Robin, the woman she considered a sister at times, didn’t have a womb full of hot cum. She tried to act as if the man who had defiled her body wasn’t in a room in this very ship. Worst of all… she tried not to think about the fact that he had defiled Robin’s body many,  _many_ more times than just tonight.

Thankfully, it was only a short hour and a half later before they all retired to bed.

\---

Sasuke felt better the next morning.

A lot better in fact--as if injecting a load into his wife’s womb was equivalent to an elixir of life. He could stand without those crutches, though his footing was still rather shaky.

More importantly, his strength seemed to return, and it flooded his veins. It was a far cry from his one hundred percent power--but more than enough for… some things.

Now, when you were on a ship, you had to seek opportunities when you could. So…

“Argh…” Sasuke groaned, as he shoved his length into Robin’s greedy snatch without further ado. His legs and arms stung from having to support her weight, but the pleasure far outweighed anything else in his humble opinion. He held her against the wall with ease, her pants pooled around her ankles, her panties slide to the side.

She had one of her hands clamped across her own mouth. They had to be quiet--there was no party to cover up their noises this time, and both of them knew that she was a screamer when they got going.

He pumped himself in and out of her. “Damn… damn, I can’t believe I almost forgot how this felt.” Sasuke murmured. Robin gave him a muffled groan of agreement. Her chest heaved up and down--Sasuke tipped his head forward, and buried his head into her bust. He inhaled that overwhelming scent of hers, overcome by…  _her_ . The feel of her slit pulsing around his shaft, her body pressed against his, those little moans she would squeak out through her fingers. It was all so intoxicating, and Sasuke just couldn’t get enough.

A quickie was a quickie, and Sasuke didn’t take his sweet time. He found her G-spot, and ground his length into it--he pushed and he pushed. She wasn’t ready to reach her orgasm, yet Sasuke  _forced_ her to have it anyway… and she did. Her moan was much louder this time, and she had to clamp her other hand over her mouth to contain her pleasure.

He cursed, and allowed whatever restraint he had on his body to go. Without a leash, his cock seemed to be outdone by Robin’s impossibly tight cunt--and it was less than thirty seconds later when he reached his peak. A fat wad of cum exploded from the tip of his member, and speared into Robin… followed by another, and another. His loads hadn’t diminished in the slightest, and Sasuke kept himself pumping even as Robin shook and shook against him.

Finally, he was done. Less than five minutes had passed since they had started--and both were basking in that warm afterglow. It was nothing compared to what they experienced after a nice hour long session… but again, you had to take what you could get.

Sasuke let her down, and she landed on legs that were like goo. Robin let out a strange sort of chuckle as she felt his cum began to leak out of her.

“That’s a feeling I missed.” she said fondly. Before his unexpected departure from his original world, it was only once in a blue moon when Sasuke allowed Robin to go more than eight hours without a sloppy load sloshing down her thigh. Two weeks or so without it had been an unheard of experience… and it was one she didn’t want to live through again.  _Ever_ .

Robin leaned forward, and pulled him into a kiss. He ended up with her pressed up against the wall again… but he managed to stop himself--despite the fact that he was already hard again.

“You know we don’t have time.” Sasuke said, speedily tucking his member back into his pants.

She sighed. “I know…” Robin murmured. With two fingers, she scooped up the fluids that had leaked down her thigh--and spooned them into her mouth. Once those were taken care of, she fixed her panties, then jerked her pants back up. It took only a minute longer to readjust her shirt and push her hair out of her eyes, but once again Robin looked completely flawless. Sasuke still couldn’t comprehend how she managed to do it.

“One day down,” Sasuke murmured. “Thirteen to go.”

“Hmm?” Robin said.

“Last time, it took about two weeks for my rinnegan to recharge.” Sasuke explained quietly. “I… I probably did something wrong with the jutsu last time. So, I’m going to do it  _right_ this time--and that means I have only around thirteen days before I’m home.”

“I see.” Robin said. She leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. “I can’t wait… I’d forgotten how uncomfortable the beds on this world can be compared to the beds back home.”

Sasuke shook his head slightly. “I was more concerned about… well, the lack of tomatoes.” He pursed his lips together. “What kind of barbaric society doesn’t have them?”

“I think you should be worried about your wives, too.” Robin said, grinning slightly.

He smirked. “I’ll deal with them when I get him.” Sasuke said offhandedly. 

Not that he could deny the ache in his heart every moment he was away from them--but he didn’t want to get any more ‘Naruko-like’ on the outside than he had to, and sharing his feelings was a step on the road to that.

“Alright.” Robin said. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek--then, went off to the restroom to properly clean off. Sasuke sighed… and decided to head back to the sick bay, to get some more rest.

\---

 

On the other side of the ship, Nami was decidedly anxious.

In a way, this was turning a new leaf for her. The men she had seduced before had been rakes and pirates, people would that would out their pockets and souls for a bare pair of tits. They had been easy, easier than anything else that Nami had done in this world of thievery.

She let out a long sigh. With careful movements, Nami pulled a shirt on--the soft, blue material hiding the silky lingerie she was clad in from sight. A pair of tight shorts was next; she took a moment to turn and examine herself in the mirror, and adjusted the shorts until it hugged her ass in  _just_ that perfect way.

It had been ages since she’d…  _purposefully_ dressed like this. One might assume that her bikini straps and skirts were there just to allure the men on her crew and others… but really, they were just the clothing she was most comfortable in.

She swallowed.

It was time.

\---

There was a knock.

He glanced up from the book he had been reading--something Robin had scavenged for him, on whatever this world’s ‘Marines’ were.

Sasuke let out a soft groan as he swung his feet off of the bed. “Come in.” he grumbled--not knowing why they had bothered to knock. Sure, he had effectively made the sickbay his temporary home, but it wasn’t as if they were going to catch him with his pants down.

Unless he was with Robin, that is. Then, there were no guarantees.

The door creaked open, and he caught a glimpse of shockingly orange hair. His first instinct was to think of Naruko--even if her hair was blonde not orange--but his brain caught up a second later, and he realized who it was.

“Nami.” he said. “What are you doing here?”

She was silent, and that sent alarm bells ringing in Sasuke’s head. Nami shut the door behind her, and locked it. It became obvious to him that she had prepared for this--for she slipped a piece of obsidian colored paper over the porthole, therefore preventing anyone from looking inside the room.

Nami swallowed.

She shifted her foot slightly, so that she could feel the tape record press against the side of her ankle--safely hidden within her boot.

The practically rehearsed words fell out of her mouth.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a  _real_ man?” Nami purred, and she took a step forward, her hips swinging from side to side tantalizingly.

“What?” Sasuke said.

To be honest, he had been under the impression that she… just wasn’t into him. She hadn’t even glanced his way in the methods that his former (now wives) and current fangirls would. If anything, she had merely looked at him with casual interest, but nothing more.

But here she was…

God damn, it was as if his life was cut straight out of a porno film. And to be honest, he fucking  _loved_ it that way.

“There’s Zoro and Luffy, Franky and Sanji… but they’re all practically my brothers; my crew mates, people I can’t really look at and feel attracted to.” Nami continued, unabashed. “But I can’t sleep with them and have everything remain the same. Fingers can only do so much, Sasuke…”

She advanced upon him...

… and slid into his lap, so that he could feel her heavenly curves pressed against him. Her hot breath cascading against his face, her arms wrapped around his chest.

“To think about my luck. That this stallion of a man would fall right onto our ship--and I know you’re  _more_ than willing to accomodate my needs, aren’t you, Sasuke?”

It would be lying to say that he wasn’t willing. Fuck, he was already  _hard_ \--and Nami blanched ever so slightly upon feeling the size and thickness of his girth, even through the layers of cloth that separated them.

“What do you say, Sasuke?” Nami whispered. She pressed her chest to his, and put her mouth right beside her ear. The warm and soft cushion of her bosom seemed to border on downright god-like. Were all the women in this universe just sex goddesses of unmatchable proportions?

Sasuke chuckled. “What the hell do you think my response is?” he said.

Nami smirked. “I hoped you were going to say that…” she murmured.

Gently, she eased herself out of his lap, and instead took her place on her knees before him. Nami nudged his legs apart, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

She pulled them down.

The smell hit her. Thick and pungent, and so overwhelmingly  _manly_ \--as if she were inhaling the scent of a men’s locker room; and all of it was coming from a single man.

She pulled down his boxers.

His… thing flopped out.

Nami didn’t bat an eye.

Was it the longest cock she’d ever seen? Easily.

Was it the thickest cock she had ever seen? By over an inch.

But it was just a cock. A really,  _really_ big cock… but just a cock; and Nami was more than confident in her ability to take it. Mostly. She really hoped that her pussy was up for a nice stretching at the very least.

Nami audibly gulped, and Sasuke smirked.

She wrapped her hands around the base of it, both of them, her fingers encircling around the massive trunk of meat. Nami leaned forward and took a good lick at the tip--and  _shuddered_ .

“It tastes pretty good…” she whispered.

Another lick. Her tongue collected the precum that had gathered on the tip, and she let it sit in her mouth for a moment. That taste--the perfect mix of bitter and sweet, so musky and so thick that she’d almost mistaken his precum for a normal man’s load. Well, a normal man’s load that tasted like the finest ale she’d ever drank.

Suddenly, she felt hungrier than she had in a long, long time.

Another lick, then a fourth and a half. She opened her mouth, puckered her lips, and took his length into her mouth. Sasuke let out a groan, and Nami’s chest swelled with pride.

Wait… pride for what? Of course she was going to have this man in the palm of her hand. Of course.

Damn did he taste good, though--like…  _really_ good. She couldn’t get over that particular taste, that Sasuke brand that seemed stamped in her taste buds. Briefly, Nami wondered if he had bewitched Robin through the taste of his cum… but she dismissed it.

It wasn’t  _that_ good. It was just better than anything she had, or would ever, taste in her life.

Her tongue swirled around the shaft. She wasn’t quite as elegant compared to Robin, but Nami held her own sort of grace when it came to blowjobs. She was… well, she was consistent. There was no lull--she didn’t take an instant to breathe or rest; she continued to soldier on, and eased more and more of his fat cock into the depths of her mouth.

Sasuke let out a sigh. It really was a lovely sight, to see a woman down on her knees before him, so content with taking his vast member between their soft lips. It wasn’t exactly  _submissive_ \--he’d gotten blowjobs from Anko that had left him practically whimpering--but it was certainly a very passionate act. To give so much pleasure without getting any yourself… it was an entirely different thing from typical sex.

She bobbed her head up and down. Her hands continued to pump him at the base of his shaft, and slowly yet surely, his shaft began to glisten with her saliva. She was going to  _need_ that pseudo-lubricant; Nami wasn’t interested in being torn in half when her only goal was to extract a confession from him.

Really, she had been hoping beyond hope that she could wittle him down with just a blowjob; but clearly that wasn’t going to be the case. For fuck’s sake, she had used  _all_ of her numerous skills, and he hadn’t even cum yet. It didn’t even feel like he was close!

She tried one last time. Nami used a single hand to stroke the base of his shaft, while she used her other to cup and tease his balls. Her tongue went on overdrive, and she  _pushed_ herself. It took some effort, but she managed to take as much of his cock as possible while still allowing herself room to stroke and tease him.

“Fuck.” Sasuke let out a moan, and his shaft throbbed painfully in her mouth.

But it wasn’t enough.

He wasn’t ready to give in yet, and even all of Nami’s efforts was for naught when it came to drawing out a load of hot white cum.

She gave a grunt of defeat, and with obvious reluctance retreated off of his cock. Her lips dripping saliva and precum, and that musky scent that had invaded her nose just wouldn’t go away.

Nami eased herself onto her feet. Fuck, she was  _wet_ \--she could feel it seeping through her panties and shorts, down her thighs and legs.  _‘It’s just a natural reaction.’_ Nami told herself.  _‘It’s been so long that any man could get me aroused.’_

She shrugged off her shirt. A black bra encased her breasts, silky and smooth, and it seemed as if the straps were straining against the sheer size of her tits.

Her shorts came off next. Her wetness was evident, and the pungent smell of her arousal hit Sasuke full force.

Nami held her breath for a moment. The point of lingerie ways to entice a man--but she didn’t quite like that look in Sasuke’s eye… of  _hunger_ , of possessiveness; and she especially didn’t like the fact that she enjoyed seeing that look far more than she was willing to admit.

With a soft snap, her bra came off. Sasuke had to resist the temptation to lick his lips as her lovely breasts came into view--there was nothing like the sight of a nice pair of tits to brighten up your day. She dragged her underwear down.

Completely and totally naked in front of him--aside from her boots--Nami couldn’t help but flush slightly. His precum still smeared her lips, and the gentle  _tap tap tap_ of her juices falling onto the floor left no doubt as to the fact that they were both into the act.

Sasuke shrugged off his shirt almost carelessly, though he did wince slightly. He felt much better, but he wasn’t entirely a hundred percent quite yet.

Nami gulped.

She advanced upon him again, pressed her hands into his chest, and coerced him to lay down with little more than a pointed look. Sasuke did so--his member pointing straight upwards, looking red and almost angry, still slathered in her saliva.

Nami slid into his lap for a second time, and wasted no effort. She turned so that her back was to him, her luscious and plump ass hovering over his member--her dripping pussy lips seeming to stretch and long for a hard cock to fill and stretch them.

She eased herself down… slowly… tantalizingly… biting her lip as she felt her pussy make contact with the tip of his member. Nami groaned as he entered her; it wasn’t until after two inches of cock was inside of her before she paused for even a moment.

He heard her audibly swallow. She gripped the end of the bed as tightly as she could, and then  _slammed_ herself down--not allowing herself to stop until her firm ass was pressed against his thighs. Sasuke moaned; the warm embrace of her pussy was overwhelming, and that strange sensation as if her walls were rippling around him was so damned intoxicating. He placed his hands on her hips, shifting her from side to side slightly, allowing himself another groan as his cock continued to punch deep into her twat.

Nami’s breathing was rather haggard. Damn damn damn, he was deeper than she could have envisioned--was there even that much room in her pussy?

She took a deep breath.

“So… are you ready?”

Sasuke frowned. “Ready for wha-  _oh….._ ”

She’d lifted her hips up, and slammed them back down all the way. One of the benefits of being so well endowed was the sheer number of nerve endings he had--and with all of his inches buried inside of her excruciatingly tight cunt, Sasuke felt as if his mind was going haywire. He was still in control, though, well… enough that he could end this at any time if he wanted.

Nami chose the worst possible time to spring her trap.

“I said… are you ready to tell me the truth?”

Up and down, up and down. It was a smooth rhythm that had felled many a man--and combined with her casting sultry looks back at him, and her pussy constricting around his member… well, if Sasuke had been an ordinary man, his load would have been buried inside of her womb thrice times over by now.

But he wasn’t an ordinary man, and that went double when it came to the bedroom. No ordinary man could keep two dozen wives satisfied sexually while still managing to find new pseudo-concubines and women to fuck.

“The truth about what?”

His voice was remarkably calm. Nami normally would have noticed, but over a foot of cock being quashed inside of her wasn’t exactly making her think logically.

“What you did to Robin.” Nami continued. Her face was flushed, screwed up in pleasure and guilt because she  _shouldn’t_ be feeling this good with someone who had bewitched her friend. “How you’ve…  _tricked her_ ! I know what you did. Just tell me!”

“What?” Sasuke said. “You think that I-”

“I know it, I just… I know it!” Nami said, face red with anger… and arousal as well. “Robin wouldn’t sleep with a man. She wouldn’t be…  _attracted_ to one--she’s practically a lesbian for Roger’s sake! So confess your false deeds!”

Sasuke sighed, and shook his head for a moment.

He reached up and grasped Nami’s shoulder. Sasuke pulled her back, her stomach-up onto the bed; and with skill and experience she could only dream of, he straddled her. He hadn’t even unsheathed himself from her snatch.

Nami stared up at him in awe. This position… fuck, this position was almost surreal. He was so  _deep_ \--and now that he was totally in control of the proceedings, it suddenly dawned on her just how outclassed she truly was.

“So… you thought that I had bewitched Robin.” Sasuke said, his voice even--his shaft continued to throb inside of her, and every pulse would make her  _twitch_ and shudder and buck her hips in loathing. “You asked me to make a confession, and I figure you’re smart enough to know that you would need it recording.”

The most obvious place was inside of her boots--which she had consciously left on, even after having stripped everything off of her curvaceous frame. It took Sasuke less than ten seconds to find the tape recorder, and he slipped out of her boot.

He pressed the stop button. He pressed the delete button. Then, he pressed the start button.

“I’m going to show you exactly what I ‘did’ to Robin.” Sasuke said. “She loves me for me, and I love her for her--but the crux of any good relationship is a healthy sex life, and trust me… Robin and I are  _very_ healthy and active in that department.”

He smirked and set the tape recorder down by Nami’s ear.

Sasuke grasped Nami’s breasts, and even his large hands were dwarfed by the sheer size of them. The fact that women could even walk around with a set of these things always astounded him--some of his wives, most a few of them (especially Tsunade) could really wow him with the way they sprung their vast mammaries on him at the most opportune times. Hinata was especially a favorite for that… titjobs were her specialty, and her breasts looked absolutely splendid covered with a load of his jizz.

“Ah…” Sasuke let out a languid little groan, and then he began to pump inside of her; slowly yet resolutely, he rolled his hips and squeezed her breasts, he made sure to make Nami feel things that only a wife of Uchiha Sasuke could feel.

“W-what are you doing?” Nami panted, her chest heaving, her pussy overflowing with juices and arousal. She was so hot, so  _damned_ hot--never before had a man taken control in the bedroom, never before had she been forced onto her back and taken like a bitch.

“I told you that I would show you exactly what I ‘did’ to Robin.” Sasuke said, and his tone was slightly mocking. “This is what I did Nami; I  _fucked_ her--and the funny thing is, she was the one who asked me. She crawled into my bed, asked for a nice load, and I more than gave it to her… I gave it to her again and again, I gave it to her in front of my other wives, I gave it to her when she asked for it…” He took a breath, and there was a twisted grin on his face. “I gave it to her on her wedding night, too. I made her scream, and beg, and tell me just how much she loved me, Nami. Does that sound like someone being bewitched to you?”

“M-married?”

“That’s right.” Sasuke said. “Not only did you accuse Robin’s husband of deceiving and ‘bewitching’ her, but you stripped him down and started fucking him too.” He continued to thrust in her all, keeping a steady pace, all the way through his monologue. “Don’t worry about it--Robin knows she can’t satisfy me alone; and I’ll be more than happy to have you around for the next two weeks.”

Her lip wobbled. Nami opened her mouth to say something, but a moan came out instead. She turned her head as Sasuke picked up his thrusts, and continued to moan. Right into the tape recorder, so that her submission could be forever embedded into the device’s memory banks.

“Fuck!” she rasped. “Oh sweet mother of… oh… oh… how are you so big?”

“I’ve heard that before.” Sasuke said fondly. “Actually, I think Robin’s said it… once or twice… or a dozen times.” He chuckled. “It all blends together after a while. ‘You’re so big, Sasuke.’ ‘You’re breaking me, Sasuke.’ ‘You’ve ruined me for any other man, Sasuke.”

His thrusts were fast and harsh now--the bed squeaked and creaked beneath the weight of his assault. Her breasts flopped all about, and the thick schluks of her pussy being maintained filled the room. His cock seemed almost like a drug for her, and the sounds of her pussy squealing showed just how unused she was to this new addiction.

It was a pity, really. There was a threshold--he couldn’t quite get the last few inches of his cock inside of her. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, despite the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about. “I can work you over whenever we have time. There’s no point in letting a pussy go to waste, and I’m sure a tramp with a body like yours could use a good stretching.”

“Please-!” she moaned. “Please, no more! I can’t take it!”

“I’m almost done.” Sasuke said. “That was a nice blowjob earlier--and I’m not a machine you know.” Not that any other word could properly describe him--for a man who could go through a dozen wives an hour, Sasuke certainly seemed almost mechanical.

He let out a grunt, and filled her up with his sticky cum.

She bucked, moaned, and shuddered. Her womb was near instantaneously hosed down with his seed. The idea of her cervix, her pussy, her  _anything_ being able to withstand anything he threw at it was near laughable. She was like putty in his hands, a nice cum dump for Sasuke to work out a load into while Robin was busy getting reacquainted with her old crew.

Now, he didn’t dump his  _entire_ load inside of her.

Sasuke was a vindictive bastard, and he’d be damned if he didn’t claim his new territory as thoroughly as possible. When his climax began to wean down, he pulled out--one jet of hot cum fired across her belly, the other across her breasts, and then the rest plastered against her awaiting face. He stroked himself with a smirk on his face, Nami unable to do anything but sit there as he bathed her features in cum.

She was totally exhausted, and it showed. Her body felt raw from the numerous orgasms he had put her through--to the point where she had lost count. She continued to pant and dry heave into the tape recorder’s microphone, unable to stop herself from doing so.

Sasuke calmly flipped her over.

He spread open her ass cheeks, and slid himself inside of her puckered hole without even a pause for her to rest.

Nami groaned.

The next twenty minutes can be described in only a few words--Sasuke fucked her hard, Sasuke fucked her good, Sasuke made her asshole turn almost inside out with the ferocity of his thrusts. She stood no chance, and despite the fact that this wasn’t her first time doing anal, Nami felt as if her puckered hole would be forever stretched and made to gape by his fat cock.

Nami whimpered after those twenty minutes had passed, for Sasuke had reached his climax again and decided to use this one to fill her bowels to the brim with hot cum.

He pulled out, and fired a few jets of jizz across her bare ass and back.

Sasuke flipped her over again.

He was still hard.

She stared, cross eyed at his shaft.

“H-how?” she whispered.

Sasuke smirked. “Open wide,” he said, and advanced upon her with a smirk on his face.

This man was too much for her.

For the first time in a while, Nami felt truly intimidated by someone.

And for the first time in her life, Nami felt  _complete_ .

And the tape recorder merely continued to save every single sound of what had happened

\---

**As always, I'll go through the usual shtick.**  
  
**If you want to support me financially, it would be great for you to head to my Patreon and help me out. Even a dollar a month can keep me afloat; the less hours I need to work, the more time I can spend writing awesome content like this for you guys. And, of course, you'll get some goodies for being my Patreon as well. Link:<https://www.patreon.com/bige2955>**  
  
**If you'd like to contact me, there's numerous ways you can do that. On fanfiction.net, via email, or -- my recommended and preferred method -- through discord. I'm the owner of a healthy smut discord with quite a few regulars, so if you'd like to pop in, say hi, ask some questions, maybe even hang out for a bit... well, feel free to do so. Invite code:<https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx>**  
  
**Of course, it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a comment. I really do appreciate the feedback that you all give me, and every comment certainly helps to push up the schedule for the next chapter of _all_ of my works, really. A favorite is great as well, as well as a upvote to get the story's rating up.**  
  
**Thanks for reading this story, everyone. Stay awesome, and as always, have an awesome day! Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Was this what it was like to be reborn?

What a strange and lewd thought: to be reborn by a cock of all things. If you had asked the Nami of twelve hours ago what being ‘reborn by cock’ meant, she would have scoffed and called you an idiot. If you asked the Nami of right here and now on the other hand, well, the answer might be a little different.

He was so attentive, to every little need her body had.

He left no part of her untouched or ungraced by his lips or hands; her luscious breasts, her wide hips, her slim stomach, the expanse of creamy skin on her neck. And that went without mentioning the way he twisted and shoved his cock inside of her--he left no inch of her pussy untamed, unconquered: he made her yearn for the smallest of touchest, he made her moan with the lightest thrust, and beg for more when he pulled even a millimeter out of cock.

She was so kicked, so broken, so beaten down that the only resistance she offered was when he thrusted a little too hard into her sore pussy.

Now, he was still.

He had softened inside of her, but he was still so big--fuck he was so big, because even soft he dwarfed any other partner she’d ever had by a considerable margin. The fit inside of her was so snug, though, as if she had been  _made_ for his cock, as if the creators had sculpted her pussy for the explicit purpose of being fucked by a man from another world.

Sasuke was content to relax for a short while, to gently nibble at her neck and to wiggle his hips and keep her squirming and wanting for more.

The door knob turned, and Sasuke caught a glance of gleaming black hair before it closed once again. Robin stared down at him, as a disapproving mother might at her son who she’d found sticking his hand into a cookie jar.

“I thought we agreed that you couldn’t-”

“She came after me,” Sasuke said, and he looked at Nami. “Isn’t that right?”

She gave a hoarse little moan, the sound of a cum slut that would sooner spit on their ancestor’s grave than say ‘no’ to the man who had tamed them. It wasn’t something that would hold up in a court of law, but Robin had no choice but to accept it.

If you’re wondering--yes, a few of his wives had made rules against… well… fucking every woman in sight and bringing even more women into the fold. He’d done good--all he had were a few cum sluts that he used to get himself off on the road when he stopped at specific towns--but he just wasn’t the type of person who could hold himself back when it came to being surrounded by gaggles of beautiful women.

Luckily for him, Erza hadn’t been one of the few to support those paltry ‘rules’. And even more fortunately, the only girl for miles in Robin’s world had thrown herself onto a silver platter for him. So all was well, at least so he thought.

“I see,” Robin said, and she left it at that. The black haired beauty sat on the side of the bed, a fond look in her eyes--it was just like old times, walking in on her stud servicing one of his many women. Back home, it could have been any of them: Naruko, Sakura, Temari or Yugao. Here it seemed, that role would be relegated to Nami alone--lucky her.

Nami did look happy though, coiled around her man, every inch and curve of her body pressed against Sasuke as if she were trying to chemically bond and become a single entity with him. There was this little smile on her face, one of tranquility, one of knowing that she had found her calling in life--and that was to be a notch on Sasuke’s belt. What a happy life to live, she thought, her womb swollen with jizz, her face coated in the dried substance and her body thoroughly conquered by her man.

"I love you," Nami whimpered, lips red and bruised, her face crimson with pleasure and arousal. "So much..."

Sasuke sighed, and he shook his head. The things you could make a woman say with a light application of cock--it was easy to make them spill every last bit of dignity, every little bit of honor, every single drop of pride, just so they could get a nice load in return.

To them, it was a fair trade. Was what honor, what was pride, what was dignity? It was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the feeling of being  _full_ of being complete, of finally having something to worship like a god and to take care of them whenever they asked.

Nami yearned for him to grow hard inside of her, yet his attention wasn't on her anymore--it was on Robin.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked, and he placed a hand on top of Robin's thigh. It was so casual, so manly, the fact that he could have a woman literally begging for his cock beneath him and yet still be able to worry for his dear wife.

"It's fine," Robin said. "I'm still adjusting of course, but things seem to have settled down. You know, I didn't tell you this, but Nami did peek on us when we were making love."

"Oh?" Sasuke said.

"I suppose she wanted to give a taste of what she saw," Robin said, "not that I can blame her for that."

"I see," Sasuke said, and Nami couldn't help but notice how he remained quiet about the fact that the orange haired woman had accused Sasuke of bewitching and raping Robin. "Well, I suppose it all worked out in the end."

"The others might get a little jealous at this rate," Robin said slyly. "Especially Sanji, though I imagine he won't put up too much of a fuss so long as we keep things squarely in the bedroom."

Sasuke lifted up her hand, and nibbled at her fingers. "You know me," he said, "I don't like to keep things in the bedroom--I want  _everyone_ to know exactly who you're with."

Robin's smile grew. "I know you do sweetie," she said, "but can you do this just for me? I'd like the others to not know about just how far we go. Or that you've taken Nami as well--Luffy does have a fondness for her, and I imagine that he'd object to polygamy when it concerns someone he hardly knows."

"Maybe," Sasuke said. "What do you say, Nami?"

They looked down at her.

She was silent.

Sasuke wiggled his hips a little.

" _Cooockk_ ..." she rasped, eyes closed and lips fluttering.

"Hmm," Robin said, and her voice was teasing. "A good summary of the situation, if I do say so myself." She shook her head. "It's almost like with Hana and Tsume, especially when you get them going; all they go is 'cock cock cock' while they hog you like animals."

"What can I say?" Sasuke said. "I'd be damned if I turned down a duo of Inuzuka bitches."

Robin laughed. "You'd say that about  _any_ bitch," she said.

"Maybe I would," he murmured, "but it's not my fault that all of you are so damned sexy; it's not my fault that I can't help myself when you flaunt those curves and beg me to fuck you with those hungry eyes."

"I can't lie and say we don't ask for it half of the time," Robin said. "There was that time we had a conga line of sorts prepared for you, to help you recuperate after a mission."

"Ah, I remember," Sasuke said fondly. "Fifteen wet and dripping pussies, all lined up." He'd gone from Naruko to Temari, Konan to Tsume, and fucked each and everyone of them. Well over a dozen pussies creampied in a single night, and quite the cleanup in the morning--though it was worth it by far. "Good times," Sasuke said.

He shifted.

"I suppose we can put an end to the break," he said to Nami. The Uchiha slipped his flaccid member out of her folds--copious amounts of his seed followed, pouring down her thigh. "I think it's time we put these tits of yours to use."

He grasped either side of her massive breasts, and gently eased his cock in between them. A snug fit--and a few short thrusts brought him to that delightful hardness, where even Nami's vaunted breasts were seemingly dwarfed by his sheer length and girth.

Robin rubbed her thighs together, and sighed fondly. The things that cock had done to her and her many fellow wives... she was almost happy that Nami had gotten the opportunity to get a taste of it herself. Almost, because that meant that Robin had to share it, and she really had been looking forward to two weeks alone with her husband. Oh well.

Sasuke began to thrust into the valley of her thrusts, squeezing her breasts around his member to create a gripping sensation. "Fuck," Sasuke said, "these are the good kind--they aren't Tsunade or Mei's, but I'll be fucked if I'm going to complain." He was rough and irregular, there was no steady pace or even a hint of restraint. Some of his thrusts were short, others continued until the tip of his member hit her jaw and smeared precum across her skin.

“So, what’s the situation? Are we going to stop at an island or go back to see the rest of your crew?” Sasuke asked.

“They’ve decided to stick to their original plan,” Robin said, arms folded across her bosom. “The next island they planned to stop at is about a month away, so we’ll make our jump before we even see land.” She smirked. “I hope you like the sea, Sasuke, but you’re going to have to get used to it.”

He groaned, and half of it was from the fact that he did  _not_ like the sea and the other half was from the fact that he had his cock sandwiched between a pair of breasts that most men would kill to even look at.

“Well, at least I have you,” Sasuke said. “And Nami, I suppose.”

He continued to thrust into the valley of her breasts--warm, pillowy, clenched so tight around his cock by his firm grip on them that they almost felt like the embrace of her snatch. Almost; not quite, but the visual image more than made up for it.

Robin smiled.

She eased herself further onto the bed--and saddled up behind him, so that she could wrap her arms around his torso and nuzzle his cheek. “You’ll always have me,” she said, and he tilted his head to the side.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sasuke said, and they kissed--tongues swirling, passion and electricity sparkling, and all the while he continued to pump his cock in and out of the tits of his newest cum slut, who moaned in a lost manner, practically comatose with all the pleasure thrown onto her body.

It wasn’t that long before Sasuke finally reached his peak.

A strange thing had developed with his wives, where he realized it didn’t  _matter_ how long he lasted--he could shoot his load off in twenty seconds, yet still manage to dish out enough pleasure and orgasms as to replicate a hour long fuck session with another man. In twenty seconds.

Not to mention he would more likely than naught be hard enough immediately afterwards; with all of his sexy, busty wives around how could he not? All it took was a few strokes, a good blowjob, or even a strip tease and whatever softness his orgasm brought would be eradicated.

There was no hesitation in Sasuke when he finally came. ‘Did I cum too fast?’ ‘Did I not last long enough?’ He had long progressed past those petty worries--because whether he lasted twenty seconds or an hour, his cum sluts would be sacrificed; and in this case, he had still lasted much longer than the average man.

Robin grinned as he groaned into her mouth.

His member twitched, and fired the first shot of searing hot cum--it splattered against Nami’s cheek, and she recoiled slightly. The second shot hit her directly on the nose, the third on her jaw; Sasuke withdrew back for the last bit, and the fourth shot coated a third of one of her lovely breasts. He jerked the rest of his orgasm out right onto her face, until the only reason she was recognizable was her orange hair.

“You know,” Sasuke decided, as he looked down at Nami’s cum-soaked face. “I think I’m going to enjoy the next few weeks.”

\---

Nami was a changed person.

Luckily enough, she was wise and still conscious enough to hide this new side of her from the others, but she was different nonetheless; trying to think otherwise would just be ignorant.

She had- she had these  _cravings_ . It wasn’t a simple hunger, but it was more of a bone-deep need to have Sasuke’s seed pumped into or onto her. She would scratch herself raw without it, she would lose her mind if she couldn’t spread her legs and take his lengthy cock into her poor little snatch.

An addiction seemed to understate just how far he had gone to claim her in a single night. It seemed an obsession, not a want but a  _need_ that she could never see disappearing, no matter if he left for a year or forever.

Nami was fortunate though--her well hung stud was a generous man indeed, and he had no qualms about sating her needs.

That first week was a wondrous one for Nami; perhaps the best week she’d ever had.  _Ever_ .

She spent her days finding new ways to sleep with her man, in new positions, in new fashions that would leave her mind whirling at the prospects of ruther pleasure.

And her nights, well…

There were only two girls on the ship; one was Sasuke’s wife, and the other had effectively been turned into his cum slut.

The male members of the crew were under the impression that he had merely taken shelter in the sick bay, and would be there for the duration of his stay; not that Sasuke or Robin had done anything to dissuade that assumption.

In reality, Sasuke spent his nights in the girl’s room--sandwiched on either side by two busty women, one of whom would stop at nothing to extract a load from him, and the other who would talk and caress his chest while the former went to work.

The night was often spent in passion: flushed faces, hoarse moans, wet slaps as Robin and Nami routinely reached completion while Sasuke alternated between the two. The bed would creak, the springs would sound as if they were on the verge of giving out--and by the end, he would have two satisfied women with pussies drooling cum down their legs.

And the day, well it would at least  _start_ off the same way.

Sasuke would feel soft fingers running through his hair: plump lips that ran down his neck, kissing him, nipping at his skin. Hands would roam across his biceps, his chest, his stomach. Meanwhile, there would be a pleasant sensation on the lower half of his body--pleasure would take a moment to register in his brain, but when it did it was wonderful; he would be able to feel those tiny hands jerking his member, the warm depths of her mouth encompassing it, hear the soft ‘glug glugs’ as she bobbed her head up and down it.

He opened his eyes; Robin was on his right, poised like the bust of a Greek goddess, her smile sweet yet her eyes lustful. Nami was beneath the sheets, though he could see her feet poking out and catch a glimpse of her orange hair from his current position.

“Morning,” Robin said.

Sasuke chuckled; this wasn’t exactly the position most men would find themselves in--wife pressed against one half, and cum slut nestled safely in between his legs. “Morning,” Sasuke said. He wrapped an arm around Robin’s waist, and pulled her close so that the boundless curves of her body were pressed against him. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock,” she said, “though I can’t deny that I woke up a little earlier and had… fun.” Her finger trailed up and down his chest. “I didn’t make you cum though, so don’t worry about any cleanup.”

Again, he chuckled. “I’ve told you that I don’t mind what you do to me when I’m asleep,” Sasuke said. “Do you know how many times I’ve  _woken up_ to Erza or Anko bouncing up and down on top of me? It’s something I’ve gotten used to.”

“I know,” Robin murmured. “I just feel like I’m-” She paused for a moment. “... invading your privacy, or something of that sort.”

Sasuke disagreed--really, the days he had woken up to a busty redhead riding him were some of the best of his life--but he wasn’t going to argue it any further. Instead he merely leaned back, and allowed Nami to continue to work him over.

“Day eight,” Sasuke said. “Shouldn’t be much longer now.”

Robin hummed something under her breath. She set her head down on top of his bicep, and closed her eyes to the world--but not without casting a subtle glance at the form moving beneath the blankets first.

When Sasuke figured that he was getting close to orgasm, he pulled back the sheets. Nami grinned toothily at him, mouth packed with cock and her chin wet with saliva and precum. Her fingers were busy as well--they were either busy jerking him off at the base or fondling his great balls.

Sasuke smirked down at her. “I’m almost there,” he said. “You get to decide where I cum.”

Some lovers would promise dates or movie nights, days at the park or a lengthy cuddle session. Sasuke instead promised to relinquish the right to where one of his massive loads would be shot--and to Nami, that had to be one of the gallant things in the world.

She pulled back, directed the tip of his cock right at her nose, and began to feverishly stroke him off while an almost demented grin took over her face. So close, so close, so close!

Robin opened her eyes for a moment, and chewed the inside of her cheek. Sasuke’s cock throbbed, it pulsated, it gave one final twitch before he finally reached the summit and with a manly grunt-- _came_ .

For a full minute, hot cum sprayed from the tip of his cock and landed directly on her soft features. Sixty whole seconds, with hardly a one or two second interval between each mighty burst--cup sized shots, ones that could coat an entire one of her massive breasts in two or three blasts. By the end of twenty seconds, she was unrecognizable; by the end of forty, she looked petrified, and by the end of those sixty seconds Nami looked like the happiest woman in all of the Grand Line.

Nami took his softening member into her mouth, and began to clean it, even with his seed dripping down her chin.

Robin sighed.

“Eight days,” she said. “What a long time we still have to go..”

\---

A days later, and he could feel it coming back.

Sort of.

It was an instinctive feeling--there is nothing that he can see in the mirror or feel in himself to suggest that his rinnegan was soon to return, but he just  _knew_ it, and for Sasuke that was more than enough.

He told Robin what was going on. “I think my rinnegan is finally about to return,”

To his surprise, she did not rejoice; rather, she bit her lip and said the words that any husband dreaded… “Sasuke,” she said, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” Sasuke asked.

“About Nami,” Robin said. She swallowed audibly--often he would hear that sound when she was taking down one of his massive loads, but this time it was a noise of worry and he  _really_ did not like the way that it sounded. “I don’t think that we can leave her behind in this world when we leave.”

Sasuke blinked. “Why not?” he said. “She’ll be fine--all it’ll take is a few days away from me, and I’m sure she will be back to normal.”

“No, Sasuke,” Robin stressed, “she won’t.”

He frowned. “It’ll be fine,” Sasuke said.

Robin scoffed. “Fine--if you insist, Sasuke,” she said. “Just open your eyes, think about what I said, and you will realize for yourself.” And she walked off, raven hair shining, hips swaying from side to side.

Sasuke tried to stick to his guns, he really did; but with Robin’s warning present in the back of his mind, he began to realize just how  _broken_ Nami was.

She slaved over him.

She worshipped him.

And that was no more evident than quite literally five minutes later when she had almost thrown him into a side room and gone to town on him. There was no inhibition in her mind, no restraint, no dignity… all she wanted or needed was  _cock_ .

Around the time she tried to deepthroat his entire cock in one go, and thus began to choke as if she had someone close off her windpipe, Sasuke realized that Robin was right.

“Fuck,” he said.

Of course, he was weak--he went through with the thing anyway, and by the time that he had left that particular room Nami was idly playing with the seed that flowed forth from her satisfied pussy.

Another day passed. Nami went to work on him in the morning again--and this time instead of rubbing on him, Robin merely stared at him disapprovingly. Nami chose to swallow his load this time, and she even gurgled it for a moment before doing so in plain view of Robin and Sasuke.

They had cleared it with Luffy and Zoro beforehand that Robin was going back with him. There had been a great amount of debate about it--but Robin was firm on her view point, and neither the swordsman nor the man of rubber could make any headway. Eventually they had to agree that she had to go back with Sasuke.

In no way did Sasuke or Robin think for a second that they would allow Nami to go back with them.

His rinnegan came back two days later.

The jutsu was ready.

“I finished saying goodbye,” Robin said, as she stepped back onto the deck. “And I told them that I have to say goodbye to Nami alone.”

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Sasuke asked.

“What else is there?” Robin asked. “Either we take her with us, or we leave her here--the former is awful, but the latter would be torture. If we could tell the others the truth, I’m sure they would understand.”

“I’m sure.”

Nami came out.

She beamed, and threw herself at Sasuke--she rubbed and gyrated against him, and already her hand was caressing his crotch.

That, if anything solidified Robin’s resolve. This was doing them all some good.

“Let’s go,” she said, and she grasped Sasuke’s shoulder. Nami was still wrapped around him.

He did the jutsu.

The vortex appeared.

Robin bit her lip, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Nami continued to fondle Sasuke without shame.

He sighed.  _‘Just take me home…’_ he thought,  _‘Just take me home!’_

There was a pull, and then everything turned violet.

\---

**As always, I'll go through the usual shtick.**  
  
**If you want to support me financially, it would be great for you to head to my Patreon and help me out. Even a dollar a month can keep me afloat; the less hours I need to work, the more time I can spend writing awesome content like this for you guys. And, of course, you'll get some goodies for being my Patreon as well. Link:<https://www.patreon.com/bige2955>**  
  
**If you'd like to contact me, there's numerous ways you can do that. On fanfiction.net, via email, or -- my recommended and preferred method -- through discord. I'm the owner of a healthy smut discord with quite a few regulars, so if you'd like to pop in, say hi, ask some questions, maybe even hang out for a bit... well, feel free to do so. Invite code:<https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx>**  
  
**Of course, it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a comment. I really do appreciate the feedback that you all give me, and every comment certainly helps to push up the schedule for the next chapter of _all_ of my works, really. A favorite is great as well, as well as a upvote to get the story's rating up.**  
  
**Thanks for reading this story, everyone. Stay awesome, and as always, have an awesome day! Cheers!**


End file.
